Sonic the Hedgehog: Secret Identity
by Black Scepter
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog is a fun game that all ages adore, but to 15 year old Sonic Suia that game has brought his teasing throughout the years. However, his life is going to get a lot harder for now on out, he has to fight crime as Sonic the Hedgehog. FIN
1. One month ago

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog.

This chapter has been reedited by: ladyamalphia, she did a great job and described more.

Writer: Mark Fri

* * *

Sonic the Hedgehog: Secret Identity

* * *

Prologue: One month ago

My name? It's Sonic Suai. No, not Sonic the Hedgehog. That stupid game has put me through a whole lot of teasing throughout the years.

I have dark blond hair and tanned skin, and I often wear blue jacket, a simple white T-shirt, and blue jeans. I would never have thought that the inconspicuous happenings could lead to the events that changed my life.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. It all started about a month ago…

"Sonic, wake up! You're going to miss the bus!"

Blinking drearily, I listened to my mother's impatient shouts from down the stairway. Slowly getting up from my bed, I gazed at the clock and smiled to myself.

_Hey, look at that! I slept in for a whole minute extra today._

Yeah, I could tell this was going to be a good day. Maybe it was the extra minute I'd managed to sleep.

I got dressed, left my room, and went downstairs where the smell of sausage filled the kitchen.

"Hurry up and eat," my mom said hurriedly when she noticed my entrance, "we don't have much time. I have a case to fill out and I need to drop you off at school."

Mom has a job as a prosecutor, and she's good one at that.

"Great." I muttered, then ate a sausage.

I grabbed my backpack and left with my mom.

Little did I know, way out in Texas, something big was about to unfold.

* * *

Texas

Military base.

A man walked down a hallway of the Underground Military Faction, the badges on his uniform and the respect the fellow guards gave him made it clear that he was an important person. A General, to be specific. The general approached a door and inserted his keycard. The computer read the data, and the indicator light blinked green. The door opened and the general walked inside a laboratory, where a man in a white medical coat was stressing himself over the latest biological readouts. When the doctor noticed the general walk in, he stood up to give the protocol salute.

"How is the project going, Doctor?" asked the General.

The doctor hesitated, but after a sharp look from his superior, quickly elaborated.

"Well," he said nervously, trying to gauge the general's reaction, "we're having some difficulties."

"Like what?"

"You see, this thing is over 5000 years old. The DNA you brought us is missing a small section, and, even though it's small, it's is impossible to copy."The doctor almost shuttered at a questioning glare from the general, and snapped into his explanation. "…but we did find a replacement."

"A replacement?" the General echoed impatiently. "Like what?"

"Well you see it's … a hedgehog."

The General was bewildered at the thought that a hedgehog could fill in the missing piece, but he sighed and shook his head.

"Whatever works. Just get that thing working, Doctor Robotnik!"

The General left Doctor Robotnik alone in the room. Robotnik crossed the room and stared into the glass tube, where a small ball black material floated.

"Soon, my creation," he growled ominously, "you shall awaken."

* * *

That's the end of it; I would like to hear advice and comments, but no flames please.


	2. Changes

Disclaimer: I have just recently bought Sonic the hedgehog!

(A man comes up and hands Mark a letter).

You have just been sued for— yikes! That's a lot of zeros…

(Mark puts the letter down and looks at the camera).

I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Now onto the Reviews

The Conflicted Writer: Thanks for reviewing I'm glad someone took time out to say what they think (glares at everyone who has read but not reviewed) anyway thanks and I do hope to hear from you again.

(This reviewer did a PM)

NUTCASE71733: Yeah there will definitely be some funny parts in it, and this chapter has something to do Chaos Emeralds.

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: Thanks man, oh and the maker of this story is Mark not Matt, though all are name start with an M so don't worry.

Now onto chapter 1

* * *

Chapter 1: changes

New York

Glassy Diamond shop

Glassy Diamond Shop, where all the most rare and expensive diamond get shipped. Where the overly rich men spoil their girlfriends or wives, and also where crooks come every now and then in hopes of getting away with cash, such as now.

"No one move or I'll shot every one of you!" Yelled a man in a brown jacket, a black ski mask and a pair of blue jeans.

The man pointed a shotgun at everyone in the store, signaling everybody to get down on the floor, and then he walked to the store clerk and pointed the shotgun at the man who now has sweated all over his clean white shirt. It was not the first time this store has been robbed with him in it; last time he was brought out as a hostage with a homemade gun.

"You fill this bag with everything in this store," the man threw the store clerk a white large bag.

When he turned around he saw in a glass case was a perfectly cut emerald the odd thing was, that it was the color green. The man broke the glass with the bottom of his shotgun, and picked it up, staring at it as if something took over him. However a rough voice broke his dreamlike state.

"Hey, dirt bag!" The man turned around and received a fist to the gut, sending him to the ground.

The man looked up and growled, "Why you little—,"

Before he could finished the sentence a foot slammed on his nose knocking him onto his back, the man jumped up and aimed his shotgun at the attacker. But when he pulled the trigger, nothing happened.

"What the—," The man yelped, and when he saw the barrel of his gun he gasped; the attacker had bent his gun.

And then a fist slammed onto his face, knocking him unconscious.

Everyone started to cheer and breathe sighs of relief, but then something surprising happened.

"Everyone, stay down!" He yelled roughly, the people sank back to the floor, shocked by the sudden gruffness.

The figure reached down, picked up the diamond from the man's pocket, and murmured, "Finally… I found it."

And without another word he left, when the police arrived and after they questioned everyone, they were surprised to find that everyone's story was the same: 'jewelry robber was attacked by an animal that could walk on two legs and could speak.'

_

* * *

God this trick is getting old! 'Sure let's put a Sonic the Hedgehog doll that bounces out at you in Sonic's locker, it will be fun, we'll laugh at him, hahahah!'_

I slammed my locker then turned to the person who put the doll in my locker, his spiked brown hair, a black leather jacket, and his pants were the same material as his jacket, as well as the color.

"You know I'm really getting ticked off!" I stomped towards him.

He scoffed, "And what are you going to do about it? Are you going to fight me? I'm so afraid."

I stared at him, then just turned my back and walked off. After all, why start a fight, I can't win, even though I wasn't the one who started it. But just then he pushed me, making me fall to the ground, my books flying out of my hands. I tried to get up, but he kicked me, knocking me on my back.

"Sora Shimomura! Leave him alone!"

Sora turned towards the crowd, that was coming to watch me get the crap beat out of me.

"Look Sonic, a girl has come to save you," Sora taunted.

I turned to see a blond haired girl, she had a plain white shirt, a green skirt with brown leather boots, she had light skin, a look of panic on her face, fearing that Sora was going kill me,( _I doubt that_, I thought, _but he might break a couple of my bones_), oh and her name was Maria Robotnik.

"Well, maybe if you asked nicer," Sora placed his foot on my chest and pressed down.

"Please let him go," she asked, looking down at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes.

Sora smiled, he lifted his foot off my chest and smirked.

"I'll see you later," he walked off into the crowd, disappearing from sight. Then Maria ran up to me and got on her knees, looking down at me as I was on the floor.

"Are you alright?" Maria asked, as she helped me pick my books up.

"I'm fine, and thanks," I replied as she gave my books, then we walked along the school hall.

"You know I heard the school dance is coming up, do you plan to go?" Maria asked, then she turned her gaze towards the books in her hand, a slight tint of red on her cheeks was visible.

"Nah," I replied.

"Why not?" She asked, looking away from her books.

"It's just one more chance for me to get picked on."

"Oh," Maria sighed, after small silence she said, "Well I have to go to class now."

Then she ran off, I would have sworn she had at least ten more minutes before her class, but I couldn't dwell on because I had to get to one of my classes too.

* * *

Have you ever felt what it's like for your vision to get darker and darker? I have, and it feels like a tight curtain has been pulled over my eyes. I was just sitting there, trying to focus on my school when I felt odd, then my vision went blurry and my legs went weak.

"Sir, can I go to the bathroom?" I asked, barely able to keep standing.

"Yes, go on mister Suai." The teacher replied.

I nodded quickly and proceeded to leave but on my way out I stumbled into a table, knocking all sorts of experiment over. I could hear laughing as I stumbled out into the hallway; it felt like hours till I got to the bathroom, when I made it I ran into a bathroom stall, head over the toilet, and feeling like throwing up. Instead I let out a scream of pain, I felt as if my body was being bended and shaped into something, and then it just stopped. Everything had stopped; my vision was normal, I didn't feel sick or anything, so I took a minute to think this through, but it was hard with everyone behind me yelling 'someone call animal control' or 'did someone spray pant that Hedgehog blue' and my favorite 'hey is that Sonic?'

"Why are all those voices feminine sounding?" I turned around slowly to a group of girls standing there, staring at me.

"Whoa!" I yelled, going into damage control, "I'm sorry, I never meant to— I thought it was— IT LOOKED LIKE THE BOYS BATHROOM!"

But after I said that they all started to scream at me, "I said I was sorry!"

I started to run but my clothes felt so heavy, like several weights have been thrown on my shoulders. When I look down there I saw that my clothes were a bit too big, heck it's not my clothes that are big, I'm too small!

Desperate time call drastic measures, "I'm sorry, but I really have to go!"

I took of my clothes (heard a scream from the females), and ran like mad!

_Great I can already see it now, teen streakier at the six o-clock news. _I ran as fast as I can, which was very fast (strangely), anyway I ran out of the school to see two school security guards at the entrance, fist they stared at me for awhile and then they crouched down low, ready to tackle me. I wanted to tell them to stop, but it didn't seem like they were going to listen to me, so I ran towards then and then I did something I didn't think I could (or dared to) do; I jumped over their heads. I jumped so high I that I landed in the Nature Park, which normally took about ten minutes to get there from the school, and I made it with one jump!

"How did I do that?" I asked myself, looking back where the school entrance was.

I got up and walked until I reached a pond and sat down on the edge, I took a handful of water and splashed it on my face, trying to shake off this feeling I had. _God it's been a really weird day,_ then when I took a closer look at my reflection instead of seeing… well… me, I saw a small animal that had large eyes, blue fur, red and white sneakers (the one part of my clothes I didn't leave behind,) and a little black nose. Now I don't know about most of you, but I think I took it well.

"A large hedgehog monster! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled, falling backwards on the grass.

Ok, well, maybe I didn't take it so well. It took a minute to calm down, and that minute mostly contained of me pinching myself, running into trees, and smacking myself with a rock. But there was no denying it, no matter how I looked at it, I couldn't deny that I had became—

"Sonic the Hedgehog…"

* * *

Sorry there isn't a lot of action in this chapter, but there will be in the next for it will be Sonic's first duel with—(drum roll)— ohh, can't tell you, you'll have to tune in for next on Sonic the Hedgehog: Secret Identity!

Anyway that's the end of it; I would like to hear advice and comments, but no flames please. And for you all who do not have an account for the site, I allow anonymous reviews.

Sora Shimomura is from my brother's fic: Ghost Rider.


	3. The Thin Line

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or Otherworld by Rammstein. Now onto the reviews.

NUTCASE71733: Good guess but you will just have to read this chapter to see who the bank robber is.

The Conflicted Writer: I'm very happy that I improved (with the helpful advice from Michael,) anyway thanks a lot for review, I did take a look at your story it was cool, and I do not worry about reviews though I am happy to say this is my first one that is doing good so thanks!

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: Yeah well whatever and thanks for the review.

(This reviewer did a PM)

GammaTron: Wow? I am very pleased that you liked it.

Faermage-KH Junkie: It won't be much of a cross over, it's more of little mentions. Whether Maria will be teased or not, you'll find out later.

On to the credits,

First off, I would like to thank Michael for helping me with the detail.

Next, I would like to thank my reviewers for giving me confidence to keep writing.

And last, I would like to thank Sega for making Sonic the Hedgehog, you rock!

Now on to the chapter two.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Thin Line

I have no idea how this happened, no nothing, I mean how did this happen, is it the name? Yeah it's gotta be the name, or my parents, yeah it's them; I mean who names their kid Sonic! Am I some experiment or a monster? But one thing I do know is that I'm freakin fast! I ran around the nature park 30 times, I could do whatever I want, though I have no idea how to go back to human, maybe if I focused really hard, _come on make me human make me— oh no not that feeling again! _I fell to my knees groaning in pain, I started to notice that I was getting taller, and that it got really cold out.

"Yes, I'm back to normal," I looked down, "and I'm naked… great."

I had to think of a way to get out with out anyone noticing me, so I walked for a little bit realizing that the nature park was totally empty, _where is everyone? It should be open by now._

I reached the gate to see police cars parked outside, and then I noticed that there were policemen everywhere, with dogs out and guns in their hands.

"Ok, there's no way he's getting out, spilt up and bring him in!"

_I can't believe they sent cops to find me, why would they? Wait… oh right, I heard on the news that a very dangerous killer was seen in the Nature Park, that's good, they're not after me… but there is a killer in here! _I quickly ducked behind a tree to avoid being seen, I had to think very carefully; _I could go to the police, get on the news as a naked teen, but then they would ask questions on why a teen was naked in the Nature Park. Or, I could run further into the park, have a fifty-fifty chance of running into a very dangerous and crazy killer… this is a hard one… fifty-fifty is a good chance._

I turned away from the police and started to run, kinda wishing that I was still that fast blue Hedgehog. Though I was putting some distance between me and the police officers, I stopped to catch my breath, I turned my head and saw a gift shop that had a giant hummingbird on the top of the building, there was a cardboard sign that had a button on it and if you pressed the button it says 'come now, come and see all the great things we have at the gift shop!'

I looked to see if any of the police had made it this far yet, luckily there was none so I made a dash to the door opened it, (which was odd, you would think they would have a lock on this thing). I stepped in and stopped, letting my eyes get used to the dark, once I did I moved to where some clothes would be; I picked up a yellow hoodie with a mockingbird on it, and these funny looking pants with a butterfly on it (which I swear was girl pants,). However I stopped as I heard foot steps from behind me.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said a cold voice.

I turned around to see a man, with a white sleeveless T-shirt, blue jeans, a goatee (that really needed a shave,) dark skin, oh and he was twilling a large knife around.

"You shouldn't have come in here." He grinned, pointing his knife at me.

He rushed forward, swinging his knife at me. I side stepped out of the way, then made a mad dash across the store, the man right behind me. I knew I was going to die if I didn't think of anything fast, but then I saw it; a broom closet! I jumped in the broom closet, slammed it shut, took a broom, and bared the door with it.

"Unlock the door kid, and this will end faster!" He yelled, as he kicked the door with his foot.

I racked my brains for an idea, and I found one. Now normally I wouldn't have done this, but my options were thin right now; I bent down to the floor and focused: _come on turn me into super fast hedgehog, now! _Soon after I felt that same sick feeling from before, I felt my body shrink in size and saw my skin turn blue. It worked, and just in time too: Then the door swung open, the man held knife ready to slice me, although instead of seeing a teen huddling under some brooms, he got a blur of blue, followed by 20 hits in the gut, and an uppercut that knocked him to the floor.

I found a rope and tied it onto his waist; I hung the rope on the rafters so that the police would find him. Then before anyone could walk in, I sped off, a grin on my face; _I could do __anything__ I want with these powers, anything… _

* * *

Soon after I returned back home I had to explain why I was missing for three hours, (it was not that hard, all I said was 'some guy trapped me in a locker' which happens on a daily basis.) After that I went up to my room, took a shower, laid on my bed, then I fell asleep around ten a clock. Dreaming of all the things I could do tomorrow.

* * *

I awoke the next day, feeling the greatest I have ever felt in years. I walked down the stairs with a skip in my walk, all the way to the kitchen where my Mom and Dad were sitting at the table, drinking their morning coffee. I stepped past them, opened the fridge door, pulled out a bottle of orange juice, and poured it into a glass then sat down with them.

"Hurry up and finish you breakfast, I have to take you to school and your Mom has a big case at Court house," my dad said as he put down his coffee.

"Actually, I was hoping I could walk to school," I asked, quickly taking a drink of my orange juice.

"Well, if you really want to I guess, but stay away from the alleys," my mom warned.

I grabbed my backpack, said my goodbyes, walked outside, and ran behind my house and ducked down so no one saw me. Then I quickly took off my clothes I started to concentrate; _come on, turn me into Sonic, _I stopped, realizing that I was already 'Sonic' and decided to correct myself,_ the hedgehog._

I didn't even have to focus much this time, and the pain was less intense, and soon I shrunk in size, turned blue, and had a tail. Soon after that I got up, packed my clothing in my backpack, and I made sure no one was around before trying something that has been on my mind; I crouched low and propelled myself in the air, just like yesterday when I jumped over those guards. I made it to the rooftop and landed neatly, then I looked at the other building ahead of me and another idea popped up. I took a step back, ran forward and leaped in the air; I landed on the roof in front of me and grinned. I looked at the next building and leaped on that too, pretty soon I was hopping on the rooftops of the city. _Before I turn back to normal there are couple things I want to do, _I thought, remembering on how I was bullied everyday, now it's their turn.

* * *

I landed on the school rooftop and waited for a school bus to arrive, soon the bus came up and everyone got off it, though I didn't see Sora with them. _Oh well, I'll give his buddy a little extra torment_, I thoughtThey had just made some poor victim pant less when I ran through at lighting speed, gave one of the guys a wedgie, knocked the other into a pile of mud, and then gave the kid back his pants. I moved at lightning speed, I was pretty sure no one saw me (at least I don't think anyone did.)

By the time I had turned back to being Sonic Suai, everyone was laughing at the bullies I tormented as I walked by to get into the school, though you would not believe the things I can do like; get a look at the test answers or sneaking into… places. Anyway, I started walking down the hall to lunch, when I noticed there was a bunch of students and teachers watching the TV, as if something big were happening. I pushed my way past some students to see what was happening, what saw made my eyes widen.

**Just ten minutes ago the District Courthouse's security system went off, someone or something has broken in and knocked out two guards, so far there are no known fatalities.**

I looked closely at the screen and felt my jaw drop, there was a red animal going into the court house doors, a red animal! Could it be a coincidence? I mean, just as I turned into Sonic the Hedgehog there is also someone like me? But then I realized something much more important when I realized _what_ courthouse that was:_ my Mom is in there!_ It felt like it was getting harder to breath, my legs were shaking as terrible thoughts rushed through my head, _could she be in danger, could she be dead!?_ _I hope the police can help her in time! Wait a minute… I have these powers, I can save_ _her myself!_

This was more important than getting revenge, or fulfilling every dream I ever had, this was my mom in trouble. I won't let her get hurt, not as long as I have the powers of the fastest thing alive, Sonic the Hedgehog. I turned around and ran for the exit, opened the door and started to run. Sure I could've turned into Sonic and be there like lightning, but there were way too many people here, and my rep was bad enough for me to be a nudist.

* * *

After awhile of running I gave up and decided to take a bus (Ironic, I'm part time Sonic the Hedgehog, and I need to take a bus to get where I need to go), after awhile I made it to the courthouse and I pondered on what to do; _now if I want to get in there it's time to turn to my alter ego; Sonic the Hedgehog! God I'm a dork._

I ran into an alley and started to undress, though it was hard with all those people muttering behind me. Then I froze, _please tell me there is no one behind me,_ however when I turned around there was an elderly couple, staring at me with horrified looks.

"Hi there, um, watch tonight's football game; it's going to be great," I chuckled, feeling my cheeks flame up.

They gave me a look of disgust and left, so I quickly got undressed and proceeded to transform. When I finished I put my clothes in my backpack, hid it under a trash can, and then ran off.

I ran around some News Reporters, jumped on a police car, and then leaped onto the courthouse roof. Unfortunately my sneaky entrance didn't work out; I heard a bunch of people yelling at me, a quick glance over my shoulder proved that there were cameras pointing at me. But I didn't care, if my Mom was in there I had to get in there fast. I walked along the roof until I reached a skylight; I looked through it to see everyone on the floor, my Mom hiding under a desk. Then I saw the animal from the news, it was indeed colored red, but it also had white gloves with two spikes on each of them, a long brown nose, red hair that went below his shoulders, oh, and he was holding a perfectly shape emerald that was blue. I took a step back, leaped in the air and crashed through the skylight; the glass fell to the floor around me as I landed across from the red animal. He turned his head and when his eyes fell on me he froze, he seemed to be shocked at seeing someone much like himself.

I stood up and laughed, "Hey 'Knuckles', it's me Sonic."

The animal raised an eyebrow at me, "What are you talking about you blue rodent? My name is Dart."

"Yeah, well, I don't even care if you're the princess of wackoville," I growled, "I'm not going to let you hurt these people!"

"You fool," Knuckles (or Dart if you prefer) frowned, "If you understood what I'm trying to do then—,"

"Enough!" I yelled, dashing towards him, slamming my fists on him.

He fell back a few feet and smirked, apparently something about my attack was funny.

"Well Sonic, I guess you're not just going to let me go?" I shook my head to answer him, all he did was smirk, "That's good too you know, because I can get really board by just hitting around humans."

_(Play: Otherworld – Rammstein, FFX OST: Disc 1) _

He ran up and swung he fists at me, I dodged the first one but the other one nailed me in the gut. I flew backwards and landed right into a chair, I got up and groaned.

_Dang, that hurt a lot more then Sora's fists,_ I thought, getting back on to my feet.

I ran up to him and we both got into a fist fight, none of us getting any hits on each other, but during that fist fight we failed to see the helicopters flying above the building. They were letting out men with full body armor on, they had large machine guns, and on there helmet was the letter G. Not to mention the large amount of men outside the court house.

* * *

The captain of the team walked up to one of his soldiers, "What's the status?"

"It seems that… two animals are fighting," the soldier scratched his head.

"So, why were we called here? Couldn't they have just called animal control?" The general asked, looking at the court house.

"Come here sir," he walked the general to a tent, and turned a monitor on, the monitor relayed pictures from a spy camera one of the soldiers were holding over the broken skylight.

It showed two animals fighting each other; one was blue, and the other red.

The solider cleared his throat, "These aren't ordinary animals; they can talk, stand on two legs, and fight like humans."

_

* * *

__Ok Sonic, quick review: I kicked him into a desk and I thought it would work, but it only seemed to just make him really angry. However, I think if I can get one more hit on him he'll go down._

I ran to him, ready to land the finishing blow, but he jumped up and grabbed my fist, blocking my attack. He was about to hit me in the face when the door was kicked open, then men rushed in holding large guns.

"Stun them, we want them alive!" A man yelled.

As he yelled that five more men jumped from the window and landed right behind us, they aimed and squeezed the triggers of their guns. But instead of bullets, beams of light shot at us, the two of us jumped behind a desk, narrowly avoiding the lasers.

I looked at him and asked, "Temporary truce?"

He grinned at me, "Sure."

We shook hands, though he was squeezing my hand very hard, "Hey, you know a hand shake can tell a lot about an animal… oh."

Before I knew it he threw me over the desk, I landed with a loud crash as Knuckles (or Dart) broke through the wall and ran away.

"You chase after the red animal!" A soldier ordered as he took out a walkie-talkie, "We have one of them and are in pursuit of the other."

They roughly pulled me to my feet and were about to handcuff me, when I saw the emerald that he was holding. I don't know what made me do this, but I broke free of their grasps and grabbed the Emerald. Just as I grabbed the emerald it shined for a minute, then a small blue light arose from the emerald. It floated around me as the soldiers rushed for me, just when they were about to grab me they faded away, and everything went white.

* * *

That's it, and yes Knuckles is Dart just with a different name, anyway advice and comments are wanted flames are not.

Congratulations to all the reviewers who made their guesses, and congrats to Faermage-KH Junkie for guessing Knuckles.


	4. A hero's path

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Review replies:

Faermage-KH Junkie: maybe he is maybe he's not, plus he is named Dart because not everything is from the game.

Conflicted Writer: Thanks man, you always comment on the things I work hard on.

TheAzureDolphin: Ah, it's ok.

GammaTron: Being sore is one of the many thing he going to be feeling in this chapter.

theredone1223: Yeah I'm hoping to get them in on this chapter or on the next one.

Before I start the chapter I would like to thanks some people: Michael for beta reading this chapter, and NUTCASE 1733 for helping on one part.

Ok now onto chapter three

* * *

Chapter 3: A hero's path 

The blinding light that obscured my vision faded, but not my confusion because when the light faded I realized I wasn't in the courtroom. I slowly got up from the ground and looked around, there where ruins all around me looked to be really old, and there were people with dark tanned skin, jet black hair, their pants that looked like they were made of brown leather, and some had feathers from hawks on little bandanas they wore. The men wore no shirts while the women wore a brown leather shirt, a long skirt that went to their ankles that was also made with brown leather. They must have been Indian, oh yeah they're seemed to be missing the fact that a stranger is in their town; they walked by me as if I was only a next door neighbor. I got up noticing that I was still transformed, making it weirder that they weren't freaking out that a walking blue hedgehog suddenly appeared in there village… thing.

I was standing there, trying to process what was happening, when I heard a voice call out to me, "You must be Sonic, right?"

I turned around to see a girl; she was wearing something totally different than the other girls, a white T-shirt (well, it looked kinda like a T-shirt anyway), a skirt, though I couldn't tell what it was made of (it looked like a bunch of different fabrics). Brown sandals, and a couple of little items like rocks that had writing carved into it, the items were all tied to the front of her long black hair.

"How do you know my name?" I asked.

She bent down and picked up the blue emerald, "When you touched the emerald all your memories became infused with it, with it I know you better than you know yourself."

I smiled and scoffed, "I find that hard to believe, after all emeralds don't read your memories."

She closed her eyes and for a second I though I saw the emerald glow as she spoke, "When you were five your parents and your older brother went to the movie theater, when a man came out and shot your father in the arm, and then did the same to your mother. He grabbed you and ran, your brother ran after you tackled the man. Then two other people came out and grabbed your brother, you tried to stop them, but they just pushed you away, and then they threw him into to a van and drove off."

I tried to fight away tears, but instead it just came out in my voice, "Any- anyone would know that, all they would have to do is look it up."

"It's been ten years since then, they say there is little hope for his survival, but in your heart you still think he's out there."

"Yeah… so why am I here?" I asked, trying to get of the subject.

"The emerald brought you here, because of your soul," she answered, sitting down on a large rock.

"My soul?" I asked, my confusion growing with every minute.

She nodded, "Even though you have this anger built up inside you, you been given these powers to help the humans."

"Hold on, you speak as if you're an alien or something," I paused, taking one step back.

She smiled warmly at me and sighed, "We have powers just like you…"

She put down the emerald and stood up, she closed her eyes, and she started to glow red. I could see the outline of her body in the light, it not only got smaller, but when the light stopped, she had a large nose that was in the same shape of that Dart guy. In fact she looked a lot like him, except she had light red fur, and she was wearing clothes (how did she do? I need to learn that trick, then again my fur acts as my clothes).

"Who are you?" I asked in amazement.

She looked at me and smiled, "My name is Tikal."

"So how did this happen to us?" I asked, hoping to get some answers at last.

She motioned for me to follow her, "When the people of our village are born, the gods bless us with… very special powers. Although the powers don't awaken until we reach the age of fifthteen, how long ago did you turn fifthteen?"

"About two weeks ago," I answered, but there was something that was bothering me, "But I've never been here… where ever here is."

"That's the thing, you were never here not as a baby, never," She replied, while walking out of her village.

"Where are you going?" I asked, hesitant on following.

"I'm going to take you to the temple, you coming?" She asked, walking out of the village.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to follow her, though if I was to ever find out what I am, I had to follow her.

* * *

We walked a bit through a very thick forest (that I would guess the village was located in the middle of the forest,) then we stepped out of the forest to see something to make me gasp; a large chunk of land that was right over a pound with animals. While the land was being supported by five large stone pillars, on top of the land was a temple with stairs leading up to throne, which I couldn't tell what was in it till we walked up. 

"This is the temple where we worship our gods," she said, as we crossed a wooden bridge that was leading to the chunk of floating land.

I didn't say anything, I was more nervous of what I was going to see; could it be a council of large talking animal gods? Though I guess I would find out because we just crossed a couple of the villagers (that most of been guards.)

"Sonic, I would like you to meet… the Master Emerald."

A large emerald the was glowing with all sorts of colors, blue, red, green, yellow, silver, purple, azure (sky blue, light blue, whatever you like to call it.)

"So your god is a giant emerald?" I asked, as I stared into the emerald.

"Long ago, there was a great war that engulfed the world," she replied, "A war that involved all the countries..."

I gasped, there was only two things in history that matched that description, "Wait, do you mean one of the World Wars?"

"The first one made our god mad, the second made it so mad that it decided to go in slumber. Our god had seven disciples, its seven followers took the form of an emerald, granting those with a virtuous soul the power to try to change the world. Legend states that until an everlasting peace is formed, the Master will remain in a slumber," She pointed to the big emerald, "That is our god, and his followers grant us the power."

"So the followers are those little emeralds?" I asked.

She nodded, "It's up to you to use your powers for the good of man kind, help us."

I wanted to say that it's going to take a lot more than just me to atone for everyone sins, but for some reason this girl filled me with a positive energy. It was a strange feeling, but I knew I would feel guilty if I denied her, so I nodded.

Her face brightened with happiness, "Thank you, you will go back now, but I will call for you again, and then I will train you."

"Wait, how do I know when you call me?" I asked.

She grabbed my hand and then put the blue emerald in my hand, "This will call you when the time comes, but don't lose it because whoever picks it up will get all of your memories. Until then, goodbye Sonic Suai."

The blinding light emitted from the emerald, and soon everything went white.

* * *

The light was gone, but it was still very dark. I sat up and took a minute to get used to the darkness, only to realize that I was in my room, in my bed, I was human and my clothes were on! 

_Was it all a dream?_ Though that thought did not last long, for when I turned to see on my dresser was that blue emerald.

"Ok, this is weird," I said to myself as I sat up.

I heard talking coming from the downstairs living room, I walked down the stairs, took a step around the corner, and entered my living room. The living room was fairly simple; it had a red carpet, two chairs, one leather couch, a wide screen TV (that my Dad got twenty percent off, he works at a electronic store,) a Wii that I got for my fifteenth birthday, and a couple pictures that hung on the tan wall. Oh yeah, my Mom was setting on a couch with a man in a tuxedo, (he looked like he was taking notes,) though it was his badge that scared me, it had a large G emblem on it just like those men did that attacked me.

"That's all I need Mrs. Suai, thank you and have a good day," the man got up and walked past me to the door.

"Good morning Sonic," my Mom said, as she got up and walked to the kitchen, "What do you want to eat?"

I paused for a minute for the sudden concept of breakfast distracted me, but I still forced myself to ask, "Um am I mistaken, but isn't it Friday? Don't I have school?"

"I know, but with all that happened yesterday I thought you might use a day off."

Then a thought came into my head, "Hey Mom, how did I get home yesterday?"

A confused look crossed her face, "Why you father came and picked you up."

_It must have been Tikal,_ I thought before answering,"Right, I just forgot, you know with all that's been happening."

She turned to the cook top, "How about waffles?"

I nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, _I promised I would try to help the world, does that mean I'll have to be a super hero? Anyway, I guess Sonic the Hedgehog make his debut today._

* * *

My Mom wouldn't let me out of the house until it was around four o'clock, so most the time I spent in the living room playing my Wii. Finally she let me leave and I told her I was heading to a friend's house, and I knew who I needed to see. 

I walked awhile till I reached my friend's neighborhood, which wasn't full of big houses, mostly ranch houses (one story,) and a couple two story houses. Anyway, I walked up to his house which was a one story as well, I stepped on the porch and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal young a boy at least eight years old, light blond hair, brown eyes, he was wearing a white lap coat, blue jeans, and a pair of overly large glasses. There was oil smudges on his face, which meant he has been working on another experiment or something.

"Hey Miles, listen I need your help," I said, as I walked past him and into the house.

He seemed to have been in a daze until I stepped inside, realizing I was there he frowned, "Sonic, you can't be here this is my sanctuary of Zen and peace."

Then a very loud voice yelled from one of the rooms further back, "Miles, who is at the door!?"

I ignored the loud yell and sighed, "Come on I need your help."

The loud voice screamed again at Miles, who was looking a bit overwhelmed as he yelled back, "Shut up grandma!"

Miles sighed in exasperation and turned back to me, "What could it possible be?"

"I think I'm going insane!" I yelled holding my hands to my head.

"Like how?" He asked, closing the front door.

"Yesterday I ran to the court house, but then I wake up in my bed," I explained, leaning against the wall, I decided to not tell him of how I fought a red animal who looks like Knuckles.

"Maybe you hit your head and fell unconscious?" Miles asked bluntly.

"I doubt that, my Mom said that Dad came and picked me up," I countered.

He stood there thinking, finally he made a decision, "I can run a few tests, and maybe we can find out what's wrong."

I sighed, "Thank you."

We walked down the hall and into the garage that had a door leading into a small room, inside the room was a pretty large TV that was hooked up to a computer, there was also a lot of experiments going on due to the machines lying around.

"Sit right there, and put that on…" He instructed, I walked over to a chair, sat down on it, and put on something that looked like a pan.

Miles was about to turn on his computer when he stopped and said to me, "Please remove all metal things such as, cell phones, and rings… oh and are you allergic to cats?"

I blinked and answered slowly, "No."

"Ok good," he turned and hit a button, after that I felt a small spark, then an image of my brain shown up on the TV.

"Hmmmm… Hmmmm…" he frowned as he studied the image of my brain.

"Do you see anything?" I asked, a little worried that something was wrong with me.

"Fortunately, I see nothing," He sighed in relief, " There could be something in blood that's causing this though. I could take a blood sample, but it would take a least a day to check it all out."

I got up from the chair and walked to the door, "Thanks, I'll be back tomorrow."

Miles waved goodbye and I walked outside. But as I opened the door to leave I heard the TV from the living room, it sounded like a news report which was odd because the news doesn't show until 10 at night. Because of this, I decided to listen in a bit:

**We got reports that an armored car is being robbed while moving at top speed, and if this keeps going it will put a lot of lives at stake.**

_This is a perfect! I go there, beat up robbers, stop the car, and then boom! Make it out fast._

I exited the house and looked for an area to hide, that garden shed looked like a perfect place. I ran to the garden shed, got undressed, and focused, _Time to change… and please don't tell me it was all a dream! _I waited for awhile, but I didn't feel anything and I sighed, _Was it a dream after all? _

I stood up, took a step forward, and tripped on something. I gritted my teeth as I hit the pavement, I looked at my feet and I saw something unexpected; red sneakers and blue legs instead of blue jeans. I saw the pile of clothes behind me and realized it got so easy to transform that I hardly felt it.

"Ohhhhhhh… Well, I was freakin out for no reason," I laughed as I ran out of the garden shed.

But first I stopped outside the window of Miles' living room to see where it was, _Ok, I think that's Soho so I have a bit to run to_. I started to run, dodging people and cars, though it started to get harder when the cars were bunching up, (that must have meant I'm getting closer). I decided if I kept running I would run out of luck and hit a car, so I jumped on the top of the cars, jumping one by one. Everyone got out of their cars to see a blue hedgehog jumping to where the speeding car was last seen, I stopped running to see the worse thing I have ever seen: there was at least a dozen of cars piled on each other, and for a second I thought I heard screaming from one of the cars.

I looked to see a toddler maybe five years old; he was in a burning car that crushed into a building. I ran up the wall then jumped through one of the building windows, I ran down the stairs then into the lobby to where it was crushed. There in the driver's seat was the kid, who knows how long he'll last till the smoke gets to him. I ran over, threw open the car door, picked up the kid, but as I was running away with the kid in my arms the car exploded behind me, sending us through the other window. I slammed through the window, keeping the kid close to me so he would not fall out of my arms; I twisted my body so we wouldn't land on our heads. I landed on the ground smoothly and looked back at the burning building, still wondering how I survived. I looked in front of me to see a cheering crowd, though I really didn't have time to waste, I took the kid to the ambulance, and then sped through the crowd and after the car.

_It's time to see who did this, _I was now closing in on the armored car, when I noticed that the door has been ripped of its hinges. I jumped into the car to see someone I thought I would never see for a long time.

"Dart…"

* * *

I would like to hear how everyone like this chapter, advice, comments, ideas, I would like to hear them. Though no flames. 


	5. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, now onto the reviews replies,

NUTCASE71733: Believe it or not I thought for about two to three hours about the background for the emeralds, and I agree there needs to be a Sonic the Hedgehog.

HyperShanic01: Thanks, and I do hope this chapter is as good as the rest. 

theredone1223: Who said that Dart did all that at first? And not all of them will transform, if Miles will transform or not will be discovered later. 

Faermage-KH Junkie: I wanted to make a different idea of how it happened, in this case the emerald.

Northernmegas: I'm considering what you said, it would be a cool idea…

The Conflicted Writer: Thank you for saying that, though what happens if Miles touches the emerald? What happens if it hurt Miles? Sonic would never forgive himself. 

On to the credits 

Thank you Michael for beta reading this chapter, oh and all of you read his Ghost Rider fic.

* * *

Chapter 4: Misunderstandings

Texas, Gun laboratory 

Dr. Robotnik walked along the hall of Gun's most high-tech laboratories'; following behind him was a man dressed black cloak concealing every bit of him.

Dr. Robotnik touched a finger print scanner, making the door move aside, "Everything is going as planned, the Hedgehog's DNA is working perfectly, and we think it will be ready with in the next month." 

Dr. Robotnik stepped to a much larger tube, with a pile of bluish goop, "But this one, it grows larger for the amount chaos in a fifty mile radiuses. We had to make a special tube so it would not break out."

The man turned his attention to the pile of blue goop, and then put his hand to the glass, the pile of goop shaped in to a little raptor. It started biting at the glass, trying to get out of tube.

"Hahahah," a cold, dark inhuman voice spoke, "Perfect… you have my money to keep these projects going."

Dr. Robotnik smiled, "You won't be disappointed."

"That's what I like to hear," he walked to the door, and then turned to Dr. Robotnik, "When the time comes, I'll be back." 

He turned the corner and disappeared in thin air, leaving an ominous chill in the air to whoever felt it. 

* * *

27 days till present day.

I stood there completely frozen, he had not yet noticed me if fact he was mumbling something about, 'she got here before I did…' 

Finally I found myself able to growl out these words, "You… you caused all this."

He turned in shock to see me standing at the entrance to the armored car.

"You could have killed people!" I yelled, starting to feel my anger rise by the second.

"What? No way, it was that—," though he couldn't get that last word out, for I punched him in the gut, making him fall to his knees.

"Soon you will be in a nice cell," I growled, thinking I won.

But what he did not only hurt so much, it was unexpected: he grabbed my foot, lifted me off my feet and then started to twirl me around, hitting the side of the car. Then he threw me right out of where I came, I hit the road and rolled until I slowed into a stop. Luckily because of my fur I was protected from any burns from skidding on the road, though everything hurt so badly once I got up. _I can't let him get away again, _I ran after the armored car, instead of just jumping in to face him again I leaped in and tackled him. Slamming him against the ground, not giving him a chance I started hitting him, kicking him, whatever that would bring this guy down!

"You're fast, but you fight like a ten year old," He laughed as he kicked my legs from under me, sending me to the floor.

Then he leaped up and held me down, he raised up his fist, ready slam it down on my head. When we started to notice that not only we were out of the city, the car just fell down a steep cliff! We got up, looked at each other and then sat down, it was if we just gave up, we were too hurt to walk, fight, or even scream.

He closed his eyes then said something to me, "Hey um, sorry about when I said, 'you fight like a ten year old' thing."

"Huh? Thanks… I'm sure you didn't really do all of this, right?"

"No, it was that Bat girl."

I was just about to speak again, when that same orb from the emerald flew around us. 

"Don't just stand here, get going!" The emerald ordered, I recognized that voice though.

"Tikal!" I yelled as I sat up.

"How did you know that name?" Dart asked as he sat up as well.

"No time for that, Chaos Control!" Tikal yelled.

Then that same blinding light from earlier went over me, though instead of ending up in my room, or in ruins, I was at the bottom of the cliff. In a forest, and the armored car laying right side up, as if it didn't fall some odd feet.

"Huh, well that was lucky," I laughed to myself, until I turned to see Dart right beside me, we jumped back and got in our battle stances ready for round three, when the blue orb floated down in the middle of us and took physical form of a human.

"Why are you two fighting?" she stood in between us, holding her arms out.

"He put people at risk!" I yelled back.

"I told you, it was that Bat girl!" He yelled back.

Soon both of us were bickering at each other like five year old kids, and of course there always the Mom to settle it; in this case Tikal was that Mom.

"Listen you two are supposed to be helping people not fighting each other, why did the go—," 

But then she stopped right in the middle of her sentence, as if she was losing focus, then she dropped to the floor. We stopped our fighting and rushed to her, Dart sat next to her and lifted her head.

"What just happened to her?" I asked, immensely worried (aka; panicking) about her. 

He paused for a minute and then said, "She needs rest." 

"She needs a doctor!" I retorted.

"No!" He countered forcefully, causing me to jump, "Do you know somewhere she can rest?"

_God I'm going to regret this,_ I thought, as I answered, "She can stay at my house."

Dart nodded then looked around, "How will we get there?"

I smiled, "You're forgetting one thing; I'm the fastest thing alive."

* * *

I got both Dart and Tikal back to my house, all in at least… two seconds? Three seconds, tops. I had just came out of an alley, (to get changed,) when Dart asked, "That's where you live?" 

"Yeah, just give me a minute," I walked up to the door used my key, then did a quick search to see if my parents where home, luckily they weren't.

I ran out to them, "Ok I'll take her in, then I'll open my window and you go crawl in."

He nodded then went into hiding, waiting for me to give him the signal.

I walked over to her and slipped my arms underneath her shoulders, as I picked her she opened her eyes and groaned, "Sonic, where are we?"

"I'll tell you in a little bit, can you walk?" I asked.

She nodded and started to walk forward, only to almost fall back down. I ran forward and caught her, supporting her with one arm around her waist, and the other holding her arm around my neck so she would not fall. As if all this didn't look wrong, that same old couple from the courthouse came walking by me, seeing me holding Tikal like that got some responses: the old man glared at me while the woman put her hand to her mouth, the only thing I could do is put on a smile, and give them a thumbs up. _God Sonic, stop saying or doing anything to make you look stupider than you are already are! _

I quickly got her into the house, shut the door, practically dragged her up the stairs, brought her into my room, laid her on my bed (by that time she was out of it,) and then opened my window.

A couple seconds later Dart came through the window, I sighed and said impatiently, "Ok, now what?" 

Dart looked around, "The emerald from at the court house, do you have it?"

I nodded went to my dresser and I looked around it… only to realize it wasn't there, I began to panic and whirled around, I was about to tell Dart the bad news when I looked down and saw it was covered by some clothes.

"Here," I tossed it to him, he walked over to Tikal then put in her hands, and then I saw blue energy running up her hands.

"That should do it," He said, while sitting down in a chair.

"How long will it be till she wakes up?" I asked, still not taking my eyes of blue emerald.

"At least a week," he replied.

I winced at that, _how am I going to keep my parents from finding out now?_

"Hey, I'm heading back to the crash sight, keep this door locked." I instucted, making it crystal clear that getting caught was last on my list.

Dart nodded and I ran out… after a quick stop at the bathroom (to transform,) then I was off.

* * *

Crash sight,

"Looks like the police have not found it yet," I said to myself as arrived at the crash sight.

I entered the armored car, looking in the bags, but all I found was a mass amount of money… _No don't_ _even_ _think about it. _Then there was a vault that was damaged by the crash. I opened it to see a container with a six serums that was colored light tan, and the label read: **Chaos, VERY DANGEROUS.**

Then I felt something lightly touch my head, and then a woman's voice, "Now why don't you just give that to me." 

Then I heard a click, it was a gun, "Before this has to get bloody."

"Ok got it," I picked up the container…then I threw the container over my head. Just as I expected she lifted the gun from my head and sprinted for the container, though I being much fast then her, quickly turned, tripped her, and then jumped, grapping it right before it hit the ground. 

I turned to her, and she started to shoot at me, I dodged two but then the worst happened; the other one lodged itself in my shoulder. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, never feeling so much pain in my life.

I had to get out of there, I sprinted out of the armored car, the only thing I could think was that I had to transform back to a human and get help. 

I went into hiding and quickly transformed, got my clothes out of backpack, put them on, (after throwing up from the pain,) and then stumbled down the street, I knew where to go.

I limped down the street and up to the frontdoor, Ibarely had enough strength to knock on the door, and then the door opened to reveal Miles.

"Sonic what… the heck!" Miles yelled, looking at my arm, his face paleing. 

I couldn't walk anymore, it hurt so much.I fell onto my knees, and then face down onthe ground.

"Oh god, Sonic!" Miles yelled, and I lost focus and my vision went black…

* * *

Will Sonic live or die? It will all be revealed in the next chapter Sonic the Hedgehog: Secret Identity! Please review, comments, advice, and ideas are wanted, flames are not.


	6. My Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or Rascal Flatts: Stand, now onto the review replies.

NUTCASE71733: Good guess, I'm slowly trying to prelude the second installment, and yes there is going to be more than one.

Northernmegas: If not book one, maybe number two.

The Conflicted Writer: Pins and needles? Then I have to say, get off them, you're going to hurt yourself! Anyway thanks for the review.

theredone1223: I hate to say it, but this is the last chapter… just kidding, you'll see just read on through.

Faermage-KH Junkie: I am trying to get Michael to say yes to a one time cross over, but even if, not till further in so we can use more stuff without ruining this fic.

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: That's true…

HyperShanic01: Well thanks for the review, and when I need help I'll be sure to send you a PM.

Shimohi Inferno Tiger: Thanks for the review; I do plain to re-add in the GUN soldier later on.

Darkness in light54: Thanks for the comment.

Gijinka Renamon: Thanks I got the name for this from a Superman comic, and the idea from something I made a long time ago.

Author notes: this chapter is mostly just Sonic telling about his past.

I would like to thank Michael for beta reading this chapter,

And all of the reviewers, who have given me confidence to write, thank you all.

* * *

Chapter 5: My life…

_(Play Sonic Suai's theme: Stand — Rascal Flatts)_

I have never believed the thing about 'you see your life flash before your eyes' thing when you die, though I'm seeing everything that has happened to me, does that mean I'm dieing or dead?

_March 15__th__ 1998, age five,_

_I remember that day... It was the day when my parents got out of the hospital, I kept asking them, 'when will Michael come back,' my Mom would break out in tears, and then my Dad would reply._

"_Soon Sonic, soon."_

I felt cold, and as if I was being dragged across the floor.

_June 7__th__ 2000, age seven,_

_That day was when we have just moved into are new house, I felt so alone, so sad, by then I thought that he would never come back. Throughout that day I held on to that stuffed bear that my brother got me on my fifth birthday, I thought my life would never be the same…_

It feels like my shoulder is being dug into, it's so painful!

_August 25__th__ 2000, age seven,_

_My first day at my new school, that day was when I thought I saw a light through those dark days, her name was Maria Robotnik. She was only one month younger than me, she asked to be my friend, from there on out she's been my best friend._

The pain lessens, I stop feeling everything…

_April 1__st__ 2006, age thirteen,_

_My Dad and I were riding home; it was raining that day, pretty hard too. Then a semi truck right in front of us started to swerve, and then crashed right into a car driving on the other side of the road. Both the semi truck and the car were on fire, my Dad stopped to see if he could help them. The only survivors were a young boy and a baby girl by the names of Miles and Cream Prower, with both of their parents dead they went to live with their grandparents._

I hear a faint voice yelling my name, 'Sonic, Sonic!' though it grows fainter.

_March 10__th__ 2007, age fourteen_

_The anniversary of the day he was kidnapped, I couldn't stand it anymore. I grew so angry I tore apart everything he gave me, his pictures, even the teddy bear, that's when my Dad came up to me and said: "You have to stop this! He's gone, he's gone and he's not coming back, grow up!"_

_I'll never forget those words, that night I was even more angry than before, I wanted to run away. The only people I told were my friends; Maria, Miles, and little Cream, they came after me, telling me that 'everything will get better, you'll see.'_

_And for some reason, I believed them…_

That's it, I don't feel or see anything, am I dead? Then I want to say this, goodbye Mom goodbye Dad, goodbye everyone…

Boom!

A shock of electricity hit my chest, my eyes shot open and I sat up. I saw Miles, covered with my blood, holding two power cords, and standing next to him… was my brother Michael? He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled, I closed my eyes and when I opened them up, he was gone…

"Sonic are you ok?" Miles asked, still holding the power cords.

"Yeah… I'm alive."

_(End: Stand)_

* * *

That's it; I know this chapter was very short, along with the other one. I'm hoping the next will be longer, comments, advice, ideas, but no flames. Oh and I named Sonic's brother Michael, because whenever I'm writing about him he reminds me of my brother Michael.


	7. The chaos within

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, now onto the review replies.

HyperShanic01: Yeah I took a look at it, I liked it.

NUTCASE71733: Hehehehehehehehe, (Sonic comes and smacks Mark,) Oh yeah I worked hard on the flashbacks, thanks.

Faermage-KH Junkie: I'll reveal more about Sonics past, oh good news; Michael and I are talking about a ten chaptered, (or less,) team up with Sora and Sonic.

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: If I killed him that I would have gotten a lot of flames.

theredone1223: I try to update ever week, but sometimes I don't get it done in a week.

The Conflicted Writer: I did not know that.

Shimohi Inferno Tiger: I'm sorry, I'm under contract not to give out anything that would ruin this story or future stories, sorry.

I would like to thank Michael for Beta Reading this chapter,

Authors note: I forgot to say this, the man who is in the Texas GUN laboratory is Eggman, and I'm going to add in Gerald soon.

* * *

Chapter 6: The chaos within

I couldn't help but smile, I was alive, I looked a Miles, whose lab coat was covered in my blood, as well as his hands. On the floor was a trail of blood leading from the front door to me, and on a tray was the bullet that pierced my shoulder.

"How did you—?" I asked.

Miles smiled, "First I dragged you along to the lab, and then I had to extract the bullet. After that you had to be sewed up, by then you felt numb right?"

I nodded and he continued, "But by the time that was finished…. You stopped breathing. I yelled your name, then yanked two power cords from my computer and gave you a shock."

I smiled and said, "Thank you."

I went to move to my shirt that was lying on the floor and picked it up, not only did I hurt myself while bending down; my shirt was covered in blood.

"Yeah, I had to use it to stop the bleeding; beside it was covered in blood already."

"Yeah, thanks anyway," I got up then moved to the exit.

"Wait, what happened to you, who shot you?!" Miles yelled back.

I was afraid this would happen, so I made a decision. I knew I could trust Miles with this.

"Well it's like, I am…" I paused, man saying these simple words are a lot harder than it seems.

"You can't tell this to anyone… I'm Sonic the Hedgehog," I said bracing myself for what he would say.

"… Maybe that bullet wound affected your head as well?" Miles asked, with a worried look on his face.

"You'll see soon, by the way, how long was I out for?"

"Well you came at 5:00 PM; you were out for about three hours."

_Oh man, if I wasn't dead before I will be now, _I thought, paling at the thought of the punishment that waited for me.

"I got to go, thanks again," I yelled, running down the alley.

Although halfway there I had to call a cap, my shoulder hurt too much to run and I didn't want to strain it anymore than needed.

* * *

8:23 PM, my house

I stepped into my house; all the lights were turned off, _good maybe that means they haven't got back yet. _Though my luck just wasn't going good anymore, I was just about to go upstairs when the living room light turned on.

"Where were you?"

I turned to see my Mom and Dad sitting on the couch. The tension in the room started to escalate and I decided to answer with the truth.

"At Miles' house," I said, trying not to show the pain from my shoulder.

"You were supposed to be home three hours ago," my Dad said, cutting me off.

"We were worried about you," My mom glared, "What something happened to you!? What if-."

Now my anger was growing, it could have been because of all the pain, but I couldn't help but lash out at them.

"Like what?! Being kidnapped? That's not going to happen! I'm fifthteen, and I think I should be allowed to stay out above five o'clock!"

Before anyone could say anything I just walked upstairs, tired and sick of being yelled at.

I stepped into my room, locking it behind me, (with me having the only key,) I walked past Tikal, who was still asleep.

I quickly stepped into the shower, hoping it would ease the pain, but all it really did was make it burn more. I needed sleep; I got dressed, grabbed a pillow, a blanket, laid down, and went to sleep.

I stayed in my room for most of the next day; hoping Dart would show up, but he didn't. My shoulder was looking a bit better, though whenever I would move it would burn, so I just sat down watching the news, which was going crazy over me. Channel ten had pictures of me, channel six had a talk with a animal scientist about me, (saying I could be a mutated animal) and the Late Night show made fun of me, (which was funny.)

_After my arm heals up I'll hit the streets again, and soon I'll become more famous then, than… Spider-Man!_ (Who isn't real, which is ironic because neither should Sonic the Hedgehog, but I'll come up with something that makes since soon.)

* * *

25 days till present day, High School,

With my shoulder not fully healed I tried to stay unnoticed, a least more then I already do that is. I stepped along the hallway; dodging people trying to get to my locker when I ran into Sora Shimomura, I kept telling myself don't panic.

"Sonic, I've been looking for you," He waved.

However fear won over me and I panicked. "Here take all you want!"

I threw my books, lunch, and a change of my clothes. Sora raised an eyebrow at the change of clothes but gave a small laugh.

"Hey I don't want any of your stuff! I just wanted to say sorry," he said as I was fishing out a pair of sunglasses from my backpack, but then I realized something… these aren't my glasses, this isn't even my backpack!

"Yeah right, well I have to go find my backpack." I said as I turned my back to him.

"Ok, good luck finding your backpack!" He slapped me on my shoulder, the pain running up it; _it was like_ _he knew I was shot…_

I walk along the school trying to find my backpack, when I gave up and just went to my locker.

"Hey Sonic," I turned to see Maria running up to me. "I found your backpack on the school bus."

"Oh thanks," I sighed, she gave me my backpack then I just put the other one down next to me.

"Where were you for the last couple days?" she asked.

I picked up the books that I needed for the next class and sighed, "My Mom and Dad punished me for not making the five-o'clock curfew."

"What where you doing anyway?" she asked.

"I was… helping Miles play doctor." I replied, turning my face away so she couldn't tell if I was lying.

"Yeah right," she said skeptically, but then she gasped. "Oh Sonic, I found this on your locker."

She reached into her pocket and gave me a piece of paper. I turned it over to read it, 'How's your arm?' My mouth hung low, _someone knows who I am? How did they find out?_

"Who gave this to you!?" I asked, getting into a panic state.

"I found it on your locker, I didn't read it!" She yelped, backing away from me.

I looked around, as if the mysterious letter sender would pop out at any second, "I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Just what?" She asked, curiosity filled her voice.

"If there some rumor about me going around school, don't believe it," after I said that I walked away from her, scoping the area for anyone that's been following me, other then the normal bullies who are waiting for me to get out of the sights of the teachers.

Everything seemed normal, untill I turned to where there was laughing coming from the entrance; I turned to see someone walking to me, he was similar to the villagers at the ruins! He had jet black hair, dark tan skin, he was wearing blue jeans, and a T-shirt that read, 'I'm a rock star!'

I had a bad feeling about this; I turned to the wall hoping he wouldn't see me. But then again I was never good at being invisible.

"Sonic…" I turned around to see him standing right in front of me, he sighed and grinned. "It's me, Dart."

I frowned, "Yes I thought so… What are you doing here?"

"Seeing if you where alive, I waited at your house for two hours and then I left," He paused at my look of curiosity and sighed, "I had to leave the city for a couple days, after that I went back to your house, where I met your Mom and Dad."

I felt so sick when he said that, "Please don't tell me you told them about me transforming?"

"What? No they thought I was a college student being taught be you," Dart said, looking a little offended, "How the hell can a High School student teach a College student?!"

Technically it wasn't even me; it was Miles_._ We tried to get some money off of them by having Miles teach them some stuff; it was the dumbest idea in the world. First; they thought we were scamming them and said no to everything, second; no one wants to be taught advanced calculus by an eight year old kid, genius or not.

"What do you need so bad that you had to come into my school for?" I asked, trying to ignore the people whispering behind me.

"Tikal asked you to try to help the world right? Well, I want you to take a look at this," he pulled me to the door to the Teachers Lounge where teachers were watching something with worried faces. "Twenty minutes ago five men broke into a Car Store, but they're not robbing anything; unless you count lives. They're killing and torturing everyone, five men, two women, and a police officer are dead. There are some hostages that are alive, but those men in there and ready to kill more."

The bell rang for lunch, and I sighed, "Looks like I'm missing lunch."

* * *

I grabbed my backpack and ran out of the front doors to the school.

I stood on the building across from the car store, a large stand off was going on; police surrounding the building; at least five men holding machine guns, and I could see people lying dead…

"You ready?" asked Dart as he walked up to me.

I nodded; I was already transformed into Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Good, okay listen; you can't just run in there and start beating everyone up. If there are hostages they could be killed and you could be shot," I looked down, kinda hoping he wouldn't see that I was indeed shot, "You have to disarm them, create a distraction and then you strike; taking all their weapons and then you can take them out, but no killing."

"Yeah, I'm ready," I said, I stepped back and ran forward, then I jumped over the heads of the police and onto the top of the car store. I looked around and noticed a ventilation shaft; I ran over and opened it up, quickly jumping into it.

_Ok, now all I need to do is find them,_ I thought. After a minute of crawling through the vents I found them; five men, each with very large guns, a couple hostages, all of them beat up, and I could see some people dead.

_Ok, it's time to create a distraction. _I cracked open the vent and looked around, _that giant balloon on that car, if I can pop that it would make a loud noise, get them alert, and then I can attack from behind._

I plucked a quill from my back, sped over to the balloon, and popped it.

The men raised their guns to the noise, "Do you think the police are making their move yet?"

"No way, not with all the hostages in here!" said the one that must have been in charge.

Then I went for the strike; I swiped their guns from them, then I knocked out three of them by hitting them in the head, or throwing them into something hard. Though the last two were more alert; one pulled out a small gun, while the other grabbed a knife and put it to one of the hostages.

_I have to do this one fast or else one of the hostages is going to get killed_! I ran at the man with the gun, knocked him back, jumped over the man who had the hostages, and punched his back, (hitting his spine made him fall to his knees).

I turned to the hostage, "Are you ok, did he hurt you?"

"No I'm fine, who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog!" I replied, just as the police burst in, guns ready.

I smiled at them, ran right past the group, and out the door.

* * *

"Yeah ok, saving those people did feel good," I admitted to Dart as I sat down at the school's lunch table.

"And the plan I gave you worked perfectly, now all we need is Tikal to wake up and then we can train you," Dart looked at me and asked, "when you went back to the crash sight did you find a serum that was labeled 'Chaos'? Because that serum is very dangerous, it's like the emeralds, but it speeds up the process."

"Um, yeah I did find it, though I ran to Miles place with it in my jacket…" then reality hit me, "how fast will it speed up the time?"

"It speeds it up so much that it takes less than a week till it takes effect, why?"

"Because I left my jacket at Miles place with the serum in it…" I said, thinking what would happen if Miles touched that thing.

I quickly ate my food and headed out to class, better to get through my lessons and back at home.

When classes where over I didn't think my arm could take much more, though I had to get to Miles' place soon, I was about to out of the school when a loud female voice called my name. I turned to see a girl by the name of Amy, she had long red hair, light skin, brown eyes, she wore a pink T-shirt, blue jeans, pink shoes, she was twelve years old, (in a week she will be thirteen,) and in her class she was very popular, (so why did she hangout with me?)

"Hi Amy, what's up," I asked as I gripped my wound to try to stop the burning pain, (as if that helped.)

"Nothing much, I was just going to walk home," she said as she brushed some of her hair out of her face, "are you going home?"

"Nah, I'm heading to Miles place first, I left something there," I said as we walked down the hall.

"As you know I live right by his house, so I guess where walking together."

It was true; she lives like a couple houses next to Miles' house, we met last year. I met her once when I was visiting Miles, then she turned up in my house talking to my Mom, (there's no way she likes me, she has a boyfriend,) she's also good friends with Cream.

We walked for ten minutes till we reached her house, she said thanks for walking me home then left, I ran a little bit more till I reached his house. I walked up to his porch knocked on the door a couple times, and then it opened to reveal Cream. She had light blond hair, white skin, blue eyes, she was six years old, she wore a simple dress, and always good mannered.

I bent down to my knees, "Hey Cream, is Miles home?"

"Yes he is, would you like to see him?"

I nodded, "Yes please."

She moved out of the way, I walked in but I stopped and turned around to her, "I almost forgot."

I twirled my hand around and out came a white flower from my sleeve, magician style, "Here."

"Thank you Mr. Sonic," she giggled and ran off with the flower and into her room. Yeah that was a cheap magic trick, but it's fun to use and she loves it.

I moved along the hall and into his laboratory, to see Miles sleeping, his head rested on the table. I walked over to his desk, picked up a bunch of books, and then dropped it on the table making a loud thump.

He sat up yelling something like, "Holy son of a shooting star!"

"Miles, do you know where my jacket is?"

He looked at me trying to understand what I just asked; finally he sighed and said "Your jacket is lying on my desk."

He pointed to the other desk in the room; I walked over, looked through it and found the Chaos serum.

"Hey Miles did you take anything from my jacket?" I asked just to be careful.

"No, why?"

"Just asking," Then an awful smell arose, and that smell was me.

"Hey can I use the shower? I don't want to go home smelling like this," I asked while he was putting the jacket and the serum in my backpack.

"Yeah go ahead." I turned to the shower, closed the door then quickly got in the shower. After a few minutes into it I heard the door creak open, and then a large raccoon suddenly leaped over the shower stall and at me, it was clawing at me so much that I fell through the shower curtain. I quickly reached for my backpack, took the Chaos serum out and shoved the raccoon in it.

"Hah! You are Sonic the Hedgehog! I knew if I put that raccoon in the shower with you, it would claw you as if you where a hedgehog!" Miles was standing right above me, (with me still being wrapped in the shower curtain and all.)

"Or could it be because you threw it in the water?!" I yelled, causing Miles to frown.

"Good point, now tell me how it happened?" He asked as he sat on the toilet.

"Yeah sure, after you leave and I get dressed!" Miles quickly exited the room; I unwrapped myself, and then got dressed.

I stepped out of the bathroom then sat down, "I am Sonic the Hedgehog, and I was shot trying to retrieve this Chaos serum, if it wasn't for you I would be dead."

"Can you show me?" Miles asked.

I nodded turned to the bathroom, went in it, then quickly got undressed, and transformed.

"Presenting Sonic the Hedgehog!" I yelled while stepping out of the bathroom, Miles mouth dropped, he couldn't believe it, I mean who could?

"I don't believe it," Miles said in shock.

"Yeah, by the way you can't tell anyone, don't write this in a diary, computer, nothing," I said in a strict tone.

"Yeah I won't."

The next ten minutes we stood there talking until it reached 4:50, then I sped back home, though if I knew what happened next I could have done something to stop it.

* * *

Miles had just finished building his school project when he found on the floor the Chaos serum, _Sonic must have left this,_ he thought as he picked up it, he put it down on the table.

"I put it here and tell him tomorrow," he said to himself, though as the young scientist he was curiosity got the best of him, he pulled a chair over and took a small bit of the serum and placed it on a microscope.

"What is this, it's so strange…" He turned to consult a book, he quickly flipped through the pages, and then he felt a sharp pain.

"A paper cut," after Miles said that he looked down, his blood had fallen into the serum, he yelped and he was about to dab it when he paused. He looked over and peered into the microscope.

"No way…" He gasped.

The serum was killing the white blood cells, it looked like it took place of the white blood cells, infecting everything else, the dark red blood soon turned blue. Miles was about to take a better look at it, when two loud voices yelled out from a neighbor's house. _Their having another fight, _Miles sighed then looked back at the goop, it was growing larger and it was twitching. It was like it was in pain with all the yelling from the neighbors, Miles turned to put the serum back container, though when he looked back it was empty and standing right in front of him was this blue creature a bit bigger than him, it's eyes were yellow and blank, no pupils.

Then a voice spoke in his head, _Young boy, you and I will stop all evil. Humans must suffer for the pain and suffering they mercilessly inflict on each other. No matter what it takes._

It walk to Miles holding out it's hand, he was too scared to scream, it touched his face, entering his mouth, eyes, nose, until it was inside him.

Miles fell to the floor and his glasses fell off him, his eyes were bright yellow, he got up looked around, walked to a window and punched it. He looked at the glass that was stuck in his fist as if it was nothing, he took all the glass out of his fist, (without flitching,) stepped out of the window, turned to his neighbor house, then started to step forward to it, with all intentions to 'stop the chaos.'

* * *

Man this chapter was hard yet fun to write, anyway please give me advice and comments. Ideas are wanted, flames are not.


	8. The Chaos in Motion pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, now onto the review replies.

HyperShanic01: It took one week to make it, and then almost another week to edit it, though good editing takes time.

theredone1223: I had a good time writing the part, it was darker than the rest, and this fic is only going to get darker and darker… but then happy! But then darker…

NUTCASE71733: Your right! (takes a step forward, but then stops,) but I think Sonic should stop him, (looks at Sonic,  
) well, go on… (Sonic walks off, but then says, 'chicken')

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: Yeah, though let's hope Miles did it right or Sonic is going to have a really bad week with all the infection.

Northernmegas: I can't give a real answer yet, it would seem that something like him would want to start chaos then stop it, hopefully your question will be answered in the next chapter. Oh thank for the advice.

Faermage-KH Junkie : Lets just hope Miles will live through this chapter.

The Conflicted Writer: I've always had trouble with the word 'where', hopefully I can get better.

First, I would like to thank Michael for Beta Reading this chapter.

Next, The Conflicted Writer, for letting me use his idea. I'll tell what it was at the end of the chapter

* * *

Chapter 7: The Chaos in Motion pt1

I got up early the next morning to take a stop at Miles place, just to tell him something about my powers. Plus, I had something on my mind like_, maybe I will go to the dance that's coming up, though even if I do who will I take, or will I just go alone? _As you could see I had a bunch on my mind, anyway, when I got there I noticed some police cars parked right outside the house across from Miles'. I walked up to the police tape where a policeman was currently asking questions to a woman, she looked really beaten up; bruises everywhere, cuts, looks like she bled a ton too.

"Will you please tell us what happened?" asked the police officer.

"I told you; a young boy threw the door open, and started beating my husband. Just one punch sent him to the floor, then he walked to me and started hitting me. He was saying something like, 'must stop the chaos'."

The police man looked at her skeptically, "So you're saying a young boy beat two full grown adults?"

She nodded, though something was bothering me. I don't know why, maybe it was the police cars parked in front of Miles house as well!

I ran over to his house, a policeman taking notes as his Grandma cried into her hands, his Grandpa was telling the police officer something that happened last nigh. I noticed Cream with a policewoman, I walked over to her, but the policewoman saw me.

"Hold on young man, who are you?"

"I'm a friend of hers, my name is Sonic," I said, the policewoman frowned a bit, but then stepped aside.

I walked past her, got down to my knees and looked at Cream, "Hey Cream, do you know where Miles is?"

She looked at me with tear filled eyes, "He is not Miles."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I saw him in the neighbor's house, hurting them," Cream said, but then she started crying and then ran to her grandmother.

I sat up to think, _what did she mean by 'he is not Miles?'_

I thought for a couple minutes, when I got this sick feeling. I ran back home, threw open the door to my room, opened my dresser where I put the serum… and noticed that one was missing.

I turned to Tikal who was still asleep; I walked to her then started shaking her, trying to wake her up.

"Wake up! I said wake up!" She didn't move one bit, I would have said she was dead if it wasn't for her breathing.

"What am I supposed to do now?" I asked myself as I sat down at the edge of my bed.

"_What are you going to do just sit here and hope that someone will find him?"_

I sat up and looked across the room, there was my brother standing right near the window.

"How are you here?" I asked taking a step forward.

"_Yeah, I'm here because you're here."_ Michael answered as he leaned against the wall.

"W- What?"

"_Only you can see me, I can vanish as fast as I came,"_ after he said that he vanished, then I heard a voice behind me, _"cute girl how old is she, sixteen, seventeen?"_

I turned to my bed to see Michael standing by Tikal. I smiled, happy that he didn't leave, "At least, maybe older."

Then Michael got and walked to me, _"Anyway your friend is in trouble, and it's up to you to find him."_

"How?" I asked, as if I was just waiting for my head to smack me across the forehead.

Just like I said, he smacked me across the forehead, _"Are you stupid or something, you have these amazing powers and you can use them to help him. Turn to that blue rat and find him."_

I froze for a second and then smiled evilly, "Now it's my turn."

I smacked him on the forehead, he stepped back in surprise, "I'm a Human/Hedgehog, not a rat."

"_Yeah whatever, anyway the more you stand here and waste time, your friend is getting into more trouble,"_ Michael retorted.

"Right, I better get looking then," but as I turned to leave there was something I wanted to ask, "Hey Michael if this is coming from my mind, then why do you look as old as you should be?"

He smiled, _"That's for me to know, and you to find out."_

He snapped his fingers, and then vanished. Thousand of thoughts filled my head, though I didn't have time to think much on them, I had to find Miles.

_

* * *

_

**Bam!**

Dart went flying into a building wall, he shrugged off the pain then got up, _how on earth could this boy send me flying in one hit?!_

Dart stood up looking at the young boy, whose eyes were bright yellow. But more importantly: there was an image of a creature that was making every move that the boy did, almost as if he was controlling him.

Then a cold non human voice rang into his head, _Stand aside servant of the Master Emerald, I most teach these people not to make chaos._ Dart looked at the two children hiding in a corner and glared.

"But all they did was push each other," Dart said.

"From pushing someone on the sidewalk… to pushing someone out of a window, this human has caused chaos, they must stop."

"That's crazy! You can't hurt young children for just playing a little hard!" Dart yelled.

"If you are going to stand in my way, you are no better than those humans." The boy rushes at Dart with inhuman speed, Dart blocks the blow, then counters with a punch to the gut.

The boy stepped back in shock but barely faced with the punch, though he bent down to the ground, and then waves of the blue goop went at Dart knocking him of his feet.

"Our master has left the care of this planet in the hand of this? I'll make him pay for what he did to me," said the boy as he turned and jumped onto a building, "If the people of this world will not stop from hurting one another, I will stop them."

The boy started running away, Dart got up and made sure the two children were okay.

"How did that boy have the image of him, unless… Sonic!" Dart yelled, his anger grew quickly,_ how could Sonic not get it back from his friend? Saying that is his friend. _Dart thought as he transformed back in a near by bathroom, _I'll head to his school to find him then talk to him about this. _

* * *

Ok, I searched the parts where Miles' could be, and everyone says the same thing, 'no I have not seen Miles today, is he sick?'

The next places to search is advance physics, and advance math.

I ran through the hall and into the advance physics class, no one saw him. So I tried the advance math, and I walk in as they were in the middle of class, so that got me a trip to the principle's office.

It took me ten minutes to get out of the office and I had no leads to where Miles was, I sat down on the bench and hit my head against my book bag, which made a quick yelp like noise. _Oh the Raccoon was still in here, I'll have to call animal control._

I put my book bag down and thought, _where on earth Miles could be?_ Though it was hard to think with the bullies picking on somebody across the hall… _wait_ _a minute, I recognize that voice!_

I sat up to see two really big guys throw a certain blond girl across the hall.

"Maria!" As I ran down the two bullies must have noticed me because they started to run at me too.

I couldn't stand it anymore, I've stopped many people from killing, I've been shot, I faced things most fifteen year olds don't, I wasn't going to lose to a couple lowlife bullies that have nothing to do than pick on you all day!  
I ducked low and knocked the biggest one off his feet, making him fall hard. The other one didn't expect to see little Sonic Suai do a move like that, so he lunged himself at me. I easily moved out of the way and slammed my fist into his back, however I forgot that he was bigger and more built than me so it was like punching a wall. He turned around and tried to sock me, I ducked and kicked him the stomach which caused him to double over and fall on his knees. I stood in front of Maria ready to fight again, so were the bullies, fine by me I needed to vent some anger.

"Hey," A voice called from behind the bullies.

The bullies turned around and I got to see who the mysterious voice was and felt sick, it was Sora Shimomura. He was wearing his usual brown leather jacket and blue jeans, a white t-shirt under it and his brown hair slightly obscured his left eye.

"Hey Sora," One of the guys chuckled, "Come on and help us out, little Suai can actually fight."

_I'm going to have to fight Sora too? Oh man… _I thought, but remained in my stance. Sora however looked at me and down at Maria, he stared at her for awhile and looked at the two bullies and said something that astonished me.

"No."

The bullies were also surprised, they looked at each other and back at Sora as if he was joking, "Yeah funny, now come on and help!"

Sora walked up to the first bully and stared him in the eye and said, "I said no, I will not help you beat him up just so you could kick around some girl you can't have."

"O-Oh yeah!" The bully stared back, "It looks like the great Sora Shimomura is nothing but a coward!"

Sora raised an eyebrow and sighed, he removed his jacket and stood in front of him with his hands behind his back.

"Hit me," He said, staring at him, "Come on, try to punch me."

The one bully looked at the other and back at Sora, his fist twitched slightly and his arm pulled back slightly as if to sock him. However, he did punch him. Several minutes passed but he did not try to hit him, Sora frowned at him and sighed.

"Just as I thought: you are a bully and you will never amount to anything in this, or any other world, now go," He grabbed the one guy's shirt collar and pushed him down the hall.

Once the two of them were gone he turned to me and simply said, "You don't need to thank me for that one."

He turned away from me, picked up his jacket and walked down the hall. He walked right out of the school doors and left me and Maria in the hall.

I turned to Maria and helped her off the ground, "Are you ok, did they hurt you?"

"Other than some bruised knees, I'm fine," She replied as she picked up some of her books.

"Do you often get picked on?" I asked as I helped pick up the rest of her books.

"N- No…" I could tell she was lying, mostly because she stuttered and then turned away from me.

Man, what a bad day this has been, I didn't have anytime to press her, I had to find Miles. I turned to the exit now knowing that he was not here, and now I had to search the city, though I suddenly I realized I wanted to ask her something.

"Hey Maria, I thinking… do you want to-" though I was cut off when the door to the schools was thrown open, and Dart walking in: his nostrils flaring, eyes narrowed and menacing, I could hear him growling from when he was outside, (I thought it was some machine running actually.)

"I'm sorry Miss Robotnik, I'm going to have to borrow your boyfriend, come on!" Dart grabbed me by the ear and started to drag me outside.

"Hey, ow! Ah, I'll be back in a couple minutes," then a harder yank suddenly told me that I was going to be gone a lot longer, "Ok, maybe a couple hours!"

Then one last yank got me outside.

* * *

"Hey, why the heck did you just do that?!" I asked why rubbing my poor ear.

"Did you find all the serums!?" He yelled as he slammed me against the wall, and then I noticed that everything hurt more as a Human.

"Yes I did, but one must have fallen out because I can't find it… or my friend, I have a bad feeling he got into one of them…"

Dart dropped me then moved over and sat in some grass, "I saw your friend, and he did get into one of the serums…"

"So is he a Hedgehog, or something?" I asked why sitting beside him.

"No…" He replied.

"Then is he a; Tiger, Lion, Rat, Cobra, Ape, Cat, Dog, Cat?"

"No and… did you say 'Cat' twice?" He asked, causing me to recall what I said exactly, and nodded.

"Well, try Chaos…" I ran over every animal I knew, though I knew none by the name Chaos.

"Never heard of it, does it eat meat?" I asked, though Dart just gave me a confused look.

"I can't tell you much about it because I only know a little, but along time ago, in the ruins where Tikal lives, there was a creature by the same name of Chaos. But he was devoted to stopping chaos without hurting anyone, it can't be the same thing..."

"I don't understand," I said, trying to find out what he's talking about.

"Inside the serum is a bit of himself, that's what makes the process go faster. Though he can take over you and use you as a host, to stop every little chaos there is."

"That doesn't sound that bad, other then him taking over you," I said.

"He was going to beat to kids to the brink of death," Dart replied quickly.

"Oh I see…" I said, thinking of what he could be doing to all those people, "Is there a way to get this thing out of him?"

"None that I know, though Tikal might," Dart replied.

"Yeah, the only problem is she still asleep," I said, sighing.

"Hmmmmmm, you have to get her awake, try whatever it takes, I'm going to find your friend," Dart said as he stood up.

"Ok, though I already tried, I'll see if I can get her up," I stood up with him.

I knew I was going to get in trouble for leaving the school, though there were much more important things then just school, and I'm sure that's been an excuse for kids ever since school was made.

I turned to leave to my house when Dart stopped me.

"Sonic take this," he reaches into a pack and pulled out a two walkie-talkies, "So I can tell you when I find your friend and where to go."

I nodded, grabbed a walkie-talkie, and then left.

* * *

After ten minutes of running I finally made it to my house, noticed that my Mom's car was still there, _she must have forgot something, or she came back for lunch. Ok I'll just climb over the gate then climb up the drain pipe. _I ran up to the fence, climbed over it to my backyard which was nice looking for a house in the city, with a small pound that was shaded by two large trees, a couple wind chimes, and flower garden lining the fence.

I quickly started climbing the drain pipe to the roof then slowly walked to my window, hoping I kept it unlocked from when I was waiting for Dart. Luckily it was, I opened it up, looked into the room to see if my Mom came in. No one was here other than Tikal, I walked over to her and tried to nudge her awake.

"Tikal wake up, I need your help, my friend got into the Chaos serum, and we don't know how to help him…" after I said that she moved a bit, (which through the time she was here she never moved a bit,) "Yes, I'll transform before she wakes up so we can get going right away."

I quickly got up, pulled off my shirt, then my pants, so I was in my underwear and I was about… er, you know, when I heard I gasp of shock. I turned to see Tikal awake and looking at me with wide eyes, so I did one thing that any young, dorky guy would do: I screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" that was the wrong thing to do, because I heard my Mom.

"Sonic is that you, why are you home?!" She yelled from downstairs.

"Yes it's me Mom, I had to, uhhh… get something!" I yelled back.

"Really, I don't remember you coming in," she said as I heard her getting closer.

I had to think quickly, "You don't? You let me in."

"Really? Then what are you doing?" She asked, she was now at the door.

"I felt sick, and I threw up everywhere, I still may." I said as I held the door shut.

"Then let me come in," she said was about to open the door.

"Ahhh, no! I'm feeling better!" I locked the door, and knew it wouldn't be long untill she unlocked it, "I'm heading back to school."

"Sonic, let me in now!" She yelled, getting very impatient.

I jumped into the bathroom and transformed, then Tikal sat up from the bed and walked over to me, "What is wrong?"

I was about to answer when I heard my Mom call out in anger, "Is there a girl in there with you?!"

"No, you're hearing things!" I turned to Tikal and whispered, "I'll tell you everything, as soon as we get out of here."

She nodded and we walked over to the window and climbed out, "We need to get out of here fast, so hold on."

"What—," She began before I picked her up and jumped onto the street and began to run. I think a couple people saw me, though as soon as I gained speed I was nothing but a blue blur.

* * *

We sat down on a building top, waiting for Dart to call us saying he found him, though I had to finish telling Tikal about what happened.

"After we brought you to my house, I went back to see what they wanted, I found a serum, it was called the Chaos serum," I saw Tikal flinch at the name, "After I went to there I had to take a stop at my friend house. I think I might have left one of the serums with him, and it took over him, I don't know how to get it out of him, neither does Dart, so we hoped you knew how?"

"I do… though it's very painful…" She said looking down to the ground.

"I'm sure Miles is in more pain now, let's hurry and get it out of him," I said.

"It's not painful to him, it will be painful to the person to take him to the Alter…"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked with a little worry in my voice.

"Sonic it takes—," though she was cut off when the radio crackled.

"Sonic, this is Dart… I found him."

* * *

That it, please review, comment, ideas, and advice are wanted, but flames are not, now onto the ending notes.

The Conflicted Writer came up with the part of Michael helping Sonic, believe it or not, I originally planed for him to only come once.

Authors note: I know it's lame do say this but, every little bit you do helps, whether it's helping someone across the street, or helping loading groceries into the car, it all counts. At least that what my Mom says, that's my note for this chapter.


	9. The Chaos in Motion pt2

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog now onto the reviews.

NUTCASE71733: Couldn't help it, I had to put it in, something really bad is going to happen.

Northern-megas: Read on to see what happens, I swear you all are going to be surprised, by the way when you said C&C did you mean Chocolate Chips? Hahaha, though I do need to know what you meant?

Faermage-KH Junkie (Who else?): Crazy maybe, ghost maybe, who knows... Oh wait I know.

The Conflicted Writer: He's a gamer, though he just doesn't play the Sonic games.

theredone1223: Let's hope not, I don't have a lot of people to kill off… yet, (Laughs evilly,) though let's just hope not.

HyperShanic01: Well even know I've already finished this fic in my mind; I'm always looking to put more ideas in this fic. Yeah it's going to take a bit to come out with chapters now.

I'd like to thank Michael for Beta reading this chapter, thank you.

And I'd like to thank HyperShanic01 for letting me use her idea, it will be listed at the end of the chapter.

Now onto chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8: Chaos in motion (Part 2)

Texas, GUN Laboratory

"Damn it!" Doctor Robotnik cursed, he slammed his hand into the desk as the general walked into the room.

"Having trouble doctor?" The General asked calmly.

"When we injected the Hedgehog DNA into the subject, it just morphed the Hedgehog DNA into more of its own," Doctor Robotnik said as he showed the papers to the General.

The General sighed, "We thought this might happen, so we have been looking for another way for this."

The General flipped on a monitor, to show a blue Hedgehog, and a red Echidna fighting a young boy, with an image of a creature that the doctor and the General knew as the Chaos Serum.

"The armored car that crashed in the outskirts of New York City was carrying a pack of six Chaos Serum samples to a lab where it was going to be tested. Though we believe it was intercepted by an enemy agent, but just as she leaves, a large red Echidna shows up," the General speaks of him as if you knows him, "and then a blue Hedgehog, though watch this," the General flips the channels to a helicopter filming the speeding armored car, "Once we heard the help signal from our men we sent a helicopter out to destroy it, though when we got out there..."

The car on the monitor hit the rail falling straight off the cliff, though when it's about halfway down a bright light engulfs it, and when it clears it's gone.

"An hour later our men found it a couple miles down the cliff, it was intact, and the serum was gone," the General explained to the shocked Doctor.

"How did those two get a hold of 'that power,' we're still trying to control?" Doctor Robotnik asked.

"We do not know yet, though if we can get a hold of that blue hedgehog we can extract blood from him, and use that to continue with the project," the General explained, he flipped back to the channel, "some must suffer for our protection."

"Yes, what should I do?" Asked Doctor Robotnik.

"You're going to take a jet to New York to retrieve a sample of his blood."

"B- But what about the project, I can't just leave them—," though Doctor Robotnik was cut off by the General.

"I'm leaving it in the hand of a very good friend of GUN, I'm sure you remember, Professor Gerald Robotnik." The door opened to an older man, shared a lot of resemblances to Doctor Robotnik, he had a white mustache, he had no hair, and he was wearing a lab coat that was button up to his legs, he was a bit chubby.

"Hello grandfather…" Doctor Robotnik growled.

"You don't have to worry once you get back, I will hand it back to you," Professor Gerald reassured.

He nodded reluctantly and walked out of the lab with five GUN soldiers.

* * *

24 days until present day, Central Park.

_I swear I'm getting really paranoid, first: I would have sworn the helicopter that has been flying over us like five times, is marked with a G.U.N, though that's just me. Second: as I'm battling Miles I think I see some creature behind him, it could be that thing that they where talking about, something to ponder about…though not at the moment._

_Dang, I can't believe I'm helping very bad people from getting hit around by Miles, and the worst part is that there are a lot of people here that Miles wants to teach a lesson._

"Sonic, if we don't stop him now he's going to do something he would regret!" Dart yelled as he tossed someone to safety.

"No! We need to wait a couple more minutes for Tikal to come with the potion!" I yelled as I dodged one of his odd looking arms.

I best I could think of is to hold him down, so I jumped at him. I dodged one of his arms to only be slammed with his other, I hit the grass and slid a bit before I stopped. I groaned in pain and then got up on my feet.

"That's it, the kid is going to kill someone!" Dart ran, dodging both arms, then pouncing on Miles, he held his fist up ready to slam it right into his face.

"Dart no!" I ran up to him and stopped his hand from hitting Miles, and then slammed my palm into his back.

"No! We don't kill people!" I then threw him back onto the grass. I started walking to him, ready to hit him so hard for even thinking of killing my friend. Then I stop myself before going any further, _what am I doing, why do I suddenly want to hurt him so badly? Why do I want to watch him bleed? _

Then it suddenly came to me, "How can you do that?" I asked Miles as he got up.

"_Hehehehe, if I was you I would be worry about yourself."_

I turned behind me to see Dart swinging his fist at me, I took the blow knocking me to the ground, I wiped my nose from the blood, I tried to get up, though to only be jumped on by Dart. His eyes, such anger. He raised his fist up for the finishing blow, then a voice came out of know where.

"Sonic, the Emerald!" I looked at the blue Emerald that I brought with me, to see it was glowing much brighter, then these words came to my mind._._

"Chaos Gale!" My body glowed bright gray, then I yelled out felling all the power that was welling inside of me. Soon Dart was thrown off me and onto the grass, and then I got up and turned to Miles.

"You have five seconds to let him go," I growled.

"_How can you—," _

"Oops, you're out of time, now pay!" I took one foot step and it would look like to anyone who was watching that I vanished. I was moving with intense speed, creating a gale of destructive wind behind me. I ran to him and flipped over his head and slammed him to the ground, the attack knocked him out and soon I felt the power leave my body.

"Good job Sonic." I turned to see a white portal and Tikal (in her animal form) come out of it.

"Do you have it?" I asked, she nodded then took out a potion and made Miles drink it.

"Is it gone?" I asked looking at Miles, who did not have the creature behind him.

"No, I just stunned it. Right now it's holding onto his soul, we need to bring him to the Alter."

"Where is it?" I asked as I picked up Miles.

"I will take you there, though first," she walked over to the unconscious Dart.

"I see you awakened some of your more deadly powers…" she took out a can of water then splashed it on Dart.

Dart sat up from the water looked around, saw I was holding Miles and started walking to me, I sat him down then stood in front of him ready to fight him of again.

"Relax, I'm not going to try to kill you, I don't even know why I wanted to in the first place," Dart asked as he stood by me.

"Chaos can raise emotions to one another. Hate…kindness… love…" it looked like she was lost in thought after she said that.

"Umm… Tikal? We're ready to go," I said trying to break the silence.

"Hm? Right, Chaos Control!" She started to glow with intense light that consumed her and then us.

The light faded to let us see where we are; I looked around to see the temple, although there were a few changes here and there, it was like it never changed a bit.

"This is it… Sonic, I don't think you should do this," Tikal said looking down at her feet.

"I have to, so do I take him up to the Master Emerald?" I asked as I took a step forward, though she didn't answer.

I started to take a step forward, when Tikal grabbed me. I turned around to see tears in her eyes, "No Sonic! I can't let you do this! I can't let you throw away your life!"

"I don't care what I have to do," I said as I pulled away from her and continued up the stairs.

"Please don't!" She pleaded, trying to stop me.

"He's like a brother to me… I can't— I won't, lose another one. I won't, so whatever the cost is I'm willing to do it."

She stayed silent, I just walked up until I reached the Master Emerald.

"Master Emerald, please help me release him from this creature," I asked.

I waited a bit, but nothing happened, "Do you hear me! If you don't help him I'll tear this Alter with my bare hands!" I yelled getting mad that he won't answer me.

"_You wish to free him from Chaos?"_ I voice echoed in my head.

"Yes, I'll do anything," I replied.

"_Fine then, come out my followers." _

Soon five white portals appeared, and out came five people, some smaller than others. Each one had different cloaks: there was a red, light blue, purple, yellow, and a silver one that looked to be the leader (other than the Master Emerald).

"Where are the other two?" asked the light blue which had a feminine voice who sounded like she was twelve or thirteen.

"It seems they're acting as a guide," the silver one replied while crossing his arms, he sound to be in his twenty.

"So we're going to have to kick this guy's butt without them?" Asked the yellow one, who seemed to have a voice of a young boy.

"Yes," replied the red one bluntly, he sounded sixteen or seventeen.

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Yelled the purple one, excitement laced in his voice.

"First, you want the gods help to free this boy from Chaos?" Asked the silver one.

"Yes," I replied.

"Put him on the Master Emerald." I walked over then laid Miles onto the Emerald.

The silver cloaked man smiled then snapped his fingers, a light covered all of us.

_(Battle in the Forgotten city, Final Fantasy Advent Children, by Nobuo Uematsu) _

When I looked around I saw that I was in the village, in a giant ring which looked like a stadium. I got up and noticed I was a human in some type of ripped up clothes that looked like it had been sewed up from many battles, there were some red stains on front as well. Soon I had sick feeling that it was blood, and I had four weird bracelets on my hands and feet.

I looked around the stadium and saw many people cheering, I even saw Tikal and Dart, but unlike the crowd they were not cheering.

I started walking to them, when I was hit to the ground, I couldn't even see who did it.

"This boy here wishes to free his friend from an evil creature that seeks to stop Chaos by making his own," it was the silver cloaked man; he turned to me and said in a low voice, "what an noble wish to die for, are you ready?"

"I'm not going to die; I'm going to save my friend!" I yelled in anger as I tried to change forms, though to my surprise nothing happened.

"Limiters," he pointed to the bracelets, "there's an orb on the top of the temple, if you get it you can change forms. Although even if you do get it… you don't stand a chance," He kicked me in the gut, making me cry out in pain.

I growled at him and threw myself at him, he moved with inhuman speed and then punched my back.

"Let me have a go at him!" The Light blue girl jumped from the top of the temple.

"If you wish," he replied as he walked back.

She rushed at me as I tried to get up, she jumped on me and started hitting me till I found it hard to move.

"Too bad I had to kill someone who looked so cute," she said as she got up.

She turned around and I took my chance and swiped at her legs, I quickly leapt up and she leapt up as well, she ran up to attack me but I just sided stepped and slammed her to the ground. With one final kick to make sure she wouldn't be getting up soon.

I looked at the silver cloaked man, he looked surprised, I smiled then ran up the stairs of the temple. Right before I reached the top, I was hit down by a really big red and yellow Lion, as I fell down the temple I saw him change into the red cloaked man.

"I'm the end to your existence," He rushed to me his fist charging with red energy, "Chaos Wave!"

He jumped really high and then slammed into the ground, causing three red waves to shoot out to me.

I quickly shook off the pain, then ran and jumped onto a boulder and avoided the waves. Though what I didn't expect was the boulder breaking by the waves, I fell off the boulder, banging my head on the ground. I heard a cheer from the crowd, I put my hand to my forehead and when I looked my head was bleeding a bit, things now were a bit dizzy to me.

I looked up to see him above me, he grabbed me by the neck and started to squeeze. I was beginning to feel ill from the lack of oxygen, I had only one option: with the last of my strength I kicked upwards and hit his chest. He let me go as he fell to his knees, then I quickly kneed him in the nose, he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Leo!" I turned to see the yellow and the purple jump down on ether side of me, "Don't underestimate us because we're small!"

They both ran up to me, the yellow one kicked at me but I jumped out of the way, only to get punched in the back. I saw them come from either side, I swung my fist at the yellow one, slamming it into his stomach. As the purple one came up behind me I swung my leg out and brought them both down.

"Ahh, he's powerful," said the purple one.

"Yes, so I guess it time to show our true colors," replied the yellow, the purple nodded, grabbed each other hands.

_They're not really purple and yellow… oh wait. _They started to glow and get bigger, soon they were two Phoenixes. One had yellow flames the other purple flames.

The yellow one flew right at me as the other swooped above me, I jumped out of the way just as it was about to hit me, I felt the heat from the flames as I jumped out of the way. As I did I swung my foot in hopes of hitting him, though my foot went through the flames, it burned so bad that I was almost not able to get up.

"Hahah, there's no way you can beat us as a human!" They yelled as they went for another run.

_You're right, so I guess it's time to get up to that orb._ I started running to the stairs, they were only seconds from getting me so I ran faster when I finally reached the stairs. I could hear the crackling of the flames as I made it to the top and right next to the orb, was my blue emerald.

First I grabbed the orb, it glowed with light, then a second later the rings fell to the ground.

"He got the limiters off, hurry up and get him!" Yelled the purple one.

Next I grabbed the emerald, I felt my body welling with power, I turned to them and yelled, "Chaos Gale!"

With one punch a powerful gale came from below them both into the walls. I looked at myself and saw that I was now in Hedgehog form, _and now I know how Tikal did it._

_(End: Battle in the Forgotten City)_

I jumped down the temple, to the silver cloaked man, who was sitting on a rock.

"Ok come on! You're the last one," I yelled, feeling the power inside me grow greater.

_(Play: Premonition, Nobou Uematsu- Final Fantasy VIII OST.) _

He looked down and smiled cockily, he removed his hood to reveal a silver haired man with three slash marks running down his face, his eyes were red, and his skin was pale.

"You fight well, I see why Tikal chose you over _him_, though to my regret I have to fight you now."

"Are you talking about my powers?" I asked.

"Yes, I now know why she chose you," he replied.

"Chose me to help save the world," I said.

"That too, it looks like she failed to tell you all of it," he sighed.

"What? What am I chosen for?!" I yelled feeling a bit mad that everyone has plans for me, and I don't know what they are.

"She will have to tell you, saying you get through this alive," he jumped down and landed on one knee.

When he looked up at me he started to glow, after he was done he was a giant short-haired silver dog, a demonic silver dog that was taller than me, even if I was a human. His red eyes made him look even scarier and each paw had four large claws.

He stood up on his hind legs and spoke with a demonic voice, "Are you ready hero?"

"Of course," I said in mock bravery.

He leaped at me with incredible speed, I dodged him then we ended up in a battle of speed. The only thing people could see were a silver and blue blur as we ran around the field, fighting each other. Although I was at a disadvantage, he could move faster than me, he had two giant claws, oh, and a mouth full of jagged teeth, and all I had was my fists and quills.

However, to my misfortune I tripped and fell to the ground, everything hurt. I was clawed up pretty badly, bleeding a lot, plus I think one of my arms were broken from one of the other fights.

"I see, this is all you could take… disappointing." He raised his paw to slice my neck, I had to think of something fast.

"Chaos Gale!" I yelled swing my fist at him.

"Pathetic, Chaos Pandora!" He caught my hand as the entire arena went dark, the only source of light was coming from the moon (which was very odd), then out of nowhere everything exploded around me, not to mention him clawing at me. I staggered back and tried to summon up another attack, but instead I felt odd… I felt tired.

"You're using too much of your power, it's only a matter of time before you turn back," The silver one said.

I was shocked, I could believe I was going to die here, I had no chance. Though then everyone I knew flashed into my head, Miles, Dart, Tikal, Mom, Dad, Amy, Cream, Maria, heck even Sora was in there. I couldn't lose, as went for the finishing blow, I jumped at him, catching him off guard. I started punching at him, until I felt my power go away and I was a human, though that wasn't stopping me. I punched him harder, however he turned and bit me. I screamed in pain and did something quite insane: I shoved my hand in his mouth and he gagged. I jumped back a bit and delivered the finishing blow, right onto his head.

_(End: Premonition)_

He fell down, and then turned back into a human. I sat down on a rock, holding my arm. It hurt more then any injury I've ever had, minus the bullet wound.

"You did well," I looked up to see all five of the hooded people where standing there, the silver one stepped forward, "I guess now is the time to grant your wish, when you wake up your friend will be fine. He will have no memory of these events, I am amazed you fought me as a human and won. I hope you will save this world."

I was about to speak but he just snapped his fingers and everything went white.

* * *

Now things are starting to move along! Though we have a long way to go, we're only on day 24 and this takes place in one month.

Anyway, reviews and comments help me finish chapters faster, while ideas give me something to fiddle with. Telling what I lack at also helps.

HyperShanic01's idea was about how Dart wanted to kill Miles, I added how Chaos can manipulate emotions.


	10. If you thought yesterday was bad

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Sorry for taking so long to finish this chapter, with the editing, and my birthday was coming up, I will try to finish the next one faster, again so sorry.

This chapter is mostly humor, Michael and I found it funny. He already put in his fic **Ghost Rider **and it got a lot of response, now I finally can put it in my so don't flame me. Onto the review replies.

Faermage-KH Junkie: I'm a expert in suspense, I graduated from a college of suspense.

NUTCASE71733: Too early for that, though I'm glad you liked it.

Conflicted Writer: I don't have enough content to fill a month's worth of events, so I'll find someway, I mean not everything happens in a row.

HyperShanic01: The songs always make a fight scene better. Something that could control emotions is the perfect soldier for the Master Emerald, so why does he use violence…

Northern-megas: Ah ok, I was actually making some weapons for them, though I should check Wikipeda. By the way all you Sonic fans, a new Sonic game for the Wii, (and I think X-box 360 and PS3) Sonic Unleashed, so cool looking.

theredone1223: Growls, I have so much trouble with 'where', 'were' and 'we're'. I will try to get better though.

Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare: Glad you liked it.

I'll like to thank Michael for betareading this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9: If you thought yesterday was bad?

23 days till present day…

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was laying in my bed, clothes on, and my thoughts were: _I'm getting really tired of suddenly waking in my bed._ After that I sat up, big mistake, I groaned in pain from yesterday's battle. Then a voice came from beside me.

"Thank god you're awake," I turned to see Tikal sitting on a chair next to my bed.

I had a couple questions to ask her, so I took it slow and steady, "WhowherethoseguysandisMilesokay?!"

"Yes Miles is okay, and those people were the great guardians of the Master Emerald," she said, trying to calm me down.

"Wait, isn't the great guardians the Seven Emeralds?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied.

_That would explain why they could use all those Chaos moves, _I turned to my dresser where the Emerald laid, and then saw the time, "Oh no I have to be at school in thirty minutes!"

I jumped up and started digging around for some clothes.

"Sonic, I don't think you should go to school," Tikal said as she got up.

"I have to," I said as I found a clean shirt on the floor, at least it smelled clean.

"Come here," she pulled me to the bathroom and moved me in front of the mirror. I couldn't speak, my face was so badly cut up, not to mention my arm which was bit, luckily they have healed into scabs, (oddly fast).

"What am I going to do?" I said, not really asking anyone.

"You know, I found something great in your Moms room—," I cut her off right there.

"Hold on, you were in my Moms room?"

"Yes, though it's called makeup, and this one looks kinda like your skin…"

"No! No way I am wearing makeup!" I yelled indignantly, crossing my arms.

She turned away from me and said in a dangerous voice, "Fine then, you go to school and when the principle sees your cuts they call your parents? Or even better, someone who can actually put two and two together and figure out your secret, well?"

I had to think about this, it was harder than trying to decide on which to buy, pie or cake. _Pie has the great filling, but with cake you can have more than just one piece of icing goodness, but then again, hold on Sonic how did you get onto the subject of pie VS cake? _

Tikal was now tapping her foot on the ground so I quickly made a choice, "I'll take the makeup!"

Tikal clapped her hands together, "Okay hold still."

She took out a brush and started putting the powder on me, "All right Sonic take off your shirt."

"Hold on, what?!"

"I need to get the slashes that are under your shirt, so let's go," she said getting a bit impatient.

"Fine, fine, but don't say a thing," I slipped of my shirt, and she started getting to work.

What felt like hour, which was really no more than ten minutes, she was finally done.

"Ok finished, though I didn't have enough to cover those small scratches on your back." she said as she closed the makeup and walked over into my room.

"It's ok, those aren't even from the battle," I said as I slipped a new shirt on for school, "Thanks though."

"Anytime," she replied.

I stepped down stairs where my mom and dad were sitting, drinking their morning coffee.

"Good morning Sonic, I made you breakfast," My mom said as she sipped her coffee.

"Thanks," I took a plate out and put some cinnamon rolls and bacon before sitting at the table.

Though I've never had a more awkward moment at the table, no one was speaking, they were just watching me eat.

"Is something wrong, is there food on my shirt," I asked as I bit into the cinnamon roll.

"No, nothing at all," my mom said in a rather cheery voice.

I looked at them weirdly and finished my breakfast. I got up grabbed my book bag then walked to the front door, saying goodbye to parents before getting onto the bus.

* * *

There on the bus I sat with Miles, Amy, and Maria. It was a silent ride, I had a feeling that Miles was trying to find out what happened last night, though I couldn't find out what was wrong with the other two.

The bus stopped and we stepped out, though right before I entered the school building I was pushed into a pile of mud. My clean white shirt was now stained with mud, I turned to see the two bullies from earlier.

"Look at Sonic now," then laughed then turned to Maria, "We'll see you at the party."

They ran of into the building and the others came to see if I was ok.

"Are you okay Sonic?" Miles asked me as he helped me up.

"Other than I did not bring extra clothes, I'm fine," I smiled to assure that I was okay.

Miles was going to say something else tell the bell rang, "That's the bell, I'll see you at lunch."

Then he turned and ran off into the school with the rest of them.

Class was humiliating, I was laughed at, and I smelled like sewerage! So after the gym it was time to hit the showers, the first time I was glad to hear that word.

After I showered I threw on a towel and walked to my locker, hoping there was some extra clothed in there. When I opened it there was only a note, and it said 'Haha, looks like you will be spending the day in mud!'

In anger, I picked up my shirt and threw it, "My shirt is dirty. I can't go out like this!"

Everyone looked at me as I crossed my arms in anger, then Sora came up to me and took off his shirt.

"Here Sonic, take my shirt!"

I had a brief second of happiness before noticed what he was doing, his body was ten times more built than mine was. He was trying to make me look weaker than I was already.

"It's like you want me to hate you more than I already do."

"Uh, what?" Sora asked, trying to play dumb.

"Look at you," I said pointing at him, "With your built shoulders and your abs."

"My what?" Sora asked.

_He can try all he wants, but I'm not falling for that._

"You know what, keep your shirt," I turned around, though as I walked I heard a shocked/disgusted groan.

"Sonic what is that on your back?" Sora asked.

I sighed then turned to them. "That, are the claw marks of an adolescent raccoon, which an eight year old genius put in while I was taking a shower. And until animal control comes to take it away it is currently living in my backpack."

I pointed to my backpack that was in the corner, the raccoon was still trying to get out, "Now if you would excuse me, I have to get my history books."

I took out a pair of rubber gloves and walked to it, I slowly opened it as I felt everyone step back warily. I shot my hand in before it could scratch me and noticed something important, there was a hole in the bottom of my backpack.

"It's gone," I said as I backed away from it, looking around in fear.

"Well then, where is it?" Sora asked warily.

"I don't know," I confessed as I looked around the locker.

"You don't know!?" Sora hissed, staying alert.

Then I heard scratching, we looked up on one of the lockers and saw the raccoon hissing at us. All Sora and I could do was scream

Okay, somehow we made it out of the boys locker room and was running right for the joint class with the 16 and 17 year olds, we burst through the door as Sora yelled.

"THAT THING IS FOLLOWING US!" The looks on everyone's faces was priceless, I would be laughing if there wasn't a very deadly, rabid raccoon following us.

The teacher saw us running from the raccoon and yelled, "What's going on—,"

"Can't explain, crazy raccoon!" Sora pushed the teacher aside.

"Flip the desk!" I yelled.

"Flipping!" Sora and I grabbed the desk and flipped it to act as a shield.

We sat down and waited for it to come, though there was this annoying scratching sound from behind us.

"Hey Sora do you hear that?" I asked.

"Yeah," We lifted are heads to see what it was, the raccoon was trying claw it's way in. Sora looked around and found a very heavy book, he positioned himself over the desk and started hitting something with it.

"Kill it before it kills us!" I yelled as Sora kept hitting it. When he finally stopped we peered over and saw who he was hitting… the teacher!

"Oh crap," Sora gasped as he stared at the unconscious teacher.

"Where's the raccoon?" I asked as I looked around.

Then we heard a sound that made us go pale, the raccoon was right behind us. The raccoon lunged at us; Sora dropped the book and grabbed it before it hit his face.

"Throw it out the window!" I yelled pointing at the window on the side, Sora lifted the raccoon, threw it at the window and the raccoon… smacked into the window glass. We stared in daze for we forgot the one important thing.

"OPEN THE WINDOW! OPEN THE WINDOW!" Sora yelled as he grabbed the raccoon as I opened the window and threw it out.

We sighed and laughed quietly to ourselves; we turned to the window and our smiles dropped, "OH MY GOD IT'S COMING BACK!"

Before anyone could do anything we shut the window just as it jumped for us, we leaped back as it tried to claw its way into the school. Finally it gave up and left, we turned to the class whose eyes were wide at the events that took place.

"Do you feel your towel slipping off you?" Sora asked not taking his eyes of the crowd.

"Yep," I said feeling my cheeks burn up.

"Okay," then Sora and I started running to the door, "get back to the locker, now!"

We immediately ran out the nearest door and ran back to the locker room, making slippery wet footprints in the progress.

* * *

By the time it was lunch I was worn out, I wasn't even hungry, so I sat down and rested my head on my arms.

"Hey Sonic," I looked up to see Maria holding two bright red drinks, "I got us some slushies."

"Thanks," I said as she handed me it, I sipped it a bit, shuddering at the cold cherry taste.

"So Sonic, you were going to tell me something yesterday, what was it?" She asked as she sipped her slushy.

_Dang I forgot! It's time to ask her_, I decided. "Yeah I was wondering if you would go to the dance with—Mr. Rounding!"

Maria raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "Mr. Rounding?"

Right behind her was our science teacher, walking right to us. He liked to make us answer questions during anything, I had to think of something smart.

"Quick! Whoever chugs their slushy down first is off the hook!" I took off the lid and started drinking it fast.

"Wait Sonic!" Maria tried to stop me, I really wish she did.

I felt the icy numbness, the blinding pain in my head, I put my hands on my head and yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Brain freeze!" I threw down the cup just as he stopped by us.

"Ah Mr. Suai, Ms. Robotnik, have you finished your tests?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, "Ahhhhhhhhhh! It hurts so much!"

"Although Sonic is currently incapacitated by his icy beverage, we have done our tests. We are ready, and we did one hundred percent on it."

I nodded at the first two, but the last one I ended up shaking my head to indicate 'no'.

"Good, I can't wait to see them," he said, then walked off to bother some other student.

I signed then started drinking my slushy again, after that we talked a little more…. That's till she came.

Walking to us was the school's most popular sixteen year old girl in the school, Lois. She had long black hair, brown eyes, darkened skin, tank top, short pants, (and I mean short,) and brown shoes. She would often tease me, (who doesn't?) and wherever she went a group of guys would follow.

_Please walk by me,_ I begged as I kept my head low, trying not to attract attention.

"Hey Sonic," she stopped right by me, I sighed and turned to her with a slight frown, hoping she would take pity on me and leave.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You know the dance is coming up soon, do you have any plans?" She asked as she sat down next to me.

"Uh," _answer quickly and take the punishment, _"No, not really."

"That's too bad, I was hoping we could go together," she replied getting a bit closer.

"Hold on, like a date?" I asked.

"Yes, do you not want to?" She asked in tone that made me a bit nervous.

"But you tease me, you hate me," I brought up a pretty good point, she could just be tricking me so I would get really embarrassed.

"Things change Sonic, and I really want you to come with me," She said in a low voice.

"I don't know," I said as I was considering it.

"Think about it, though I want you to have this," she pulled out a note and wrote some numbers on it, "call me."

Then to my surprise she kissed my cheek and left, leaving me dumbfounded and a little red in the face.

"Who does she think she is?" Maria scoffed and crossed her arms.

My eyes were wide, all the guys in the room had shocked faces as Lois turned and blew me a kiss, part of me wanted to mock grab it and pocket it.

"Anyway Sonic, what did you want to ask me?" She asked turning to me.

I had to think about this, blow off a friend by not asking her to the dance? Or call this super hot girl and rub this in all the guys' faces?

"… I just wanted to ask if you would look at my test for today." I said, not meeting her gaze.  
Did I make the wrong choice? I don't think I did… I didn't… did I?

* * *

That's it, yeah Sonic made a stupid choice, anyway what did you think of it?  
Thank you for reading this chapter.

Lois is NOT a OC I just gave her a different name.

Plus, Michael has stopped editing this was his last chapter, my new beta reader is ladyamalphia!


	11. A new player

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, now onto the reviews!

**Ladyamalphia**: I do have to say sorry about that, I put the something to split it, but it didn't stay, so I went back and corrected that, and I do respond on a review reply that comes with the letter it's just the guy who got me started, (**Nightfire04**,) used to do that, and I found that really cool.

**Northern-megas:** Sorry last chapter was most likely the only 'totally chaos,' type thing, though what is that game rated? If it's an ok rating I might check it out.

**Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare**: Thanks, though I can't pick what I like more, cake or pie.

**HyperShanic01:** Hehe, if you liked that one I think you would like the one in **Ghost Rider** better then the other, the chapters name is **My Crazy Morning,** I think he wrote it better.

**Shimohi Inferno Tiger:** So funny… Oh and thanks for pointing that out, I might have been hit on about that, I thank you so much that I put you in credits.

**theredone1223:** Thanks for the review, and thanks for wishing me a happy birthday, I had a good one.

**Faermage-KH Junkie:** Good guess, now you will just have to wait and see.

First thing first, thank you **ladyamalphia** for beta reading the chapter.

Thank you **Shimohi Inferno Tiger** for telling me what I missed, I went back and corrected my mistakes.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: A new player.

The rain fell onto the runway as a small plane touched down. A group of ten cars drove around it as it opened up to many men in black armor. Present on the armor were the letters "G.U.N."

Then, a man from the plane walked out. He was a bit chubby, and sporting a bushy brown mustache, he wore a white T-shirt, and blue jeans.

A G.U.N soldier walked up to him then saluted.

"Doctor Robotnik," said the soldier, "as soon as we got the word we started tracking down this 'Sonic the Hedgehog'… but just two hours ago, we got a message."

He paused uncertainly, then closed his eyes. "I think it would be easier just for you to hear it yourself."

Doctor Robotnik nodded and they walked to a bunker marked with giant letters, G.U.N. Inside, there were many computer, a couple people assigned to each. The soldier led Robotnik over to a computer much larger than the others, at least ten screens, with a group five people working them.

"Play it."

The G.U.N soldier commanded, motioned for one of the men working to play the message. A short man sitting near them nodded, then clicked the play button on the computer before him. The message was gargled to the point that you couldn't tell if it was a man or a women… but it clearly said:

"I heard you wanted Sonic the Hedgehog. I can get you him - for the right amount of pay, of course. If you agree, please come to this location.' Suddenly a map popped up, a light beeping at what Robotnik knew to be an old fishing harbor.

"We were waiting for you to come before we took any action." explained the soldier. "After all, these are your orders."

He sat himself down in an empty chair waiting for Doctor Robotnik to decide.

"Whatever it takes," he said in a slow, gruff voice, "we need that Hedgehog."

He got to his feet, "We leave as soon as possible."

He moved to the door, followed by five guards. The G.U.N soldier smiled and followed Doctor Robotnik out.

* * *

21 days till present day…

Dart, Miles, and I stood, bodies tense, hoping this invention would work, I had my doubts after all it was made out of an old gaming system, a radio, and a radar.

"Ok." Miles said, looking over our work. "Now put the emerald onto the slot."

I slipped the blue emerald out of the bag and into the radar. Miles pressed down a button… nothing happened.

"No way!" Miles yelled in frustration. "I thought we worked out this problem!"

I rubbed my head, Dart slammed his hand onto the table, and Miles cursed at the invention.

"Now where back to step one." Miles sighed, taking his seat again.

After a minute of silence Dart laughed. I looked at him in surprise and a bit angry that he was laughing.

"Dude why are you laughing, this isn't very funny!" I yelled wishing I was home.

"No wonder it didn't work;" he beamed, "we forgot to plug it in."

He followed the machine's long, black cord, and plugged it into the wall. And just like that, the machine came to life, the screens lit up, the radar started moving, and the emerald began pumping blue energy into it.

"Yes!" Miles yelled in joy.

"It's finally done!" Dart cried.

But then, his face fell to a confusion, "But, what did we make anyways?"

He had a point. Neither of us knew what we'd built; all we'd done was told Miles about the emeralds, and that Dart and I needed to find them…. and then a day later, he comes running up to us yelling something about, 'I know a way to make all your problems go away!' Then he made us help him for awhile… what if he's trying to build a bomb again!

"This," Miles explained, "will take the power levels of that emerald and track everything that's on the same level."

He looked at us intently, but met only blank stares. He rolled his eyes.

"So, by doing this," he typed in something then pulled a lever. A screen was pulled up, and seven blinking lights appeared on a map of the world - two blinked safe with us, and the rest scattered around the world. "we can find the other emeralds."

"Oh, man," I said to myself as I scanned the map to see where they were located. Two where in the United States - one in Kentucky, and the other in Texas, one in the Rain Forest that was located in Central America , and one which looked to be in a Japanese city I vaguely recognized as Shibuya.

"Wow…" I said, awestruck. "Man, Miles, this has to be the coolest thing you've ever made."

He grinned proudly as I patted his back.

"I know." he said with a smile, turning to Dart. "Hey, Dart, you said you found an emerald a while ago?"

"Yes, I did."

He reached into his bag and pulled out his bright green emerald. When it was placed next to the blue one, it started glowing brighter

"Now we only need five more." Said Miles, smiling.

"But one thing…" I began uncertainly. "Why are we looking for them again?"

Dart frowned.

"My people looked after those emeralds for thousands of years and I…." He paused, looking suddenly sober. "Lost them. So it's my duty to find them again. I've been searching for a year, and I've only found two."

"Ah, right." Miles said. "Plus they were the servants of that… big emerald, right?"

"Yes, and there are many others looking for them… some wanting to sell them for a high price, some looking for the power, others searching just for the heck of it." Dart explained, looking bitter.

"When I found you in the armor car, did someone take the emerald?" I asked, remembering what had taken place in that vehicle

"No, I was looking for the Chaos goop." Dart replied putting the emerald back into the bag.

"Ah, well let's get these emeralds before someone else get them-" though I was cut of when my phone started beeping.

"Oh - um, hold on."

I walked away and looked at the number… _who could be calling me?_ I picked it up and said:

"Hello? May I ask who's calling?"

The voice that spoke out made me nervous.

"Hey Sonic, I'm surprised that you didn't call yesterday."

It was Lois.

"Um, yeah, I was really busy," I said, trying to squeeze out any words.

"Hey," she began, "I'm at that little bar across from the school… why don't you meet me there?"

Ah yes… a high school bar that was made fromthe father of the class president. Anyways, I didn't go there too much because it was where all the school jocks hung out.

"Um… sure. Why not, I'll be there in a bit." I said, giving in, and hoping that there wasn't some prank in store for me.

"Great, I'll see you soon," she replied.

"Yeah, see you there."

I hung up the phone, signed, then grabbed my backpack and walked back to the others, "Hey guys, I have to get going."

I took the emerald and slipped into my backpack.

"What is it, dinner time?" Miles asked he took out two root beers from a cooler box.

"Not really…" I said meekly. "It's kinda a date."

I slipping my hands into my pockets, and felt my face redden.

"A date? With a _girl_?!" Miles asked spitting out some of his soda.

"Yes, with a girl." I replied glaring at him.

Miles mouth hung low. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

Dart broke out in laughter. "Are you saying you never been on a date?!"

"Well… um…" I stuttered, trying to think of something to say. Then I thought of a beautiful comeback.

"Hey, I'm a hero. I have to turn down a lot of dates."

"Yeah sure whatever," Miles laughed as he sat next to Dart on a couch and handed him a soda.

They were both laughing, and I couldn't think of a retort, so I just turned and walked away.

* * *

"So, you come here often?" I asked, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, yeah, like everyday." she replied, then sipped her drink. "What about you?"

I looked around and saw a couple guys giving me a glare. I was a little afraid, but with Lois right there, all I could do was smile. "Not to often."

"Hey, did you read about what's going to happen at the high school prom?" she asked.

"No I haven't," I replied leaning back.

"I'll read it out," she said, picked a newspaper from her bag.

As she started reading, I picked up my milkshake sipped mildly, only half listening. I was half way through my drink when I glanced at the back of the new paper. My jaw dropped, and I almost dropped my shake. On the back of the paper was a photo of a bright red emerald.

"Oh my god…" I said to myself as I read the article:

Just yesterday, this bright red emerald was found in a small town in Kentucky and will be shipped here in New York. It will be displayed at a small party that will be hosted by Doctor Robotnik - head of G.U.N.'s lab - and the uncle of one of our own students; Maria Robotnik.

This was big news. I had to tell the others, but I needed to think of a good excuse to leave.

"Oh man, I have to get going!" I told her quickly. "I just remembered I had to do… something!"

I grabbed my backpack and ran for the exit, hearing her yelling something that sounded like, 'wait, Sonic!'

But I didn't have time to waste. I had to tell the others.

* * *

The doors to the old warehouse burst open as two G.U.N. soldiers ran in, pointing there guns forward. Then, two shots rang out. The soldiers pressed the trigger, firing back at their attackers.

Two more shots were fired. One missed, but the other one lodged itself into one of the soldiers' leg.

He screamed out in pain, cursing as five more enemies burst through doors and windows.

"Put down the gun, there's no need to shed anymore blood."

In walked Doctor Robotnik, with two high classed G.U.N soldiers at each shoulder.

"Then tell your men to put down their weapons." What looked like the leader of the attackers answered back.

Doctor Robotnik motioned for them to do so.

"Now," he began conversationally, "where is he?"

"I don't have him…" the person admitted. "But I do know were he will be."

"And where would he be?" The doctor asked, remaining very calm.

"Your party."

The person tossed over the high school news clipping concerning the party.

"How can you be so sure?" Robotnik asked, examining the clipping.

A person, previously unnoticed, and hidden in the shadows, spoke in a muffled voice,

"Trust me Doctor, I know."

* * *

Ok that's it, I know it was short, but I forgot what was going to happen in this chapter so finally after a week of thinking I remembered. Please review, idea and comments are wanted flames are not.


	12. Party Crashers

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, now onto the reviews.

**HyperShanic01**: I know there are three new games, two coming out this year, and one coming out next year, its right after Sonic and the Secret Rings.

**NUTCASE71733**: I would warn him, though I don't feel like it.

**Faermage-KH Junkie**: And this Robotnik is not anything like the other… I hope…

**theredone1223**: Shadow won't be coming anytime soon, though very good guess.

**The Conflicted Writer**: I'm glad to hear that I'm doing well.

**Count X. Gamlxltoe Nightmare**: Yes, and Sonic going to crash this party, mahahahaha!

**Northernmeags:** First things first. They live in New York City. Well yes Sonic is new to this hero thing… Oh, I have the RE games though that is the last M one I can get, other then Call of Duty 4 which I will be able to buy at fall.

**Shimohi Inferno Tiger**: Yeah thanks for telling me those thing I went back and fixed them so, thanks!

Thank you **ladyamalphia **for beta reading this chapter, who did a great job for this chapter, so thanks!

* * *

Chapter 11: Party Crashers

"Ok, this is amazing." Dart said as he skimmed through the news paper clipping one more time.

"I know, I mean what were the odds?" I asked as I sat myself down on the couch next to the others.

Dart put down the news paper and then slapped me on the back of my head proudly.

"Maybe Tikal was right," he said with a grin, "you do have something special."

I rubbed the back of my head, really appreciating how hard that man could hit.

"Wow!" I said in surprise, turning square to him. "She said that?"

"Yep…" Dart replied with a smile. "And something about your likelihood of getting us all killed."

"Ah, yeah." I chuckled, grabbing the new paper clipping from Dart and giving it to Miles. "That sounds right."

Miles shifted his glasses a bit and read the clipping. "Hey, Sonic, are you planning to go to this party?"

"No, I'm going to head off the armored truck before it gets there," I said thinking I had it all planned out.

"That may be a problem." Miles remarked, glancing at the map. "I've been studying the map, and it looks like they're already shipping it… it's in a G.U.N base for now."

He moved to the map and pointed out.

"Uh… so what does that mean?" I asked uncertainly.

"It means that you're going to need tickets," Miles said with a frown, "if you want to get the emerald."

"How are we supposed to get tickets?" I asked, realizing how much more complicated this plan had gotten.

"Well, I have stuff to do, so I'll stop by your house." Dart said as he walked out the door. "If you haven't gotten the tickets by then, we'll think of something."

He walked out of the room, leaving Miles and I to think of something.

"Why'd he just leave like that?" Miles asked.

"Because he's very lazy." I said, grabbing my backpack as I walked out of the door with Miles. "Now, let's find us some tickets."

* * *

"So, what's the plan, sir?" Asked a G.U.N soldier as many of his colleagues loaded their guns behind him.

Doctor Robotnik scratched his head and looked around.

"It wouldn't be too hard to find him." He remarked. "So, we should set up sentries to keep watch around the building, as well as in the chamber with the emerald. And if he does manage to get away, I want the Air Force searching for him."

The G.U.N soldier nodded and walked away, shouting orders.

As the doctor's eyes fell upon the red emerald, greed flashed in his eyes. He reached out his hand to pick it up, when a voice called from behind.

He turned to see three people; two adults, and a teenage girl. He recognized them as his brother's family.

"Uncle!" The girl cried happily. She ran up and embraced him in a hug. "I'm glad to see you!"

"I'm glad to see you to Maria." Robotnik said, smiling at her. He looked up to the two adults.

"Thanks again for letting me stay till the party's over." The girl said cheerfully.

"You can stay as long as you want." Doctor Robotnik assured. "Maria loves it when you're here,"

"We'd love to," Said the doctor's brother with a smile, "but we have to get back to Texas as soon as possible."

Doctor Robotnik fixed his glasses.

"So, are you three coming to the party?"

"Of course we are." Mrs. Robotnik said.

"Ah, good." The doctor said, walking pasthis niece and to her parents. "But now I need to go get ready."

"Right… I pull the car around." Mr. Robotnik said, turning around to walk outside, Maria and her mother following

Doctor Robotnik was about to follow, when a G.U.N soldier stopped him.

"Sir, what happens if Sonic attacks earlier than planned?" The soldier asked.

"If he does, he won't be finding anything." The doctor assured him, picked up the red emerald. It grew brighter as he touched it. "I can assure you that much."

He put the emerald into a bag and walked out to catch the others.

* * *

Miles and I walked down the sidewalk to my house. We were both really tired, and angry that we weren't able to find any way other than crashing the party as Sonic the Hedgehog.

"So now what?" I asked as we walked up the small stair case that lead to the front door.

"The best suggestion I can make is that you go in as Sonic the Hedgehog." Miles said as I unlocked the door.

"Yeah." I said, hardly excited about the prospect. "Anyways, thanks for helping out."

Miles was about to respond when my mom came in and saw him.

"Hey, Miles! Are you going to stay for dinner too?" she asked with a smile.

_Who's staying for dinner?_ I wondered, as Miles gave my mom his reply.

"No, thank you Ms. Suai." He said politely. "I have to go back home."

He turned around to the door, waving goodbye, "I'll see you at school tomorrow, Sonic."

"Sonic, I wish you would have told me company was coming for dinner."

_Ok this is weird,_ I thought mildly as I followed mom into the kitchen. There, talking to each other, were Dart and Tikal. I would have liked to greet them normally but because I couldn't find any of the tickets, I just groaned and walked over.

"Hey…" I murmured, as I sat down at the table with them.

"Dinner'll be ready in about an hour, so you don't have to stay here." mom said, as she turned to stir a pot of boiling noodles.

"So, did you find the tickets?" Dart asked.

"…No…" I murmured, keeping my head low.

Dart rubbed his hand through his hair. "So, now what?"

"We find another way in." I replied.

Dart was about to speak when my mom turned to us.

"I'll be in the family room for a bit."

I nodded, and she turned to leave. But when she reached the door, she paused and glanced back at me. "Oh, Sonic! I almost forgot to tell you. One of my clients gave us these tickets to some big party your friends uncle is hosting. But your father is going to be busy tonight, so we won't be going. Sorry."

She tossed them into a trashcan and walked off.

There was a new, albeit odd, glimmer of hope coming from that old trashcan… true, it was full of dirty, smelly garbage, but still!

Tikal grinned as I walked over and picked up the three tickets. One had my father's name, the other had my mother's, and the last one had mine.

"What are you doing?" Dart asked as I stared at the tickets.

I turned to him and Tikal holding the tickets so they could see them.

"What I have here," I said, grinning, "are our golden tickets."

Dart got up and hit my shoulder in delighted approval.

"You did great!"

"Yeah… thanks." I said, rubbing my shoulder.

"So, now what are you going to do?" Tikal asked us.

I laughed. "Go to the party."

"In what you're wearing?" She asked, staring at us.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing?" Dart asked.

"You can't go to a nice party in that." She said sternly. "But I can get you something nice to wear by tonight."

She got up and walked to the door before saying, "I'll be back in a couple hours."

Dart and I just looked at each other. I scratched my shoulder where the scar from the bullet was.

"So… you want to play Wii?" I ask, hoping for something to do other then just sitting around.

Dart looked around and then nodded.

* * *

As promised, Tikal came back a couple of hours later with three bags.

"The party starts in ten minutes." She said handing them both a bag. "Where're your parents, Sonic?"

"Gone." I said, putting the Wii remote down. "Dad's working late, and my mom is getting ready for a case at her office."

"Ok, good." She said, peering into her own bag. "Now we'd better get ready."

Dart and I nodded, and went up stairs.

Dart went to one of the bathrooms to change while I went to my room. The first thing I did when I entered was check what she'd got for me.

Inside the white paper bag, I found a very nice looking navy blue jacket, a white button up shirt, and navy blue jean. I hadn't worn anything this nice since I was living in Kansas.

After I'd slipped everything on, and brushed my hair, I walked down to find Dart in a tuxedo, and Tikal in a red dress.

Tikal smiled when she saw me, and then pulled out the three tickets.

"Here you go, guys." She said, giving Dart my Dad's ticket, me mine. My mom's she kept for herself.

"So, are we ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes," Tikal warned, "but remember that the emerald is going to be blocked by guards. So be careful."

We nodded, then stepped out the door and on our way to the party.

* * *

Just looking at everyone in their fancy clothes made me shiver. Or maybe it was the thought of being caught and thrown out… or even shot.

_Get that out of your head, Sonic!_

We walked up to a man who was checking the tickets.

He looked at the ticket, then up at Dart and Tikal, brows raised. "Mrs. and Mr. Suai?"

"Yep." Dart said, trying to remain calm.

The usher stared at the odd couple with a look of doubt, but he took the tickets anyway and let us pass.

"Ok," I said in a low voice, "let's spilt up and look around."

I quickly walked away from the two.

I continued on a bit, trying not to bump into everyone.

After a minute of looking for the emerald, I saw two men bring a large, shining glass case into the room and put it behind the stage.

_Ok, I found the emerald. Now where are Tikal and Dart? _

First, I went to see if Dart was at the food stand. He wasn't, but before I went to check somewhere else, I grabbed a plate of side dishes.

I then dumped in a trash can after trying them.

Once I got the taste from my mouth, I went looking for him again. After a few minutes of searching, I found him talking to a bunch of other people… about me!

"Yeah, yeah. John is a great kid." Dart said with a smile, trying to act proud.

"I thought you said your son's name was Sonic?" remarked one of the men.

Dart froze and then put the smile back on his face to cover up his mistake.

"Huh? John, Sonic… they sound the same."

I mentally slapped myself. However, I didn't want to walk over there and ruin our cover more, so I took one of those awful appetizers and threw it at him.

After the green nacho dip hit his head, he turned to see me, looking irritated. I motioned for him to come to me.

"If you'll excuse me," he said to his small crowd, "I need to check in on something."

Dart walked to me and then growled. "What did you throw in my hair?"

I opened my mouth to answer him, but the truth was, I really couldn't identify the green entrée. So, I went straight to the point.

"I think I found the emerald."

Dart looked around, and then back at me.

"Where?"

"They carried it back stage. Now, where's Tikal?" I asked as I scanned what I could see of the ballroom.

"I saw her looking around back there…" Dart said, pointing, as he tried to get the appetizer out of his hair.

"Ok then, let's go get her."

Dart and I walked to the area where he had pointed.

I pushed my way through the crowd, trying to find Tikal.

In the end, though, she found me.

"Sonic!" I turned to see her. "Have you found the emerald?"

I sighed and smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. They put it behind the stage."

"Ok, good. I can't wait to get out of here. What's your plan?" She asked, as we stepped towards the stage.

"Grab the emerald and get out before anyone sees us." I replied, really not having much of a plan.

Tikal and Dart both sighed.

"You do know that is the stupidest plan you have ever thought of?" Dart remarked, trying to get me to rethink my plan.

"Yeah, I know," I said, wishing we had thought of a better plan.

And then one came to me.

"Ok. You two should get going… I can be in and out like that."

I snapped my finger indicating what I meant.

"That works." Tikal said, as she thought through my plan.

"Ok, good. So you two get going."

I took one step forward then I heard a female voice call my name. When I turned, I saw Maria Robotnik.

"Sonic!" She said cheerfully as she walked to me. "What are you doing here?"

She was wearing a plain white dress and high heels. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Hey." I said, then quickly turned back to Tikal and Dart. "Change of plans… you get the emerald."

They looked at me like I was stupid… and maybe I was… but it wasn't an option. They shrugged and continued to the stage.

I turned and smiled.

"Hey." I said. "My family was invited. Why… why are you here?"

She crossed her arms, "Because my uncle's hosting it."

"Oh yeah… I forgot." I scratched the back of my head, watching Tikal and Dart go behind the stage out of the corner of my eye.

"Sonic, are you ok?" She asked, guessing that I was hiding something.

I was about to reply, when a man got up on the stage. He wore a tuxedo, and was holding a small glass of wine. He possessed the overall look of, 'I'm overly rich.'

He cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Three month ago," he began in a magnified voice, "some American diggers came across an emerald. This emerald was perfectly cut - but showed no signs of human refinement. A final thing that got the world interested was its unusual color. We have with us a man of great intelligence studying the gem. His name is Albert Robotnik!"

A man around his thirty's stepped up onto the stage. He waved, and shook hands with the man who was talking.

He then turned and spoke into the microphone.

"Hello, and thank you for coming. I plan to find out why this emerald is so special - I will learn to harness this power it hides from us."

The man talked on forever, but I just hoped that Dart and Tikal had already found the emerald and got out.

What felt like the hundredth G.U.N jumped at Dart, only to be kicked and sent flying into a wall.

"Tikal, hurry and grab the emerald!" Dart said, as he ducked and slammed hit fist into another soldier.

"I would," She replied in panic, "but they have a security lock on it!"

She hurriedly tried to disable it as Dart continued to fight off their attackers.

"Ok then. Let's try this!" Dart said, and slammed his fist into the security box.

It broke into pieces, and he took out the red emerald.

"Now, let's get out of here." Tikal said as she turned to the exit.

"Right."

Dart turned away, not noticing that the curtain was being raised up.

"Now, you are about to see the worlds greatest mystery…"

Doctor Robotnik pointed his finger at the curtain as it raised, only to see three G.U.N solders laying unconscious on the floor, and a man holding a red emerald in his hands. Robotnik looked shocked. Apparently, he hadn't been expecting Dart.

"H-huh?! But you're…she said…you're not Sonic!" He yelled as the crowd stared frozen at the scene.

Dart turned to leave when five more solders burst through the door behind him.

"Sonic, catch!" He yelled, throwing it to the shocked Sonic Suai.

Maybe it was because of all the panic and running, or maybe it was because I'm not a very good catch, but that emerald hit me square in the forehead.

The red gem rolled across the floor and away from me.

I rubbed my head and looked around; people were running to the exit, and G.U.N.'s were closing in on the emerald. I had to make a split decision:

I could call it quits, and let them take the emerald, or I could dive for it… or transform in the midst of all the confusion, run out of the city, and come back once I thought it was safe.

_(Play Secret Identity's main theme: His World- Ali Tabatabaee and Matty Lewis. Sonic the Hedgehog: Vocal Traxx Several Wills.)_

I dove for the emerald, grabbing it, with a G.U.N steps from it. I started glowing bright… so bright that the soldiers had to close their eyes. When they opened again, they saw a blue blur speeding across the room.

"Civilians are out of danger- fire!" One of the soldiers shouted, as the rest started shooting at me.

I dodged the bullets so easily that I started feeling sorry for them… until one nicked me in the leg. I grunted in pain, and looked to find Dart and Tikal. But all I could see where they'd been a moment before was a pile of unconscious G.U.N soldiers.

"Hey, this is one cool party," I remarked, still peering around to find the other two, "but I have to get going!"

I ran out of the building and out of the city.

I stopped to take a breath, but heard something speeding towards me. I looked up to see three jets flying towards me. They let out missiles at me as I got up.

I clumsily stumbled head over feet, quickly picking myself up and running, missiles right on my tail.

I ran around trees, but I only managed to lose one of the three. I had to think of a plan.

I flipped my blue emerald in my hands, and turned.

"Chaos Gale!"

The wind from the emerald blew the missiles to the ground… but I had clearly underestimated their explosion range. The shock wave sent me tumbling down into the forest, hitting my head.

I sighed and got up, brushing off the ash from the explosion.

"God, I hate G.U.N." I said to myself as I walked out of the forest.

Once I'd made it out of the forest, I saw a helicopter shinning a light onto me. I covered my eyes as the wind from the helicopter got stronger.

Despite everything, I could hear the pilot speaking.

"We have the subject in sight - we are opening fire."

I didn't like the sounds of that.

Bullets ranged down near me. I dodged, and then jumped up at the helicopter.

I landed on the cockpit's glass, and raised my fist.

I used a little chaos power to break the glass, then pulled the pilot to me. I growled at him:

"You're pissing me off."

The pilot looked as if he was going to faint, but he did get out some words of apology, "Ok, ok! I'm sorry!"

"Better." I said, grabbing him and jumping off the helicopter just as it slammed into the ground.

I landed on the ground with the pilot then turned to see the fire.

_You've got to be kidding me!_

The fire from the helicopter has spread to the forest. I dropped the pilot then ran to pond.

With the last bits of my power, I used Chaos Gale to send the water right onto the fire.

I tried to catch my breath, but the two Chaos Gales had taken a lot out of me. I got up and ran home, looking for a long, nice, safe, sleep.

_(End: His World- Ali Tabatabaee and Matty Lewis. Sonic the Hedgehog: Vocal Traxx Several Wills.)_

* * *

A G.U.N soldier stepped quickly to Doctor Robotnik. He saluted him, and then carried out the report.

"Sir, we lost Sonic the Hedgehog, but we think he went back to the city. What is our next move?"

Doctor Robotnik had leaned down to the floor. An evil grin appeared on his face.

"Nothing, I'm going back home."

"But- but I thought we had to catch this Sonic!" The G.U.N soldiers said in surprise.

"I have found what I need." He held up a small container that carried a blood… More specifically, Sonic the Hedgehog's blood.

* * *

That's it. Thanks for reading, advise and comments are wanted flames are not.


	13. Everything falls apart

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog as if I need to say.

**Ladyamalphia:** Background music, play music, it doesn't matter to me; it's just the song that would have gone on.

**NUTCASE71733**: snicker maybe, who knows?

**The Conflicted Writer**: Albert Robotnik is in fact Doctor Eggman, though I didn't want the announcer to say, 'come up here Doctor Eggman' it would be weird. The His World I used was the original.

**Northern-megas:** Yes Sonic is going to try to become a hero, let's just hope his luck is better then most. Thanks for reviewing!

**Count X. Gamlxltoe**: Thanks for the review, dude.

**Shimohi Inferno Tiger**: Yes they did get the emerald, so score one for the good guys!... You read it two times? And you only found one, wipes forehead, ok good, less mistakes.

**Faermage-KH Junkie :** Oh yes.

**Theredone1223:** Who know maybe both, maybe none of them… Now I will laugh with you, clears throat, Bmhahahahahaha!

Edited by Michael, my betaread computer crashed so Mike did this chapter, so thanks.

* * *

Chapter 12: Everything is falling apart.

"What!?" Yelled Doctor Robotnik as he slammed his fists down onto the table.

The General smiled and repeated, "You are off the project."

"Why?" Asked a very frustrated man, "I got Sonic's blood, I've covered up for the missing boy; you can't take me off this!"

"You did, but you had your men fire while citizens were still in firing range," the General clicked a button and the TV that was mounted on the wall flipped on.

It showed G.U.N soldier's firing as people hid under tables, or ran for their lives.

Gerald scratched his grey mustache, "We are don't like your tactics, putting people in danger… We don't have much of a choice."

Doctor Robotnik eyes glowed with bright red energy, he looked at the General straight in the eyes, "fine, I'll leave."

Doctor Robotnik turned around and walked away from the two, smiling to himself.

_I'll head back to New York, and catch Sonic myself!_

* * *

20 Days till present day…

I got up from my bed, rubbed my burns from tumbling everywhere, and sighed, _man I am not cut out for this job… _I stepped downstairs and called out for my Mom or Dad, none of them answered.

"They must have left…" I walked to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.

'Sonic, take out the trash before you go to school,' _Greaaat, trash day…_

After I got into some nicer clothes, I grabbed all the trash cans in the house and pulled them to the end of my driveway, dumping each can into the trashcan. I was going to head back into the house when I noticed a piece of paper; it was labeled with my parent's hospital, it read.

_Blah, blah, word I don't understand, expecting, blah, there that word again, blah, nine months, blah, blah, baby…. Wait a minute!__  
_"Baby?! That can't be!!" I yelled causing everyone who was in hearing range looked at me, with a confused expression, I gave nervous smile and walked back in the house.

I shut the door and read it again and asked myself, _when were they planning on telling me?_ I couldn't think too long on this subject because I could hear the bus pull up. I ran out the door and into the bus, there I looked for my friends and I saw them sitting in the back of the bus. I walked back and sat down.

"Hey guys," I said, I groaned a bit in pain when I sat down.

"Hey Sonic, is something wrong with you?" Amy asked as she studied my distressed face.

I went through some possible lies I could tell them, "Let's just say that I think I need a new mattress."

"Oh," Amy said as she leaned back into the seat.

I leaned back in my chair; I could feel the hot air heat me up till I felt like dozing off.

I could feel the bus come to a halt, I was nudged awake by Miles and we walked out of the bus, watching everyone else get ready for school. Bullies picking on the middle school kids, I adjusted my backpack and walked to school with my friends.

Inside the school was as busy and as loud as the school bus, a bunch of people were moving tables into the school gym for tonight.

"I can hardly wait for tonight," Amy clapped her hands in joy, while I cringed at the idea of it.

"So Sonic, are you going with Lois?" Maria asked as she crossed her arms.

"I don't know, maybe," I replied as my mind still wonder to my own family problems.

"Sonic?" asked an almost surprised voice came from behind me, I turned to see Lois, she was almost surprised to see me standing here.

"Hey," I replied, with a slight smile.

She walked over to me, and asked, "What are you doing here?"

I looked at her oddly and replied, "It's a school day right?"

"Well, yes," she said realizing what a stupid question she asked, she looked to be no longer confused, "I'm sorry, anyway have you decided?"

I scratched the shoulder I was shot on, also noticing that scratching my bullet wound has become a new habit of mine, I dismissed that thought and replied, "Yeah I did, what time do you want me to come?"

I could hear from behind me a huge gasp of surprise from all three of my friends, though she smirked almost evilly.

"Seven o'clock," she turned and walked away.

I turned and looked at my friends, Amy was glaring at me, Miles mouth hung low, but then quickly turned away from me, and Maria was glaring at me so much that I looked away myself.

"I hope you have fun tonight, Sonic," Maria turned away, leaving me feeling like crap, and I really didn't know why.

* * *

After school the first thing I did was try to talk to my friends, the only one I could get a hold of was Miles.

"Hey what happened, why are you all mad at me?" I asked as we walked home.

He fixed his glasses, and said with almost grim voice, "Sonic you can be so stupid."

I looked in surprise of what he said, he didn't wait for me to say anything he just continued, "How could you not see when someone actually likes you?!"

"But, uh, I said yes," I replied, cringing for my lack of words.

"Lois doesn't really like you," he said looking up to me.

"Huh?" I asked

"You know what, forget it," at that Miles left me, standing in shock.

* * *

I returned to my house, my Mom and Dad sitting at the table, I would have asked them about the letter but I was just a bit… surprised really.

When I reached my room, I sat down and thought a lot about what happened today, _I don't get it, why don't they want me to be happy? Are they jealous or something?_

"Here," I made a turn to the voice that had interrupted my thoughts, standing there was Tikal and Dart.

She tossed me the red emerald, I felt a quick jolt of energy, I shook it of and looked at them.

"How did you get here?" I asked as I sat the emerald down on my bed.

"We warped," Tikal replied as she walked across my dirty room.

"Ah, right," I said as I got up and picked up some weeks old clothes.

"How it go last night?" Dart asked as he deiced to not move.

"Not good, they knew we were coming, how?" I asked as I threw the clothes into a hamper.

"That Albert guy, when I picked up the emerald I got some of his memories," Dart shivered, "It looks like someone knows about you."

I remembered the note I got a couple days back, I sat down, almost thinking about taking off my white gloves and seeing the memories myself, but then I remember they would store my own memories, "Ah, I had a bad feeling about that…"

"Yeah, anyone you know who might have just taken an interest in you or something?" Tikal asked as she sat on my bed.

I couldn't move, I was a bit nervous, I didn't want them to know, I mean what were the chances?

"No, no I haven't," I answered a bit too quickly, making them stare at me doubtfully.

"Uh huh, anyway we came here to give you the emeralds, we want you to hold onto them," Dart reached into his pocket and threw a bright green emerald to me.

"Keep them safe," Dart said as Tikal got up and walked to him.

"Bye, Sonic take care," she said before yelling Chaos Control and warping off.

I didn't let what they said get to me, I put on the suit I had on before and left.

* * *

I knocked on the door to Lois's house, I was being stupid, I should have turned around and ran away there, I didn't, and she answered the door.

"Hey, Sonic," She answered the door with a smile when she saw me, "come in please."

I stepped in, the house was very bland, looks like no one really lives here too much, there was a TV, a couch for what I could see.

"Hey Sonic could you grab my coat by the couch?" She asked, I said yes and walked over.

I grabbed the coat but when I left it up, something fell out, I picked up to see… It was a gun! Not just a gun, it was the gun that shot me!

I turned slowly to her, fear, rushing from head to toe, she sighed and pulled out another gun and pointed it at me.

"Sorry, Sonic," I froze, couldn't move, all I could do was watch her aim her gun.

"Sonic, move!" I heard a voice yell in my head I thought it was the voice of Michael, I jumped out of the way just as the bullets whizzed by me.

Then everything Dart taught me rushed back into my head, I ran over, dodging one more bullet, and then kicked the gun out of her hands. She looked back at me surprise of how I just did that, I smirked at as I got back into a battle stance.

She unsheathed a long, thick knife, and held it in front of her; I put out my hands out knowing what to do if something like this happens, she jabbed the knife forward, I quick-stepped to the right and grab her hand, twisting it making her drop the knife.

_I hate fighting a girl, but I can't hesitate or she will put a bullet in my head._

Next with her arm I flipped her to the ground, holding her so that she couldn't move.

"How- how can you fight like that?" She asked as I tied her hands up with something like looked like a rope.

"I'm a super hero, it kinda comes in the job description," I said as I got up, "Now why did you just try to kill me? No better yet why were you after that chaos, thing?"

"I won't tell you," she laughed, making me mad.

"Fine then," I said as I reached for my cell phone.

"Are you going to call the police? Do you think they are really going to believe you?" She pointed out, and I smiled.

"No, I won't have what it takes to get the info out of you, but I know someone who will," I flipped open it and acted like I dialed Dart's phone number, hoping she didn't know that I really didn't have his number.

"Hey, Dart, I got her, yeah just as you thought…Yeah she won't tell me…. Ok seeya in a bit, I'll start digging the hole," I said as I shut the cell phone and walked to the door.

"Wait, wait what are you doing!?" She asked as I dug around for a shovel.

"You know, I don't like it when people don't tell me what I want," I said, begging that this plan would work.

"Wh- what do you want to know?" She asked as I pulled out a shovel.

I smiled, _it worked! _"Why did you want to kill me?"

"I was being paid to, I had to bring you to him, dead or alive," she said as I threw down the shovel.

"Who asked you," I growled out.

"Someone from G.U.N, his name was, Albert Robotnik," she said as I back up in surprise.

"Robotnik!?" I yelled out, I couldn't believe it, but I had to get more out, "Why?"

"Some project, I don't know what," she said as I got closer.

"Yes you do, now what?" It looked like I had it, then she smiled. Smiled?

"You just walked into a huge mistake," my eyes widened as I saw her finger on some button, just then the door broke open, I turned fast to see a bunch of people in black armor.

I jumped out of the way as one opened fire on me, I ducked behind a table.

"Man I did not think this through," I coursed as I could feel bullets whiz by me.

I flipped the emerald in my hands and jumped out from the table, "Chaos Gale!"

I could feel the power well up as a huge gust of wind shot past me, sending everyone flying into walls, I look to were I tied her up to see she was gone.

"Damn, I lost my chance," I cursed as I walked outside, my body still glowing blue, I could see the men who I sent flying climbing up ladder into the helicopter. It wasn't a G.U.N helicopter, what was it?

"Open fire" I heard one of them say from the helicopter, as it turned and pointed it's guns at me.

They opened fire, people screaming and running, I stood there, the bullets falling to the ground as they hit me.

"How the hell is he blocking that!?" I wish I knew, I just felt this massive power in me, "I'm going to fire the missiles!"

Two slots on the helicopter opened up and fired two missiles at me. I smiled, and jumped up at them, the wind the fallowed me batted the missiles away into the sky, blowing them up in air, next I waved my hand sending one more guest of wind, sending the helicopter spiraling backward, I watched them gain control and fly off.

I landed on the ground, the power leaving my body, I looked at myself, I was a human during everything that just happened.

People started clapping, I looked around in panic, they were going to see me, I threw my jacket over my face and ran as fast as my human legs could take me. I could hear the police closing in, as I rounded the corner to the school.

I looked back to see if they were fallowing me, luckily no, I ran into the school, just in case. I walked in the school, music pounding through the walls, I slammed the door shut and fell down.

_I can't be caught, _I groaned and walked slowly into the dance room, people dancing, talking, and drinking the punch, I could blend in here for a bit then when everything cools down I can get back home.

I walked around everyone, people looked at me funny, maybe it was the smell of smoke from the helicopter, or it was the fact that I looked like I just came from cleaning a chimney.

I sat down, feeling very stupid; I closed my eyes as I could here some people talk about me.

"Sonic?" I looked up to see Maria Robotnik, she was wearing just about the same thing from last night.

"Hey," I said as I looked away.

"You look, nice," she said trying not to choke on the smell.

"I've had a bad day…" I sigh putting my hand to my shoulder.

"Do you want to talk about it," Maria asked sitting next to me.

"Not really, I just, want to…" I looked at the stage in shock, "Is that Sora?"

"Yeah… I didn't know he could sing," she said almost as confused as I was.

I watched Sora sing, and play guitar, _man I can do the coolest thing in the world, and I can't tell anyone…_ I thought, maybe being a bit jealous to Sora.

"So, want something to drink?" She asked trying to get of the subject of Sora.

"Yeah, sure," I said and got up, "I'll get them."

She pulled me down to the seat, "No offense, but you smell like you just came from a gun fight."

I nodded and sat down; Maria got up and walked to get the drinks.

* * *

The night past by so fast, we talked till everyone went home. I felt safe to go out, so I walked her home, we said are goodbyes, and I walked home.

I don't know what it was, when I got near my house there was this, sad, depressed feeling around it, I stepped in, the lights were on I could hear my parents talking, with someone else?

I walked in to see a very big man, police officer, he had very dark skin, brown eyes, and no hair, "I wish I didn't have to tell you this…"

He turned around, eyeing me for a moment and walked past me. My Mom was crying in her hands, my Dad looked to be fighting back tears.

"Mom, Dad, what happened?" I asked.

My Mom wiped her eyes and hugged me, "I'm sorry, but, but…"

She couldn't finish what she was going to say, she backed away. My Dad walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder, "Last night the police found Michael."

I smiled, "Why are you crying this is good! Right?"

"Sonic, they found him dead…" My heart dropped, I felt like I was going to throw up, "he was in a coma, someone must have dropped him in the road…"

"Where, where did they find him?" I asked anger now filling my sadness.

"In Kansas, right next to were we lived…" My Dad couldn't take it anymore, he said something about 'he should have been there' I just fell to the floor, not blinking, just these words of guilt fell in my head, 'I could have helped him, I could have saved him…'

* * *

That's it, man this chapter was hard to write, not to mention that the power went out for four days from the hurricane gusts, totally ruined my inspiration. We got lucky, Ohio got there power back first. Anyway please comment on this chapter, tell me what I did wrong, and ideas are always welcome.


	14. An Angel pulls me out

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Not as much reviews this time, oh well, got one new reveiwer to.

**theredone1223**: More like 13 years ago, the person who took him away most have kept him alive.

**exewon: **Sure, here it is.

**Faermage-KH Junkie: **Hmm, I wonder who I will bring in next...

**Shimohi Inferno Tiger: **I like one of those names, though I may want to see the game.

**Northern-megas:** Oh but he has, read **Midnight Oblivion **you may get your wish. But rushed, hmm, I wonder how I made it rushed.

**The Conflicted Writer:**He has a name!? Whoa... Didn't know that, though I may just keep with Albert.

I'd like to thank **ladyamalphia** for editing this chapter and geting it back in a great time.

* * *

Chapter 13: An angel pulls me out.

The plane ride to Kansas was awful, and not because of the service. It was just the thoughts that went through my head.

'How did he die?', 'Was he scared?', 'Why would someone do this to him?'

We were supposed to meet my family there. Some of them I hadn't seen in years… some I'd never seen in my entire life. But none of that mattered. We were getting together for one freaking reason: to see my brother one last time before he went six feet under.

I didn't want to face him myself. I didn't want to face the idea that I had been given these powers to save people, and I couldn't even save him.

We stepped out of the plane, it was wet and humid. It was no surprise, as this was around the time when the big storms always came.

I sighed and followed my parents into the airport. We sat down, looking out into the crowed.

"So, now what?" I asked quietly.

"We wait." My mom answered bluntly, looking to be about as deep in thought as I was.

"For what?" I asked. This time, my dad answered.

"Cousins from Ohio, we're going together."

"Oh." I said as I sunk my head low. I had never met these people, nor did I really want to.

A couple minutes later, a large family arrived; four brothers, and a sister, along with their parents. They talked for a few minutes, my Mom cried a bit. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Come along, Sonic," my Mom said, wiping her eyes.

I got up and walked with her to a car which would take us to the burial. As we stepped out of the airport, and the smell of fresh air hit me.

I hadn't smelled anything like that for a long time. It made me remember the first time I stepped foot in New York. I'd wanted to gag; the air was so different. Not bad, just different. But my cousins didn't seem to mind the change of air, and my parents were too depressed to care. Soon, a taxi pulled up, we got in, and off we went.

* * *

The church bells rang, the crows cawed, the leaves fell as I stood there, arms crossed, on the verge of tears.

The pastor read of parts of bible. I blocked out that; all I could do was stare at the lifeless body. He had grown more then I had remembered… his black hair reached down to his pale skinned ears. He was dressed in a black suit.

Then, people went up, saying their goodbyes.

It was my turn. The walk up felt like it took forever; people staring at me, crying…

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted this moment to end. I finally reached the coffin. It only took a moment for me to stare at him and fall to the ground, sitting on my knees. I cried, and begged for his forgiveness.

"I'm sorry, so sorry. I should have been the one here, I should have saved you like you saved me, I'm supposed to be a hero."

A man was going to pull me away from the crowed, so everyone didn't go into tears, but one of my cousins stepped forward, pulling me away from everyone. We went and sat on a bench.

I had never got a good look at him before. He looked younger then me, probably 14. He had blond hair covering his left eye, and he had white skin. He looked like a close cousin, most likely my Moms brothers son, he had on a black jacket, a white button up shirt, and black jeans.

"Are you ok?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"No, no I'm not," I said, wiping my eyes, and watching them now carrying the casket over to the hole.

"I should have been the one to save him," I repeated, "I had the powers to. But I failed. I always fail!"

He closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry for your lost, but you need to calm down, it was not your fault. You weren't the one who left him, and whoever did this will face what he deserves."

"But… but I could have helped, if I wasn't so wrapped up in my own problems. I couldn't..." I trailed off, burying my head in my hands.

"Do you really think your brother would want you like this?" He asked with confidence. "Torn up like this? No. I think he'd like you over there, calm, and saying your farewells."

"You wouldn't understand." I replied, not looking at him.

"Maybe not, but a true hero wouldn't let himself get this upset, would he?"

My head shot up… How did he know?

"Wh- what do you mean?"

"A true hero, your brother was a true hero." He explained. "And now, that will live on inside you, right?"

I sighed, and thought for a moment.

"You're, you're right," I admitted, standing up. He stood as well, then smiled and we walked back up, watching as they lowered the coffin into the ground and buried it. People lowed there heads in respect, and then, after awhile, everyone turned to leave.

I stood there, looking at his grave, my cousin still with me. He turned to walk away, but not before adding:

"Don't let yourself get consumed with hatred, or you'll be no better then the one who did this."

Something about what he said made me turn to him on the way down the hill that led down to the parking lot.

"Wait! Who are you?" I asked. He turned and smiled.

"Mark Angelus Fri," he replied, as an pair of boys, one older, and one younger, started calling him from the car.

"Well, thanks…" I said, looking down.

"No worries, anytime you need to talk, just call." he said crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I will." I said, as his family called him one more time.

"Anyway, bye." He waved, and started running down. "Coming, Michael, Matt."

_I wonder if he did know… and weird how both are older brother names are the same, _I thought to myself as I turned back to the grave.

"He's right, Michael, I won't get consumed with anger. I'll be the hero everyone is waiting for, just watch."

I dropped a photograph in front of the grave and walked down the hill, leaving my anger, sadness, and revenge along with it.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but this is the last depressing chapter I will make, can't say the next chapter will be any longer though, so expect it soon. And for the guest appearance for me and my bros, don't expect anymore it was like Stan Lee in one of his movies. Anyway review and comment, ideas are wanted flames are not.


	15. Everyday Superhero

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

No! My reviews are going down by the chapter.... Must think of something to bring in more...

**Faermage-KH Junkie: **Yes, I thought it might be cool to do it. I just thought I was adding to much of it in.

**Shimohi Inferno Tiger:** Oh well... That explains why I haven't heard of it. And it's fine I'm a very blunt reviewer so don't feel pressured to write a really long one.

**The Conflicted Writer**: Ask something about Legend of Zelda and I can help you there, or Fire Emblem. And I think a read a bit on your profile.... Or maybe I thinking of something else.

**Northern-megas:** I won't be bringing in Spider-man or anything, it would destroy what I'm going for. And yes you should read it, we are getting ready to post the third chapter soon.

**Count X. Gamlxltoe**: Here you go, the latest chapter.

Thank you** ladyamalphia** for betareading this chapter. Oh and she would like to say sorry for not finishing this chapter fast enough, but really it's fine.

* * *

Chapter 14: Everyday Superhero.

This is a chapter summing up what has happened in the past in a weeks, shorting the fic making it, in my eyes, more real not everything happens each day, besides I don't have nearly enough content, enjoy.

Wow… I was back in New York, about two days after the burial. I was saving people, and earning the name of the world's hero. A lot had happened, too - too much to tell day by day, so why don't I skim over what happened in the past week.

On the first day, I got back from Kansas, arriving at my house at about four in the morning. Getting up at ten O'clock that morning, I stretched and walked downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw that my parents had gotten time off from work. Not wanting to get caught up in their depression, I quietly stepped out to make my appearance as Sonic the Hedgehog.

Unfortunately, I had gotten lost at Time Square in the previous day, so I made the unveiling today, day two. I was running along Queens, when someone broke into a house. Police surrounded it, but the burglar was using a human shield. So, I did it myself. Sonic speed kicking in, I smacked the bad guy around a bit and then led the grateful hostage out. Everyone was stunned that the blue hedgehog had come back… they had all thought it was just a rumor. I speed away as everyone got one last shot with their cameras.

By day three, every news station in New York was talking about me. They even had the maker of Sonic the Hedgehog come up, asking him stuff like, 'did you make this?' and 'what is it?' Poor guy was so confused, but I wanted to be a world wide hero. So, Miles and I hatched a plan. I headed into a war zone. Miles watched from a satellite that could move itself around and stay out of government eyes. He called it the Tornado, because where ever I went, it was right above me. So there I was, saving US soldiers and stopping bad guys… then, I went to other countries and did the same. Soon, I was given a new name: The World's Guardian.

On day four, I turned on my TV to see the world news. I was on it… big surprise. I even flipped to the Japanese news. I didn't understand a word they were saying, but they showed a picture of me when I was stopping the bank robbery. I smiled. Everything was going as planned… Then, later that day, Maria pulled me to this Moon festival. Why on Earth would we want to celebrate the Moon? Long story short, I found out that my worst enemy is was an underdog superhero cursed with an ugly face. When day five hit, I was trying to track an emerald… it wasn't easy. We were heading to go search in Shibuyu next. I was to leave in a couple days**.** So now, Dart was putting me through ten times more training. Everything was going to hurt now…

Day six was the worse. I didn't even want to move out of my bed… everything hurt. I just wanted to stay still. But I was starting to worry about my mom. Dad had gone back to work, but she was still staying home. I hoped she would feel better soon. Just then, I heard Dart come in. Great… More training…

Day seven arrived. I had to admit, training was helping me out a bit. Not only did I hardly look like little Sonic Suai anymore, but I was faster and stronger. Comparing myself to Sora would be a little out there, but still, I was still proud of myself. Tomorrow, I planned to go to Shibyu and find the next emerald.

Wow… summed that up fast. Anyways, I just hoped everything would go fine. After all, what I was looking at right now almost made me wish I was sitting at home.

* * *

Finished this chapter in two pages! I know next chapter will hopefully be up to 8, 10, pages I hope. Anyway thanks for reading. By the way day four held the advents of the fic, **Midnight Oblivion**.


	16. Welcome to Shibuya!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Okay first thing, I went to a Japanese translator and got some transitions for some words, I'm here to say that it might not be correct, it should though.

**Count X. Gamlxltoe:** Yes, wasn't my favorite chapters... But thanks.

**The Conflicted Writer**: The underdog is from the story my brother and I have made.

**Faermage-KH Junkie**: Here you go, I liked writing this chapter myself.

**Shimohi Inferno Tiger**: Wow, you remember all those parts. And I would love to find a way to read that comic, it sounds so cool. Oh and, read through this chapter I think this will explain what you have been asking.

I'd like to thank** ladyamalphia** for betareading this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 15: Welcome to Shibuya!

I swung my fist at Dart. He grabbed me, then swung me into a wall.

"Come on Sonic, do better!" he said as he pressed me against the wallpaper.

I smiled, "Ok."

I slammed my foot down on his. He reared back, and I turned and kicked him in the chest. He jumped back as I ran forward, doing some quick jabs.

He dodged to and then parried, slamming his fist into my gut.

I jumped back, taking a minute to get my air back.

My mistake. He rammed into me, slamming me to the wall again.

In the other room Miles, was wearing his best pair of goggles, holding a blow torch in one hand, and a something that could best be described as an overly large watch… maybe a bracelet of some sort… in the other.

"Hey, cut it out!" He yelled, not taking his eyes of his project. "You're going to get me in trouble!"

I threw Dart away, and laughed, "Fine, sorry about that."

I walked into the other room, and looked at Miles.

"So, what did you want us here for?" I asked, looking at what Miles was doing.

"I called you here," he said, wiring in something and then welding it together, "for two reasons."

"What are they?" I asked as I pulled up a chair.

"First thing," he pulled out a communicator and gave it to me, "you are going to Shibuya."

"Second," he handed me the thing he was working on, "I've been study the way the emerald allows you to transform. If you put the emerald in here, it will let you transform with out all the flashy lights."

"Whoa…. Thanks Miles," I said, looking at it.

I slipped it on and got up, "Well, I think I'm ready to go."

"Ok. The Tornado is already positioned above Shibuya. We have a lock on it… it's located in an area called 109." he said as he took out a picture, apparently taken by the Tornado, and pointed to the area.

"Ok," I nodded as I studied the photo. I saw a marker showing were he thought the emerald was, in a case through something was shining - a soft light blue light.

"Who are these people?" I asked, pointing to the people who were carrying the case, "Do I have to worry about them?"

"Umm, yeah," Miles said typing on his computer, " but they're only terrorists,"

"Terrorists!?" Dart cried from behind me.

"Oh, I see." I crossed my arms, looking at the picture. "On a scale of one through ten, how dangerous would you say they are?"

"Well I'm going to have to say a good…. Nine." Miles said quickly, not looking at me.

"Nine!?" I yelled, my eyes widening.

"If it helps, they don't have nuclear weapons." Miles shrugged.

It really didn't help.

"Then what do they have?" I asked.

"Well, I saw them moving in a box of chemicals, enough to make a pretty big explosion, and they have a very large amount of guns." Miles went on for a minute about what they had, while I tried to think of how to get past them.

"So, if you can run past the explosions, you will survive this." Miles smiled, though my heart was racing at the thought of mass explosions.

I forced a smile, though it came out looking worried. "Ok, so don't get hit. Easy."

"Yes. Good to know." Miles snapped his fingers and went back to typing on his computer.

I turned around, slipping on the bracelet, "Ok, I'm off."

I inserted the emerald and used the power to transform. Then, turning and smiling at them, I ran off.

* * *

Shibuya was amazing, so much different then New York. The sites, the smells; everything was amazing. But I was an illegal alien at the time, so I avoided the police as I made my way to 109. I had already transformed back to Sonic Suai, thinking it would be the best idea to head in there without attracting attention. The thing is, I most likely attracted more eyes. People were staring at me the entire way. No big surprise; I looked very different from any of them. So, I cut through an ally that led straight to 109.

109, I saw, was a giant shopping center… the perfect place for a terrorist to strike.

"Miles, do you know where they put it?" I asked into a communicator on my wrist as I watched people go in and out.

"It was the back of the building." he responded.

"Ok, thanks." I said, then transformed into Sonic the Hedgehog and zoomed behind a large box.

I peeked out to see at least ten people standing around, most likely keeping guard.

I smiled, and slowly approached them.

"Kailan gumawa tayo iayos ang pagbintangan?" One of them asked as I crept towards them, out of sight, and stopped right next to one. Luckily, none of them saw me.

"I was asking the same thing," ok I'd admit I had no idea what they said, but I've always wanted to do this.

They slowly turned heads towards me. When they saw me, they jumped back and started yelling out streams of Japanese words that even if I did know what they said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm small," I zipped around, hitting them off their feet, "but really, really fast."

They all went down easily. I looked around seeing a back door.

_What could they want with the Emeralds?_ I thought as I stepped through it. This, I saw, was where they put the extra items. Also, it looks like the terrorists were using this as a hideout.

Being the small little hedgehog I was, I could hide behinds boxes easer then if I was my normal self. It wasn't very long before I could hear talking. Nothing I understood, but I could tell I was getting closer. I got as close as I could get, and peered out from behind the box.

There were about four men, each standing around a light blue glowing glass case. One of them looked to be trying to get in contact with some other men, most likely the ones I'd just beat up.

I got tired of sitting near the boxes of old clothes and got up, ready to wrap this mission up.

_First things first, disarm them._

I ran up, swarming around them. At the speed I was going, anyone's first thought would be that a small tornado had rolled into the basement of a large clothing store! Then, they realized that a blue blur was making it, and had taken away all their weapons.

They stared up at me in shock. Shock soon turned into fear, which turned into panic, which turned into anger. They rushed at me.

Their poor fighting left me at an advantage in this battle. I ducked past one punch, slamming my fist into his gut, and throwing the man back. I jumped back onto a pile of boxes, and then jumped off, sending the boxes flying. They hit one man in the face, oddly making him fall down cold.

_Huh, I wonder what was in there._

The third man rushed up and threw a bunch at my head. I didn't see him coming, so I took the hit head on. I backed away, wincing, but it didn't hurt too much. I was beginning to noticed that I could stand more hits when I was transformed, which I was very thankful for. But the man I was rushing up on didn't have the defense boost I had, so one punch and a leg swipe finished him off.

_Three down, one more to go._

I smiled, facing the last man, who was now in a panic.

"Kill the Hedgehog!" Ah, so he did speak English.

More men came running down the stairs all holding some type of weapon. My new plan was to lose them by hiding behind some boxes; there were so many in there it would be easy. I jumped onto a pile of them, then jumped down to the other side. I could hear the men running, trying to find me… not that they would.

I snuck around for a minute when I saw only one of them. Good, the rest must have split.

I walked up to him, getting ready to deliver an early sleep, when he turned to me.

"Hari Nezumi!"

He seemed panicked at not being able to complete was he was going to say. I jumped and kicked him, but his finger squeezed the trigger of his gun, letting out one shot as he fell.

_Dang, so much for going easy, ah well. Time to go loud! _

I ran forward, breaking the case, and grabbing the light blue emerald. Just then, everything went bad.

"Give us the emerald, Sonic."

It was the man from before. Standing near him were two other guys, getting ready to drop the bomb Miles had talked about. They had gasmasks, which made me suspect something bad.

"You aren't going to blow this place up." I said, not as confident as my voice mad it sound. "You guys are stupid… not suicidal." I really hoped I was right.

"These are explosives." The man holding them growled. "They contain chemicals which, once dropped, will cause the people upstairs to have some breathing problems." I froze, and put down the emerald. "That's a good hedgehog."

He picked it up and turned to the stairs. "Goodbye, Sonic."

He tossed the chemical bomb as he ran up the stairs.

W_hy can't any bad guys keep to _I rushed forward, grabbing the bomb just before it hit the ground. I sighed placing it delicately on the ground.

"Miles," I growled as I rushed up the stairs and outside, chasing after the terrorist boss, "phone the police and have them pick up a chemical bomb in the basement of the shop."

"Ok. Did you get the emerald?" He asked as I pushed my way through the crowd. No one spoke as I passed. After all, I was hardly something you'd see everyday.

"I'm getting the emerald." I replied as he rounded the corner onto another street.

I chased after him with ease, though the streets were pretty crowed. That made it slightly harder, but it was nothing I couldn't handle. He threw open the doors to a large building. When I entered after him, I found there was a concert going on.

I transformed back to a human, so the people wouldn't freak out and make this hard. Plus, he would never expect a human to attack him.

I peered over at the stage, and saw him heading there. I pushed through the mob, right on his tail. He stopped, trying to see if a small blue hedgehog was fallowing. But he didn't have time to finish his search, because I jumped from the crowd, slamming my fist into his gut then hitting him with an uppercut. But it didn't faze him, not one bit. He looked at me with evil eyes that sparked with blue light.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me-" I said.

He grabbed me by the shirt, pulling me further into the crowd, then hitting me once, making me gasp for air.

Then, he threw me to the ground, taking out a razor sharp knife.

"Kid," he laughed, "you chose the wrong time to pick a fight."

I used the moment to kick the knife out of his hand, then jumped up and punched him in the nose, making him take a step back. I smiled and laughed.

"Bring it on."

By now, the crowd had noticed the fighting. The red haired singer stopped, staring at us getting ready for round two. A few people screamed in fear, but I kept him in focus as he ran over. I side stepped, kicking him twice in the back. It didn't do much; the emerald must have been giving him power.

He turned slamming his fist into my nose. Blood spilled, making me wish I could transform. But with everyone watching, it would be dangerous for my identity. So I wiped my face, then returned the favor by slamming my foot square into a… sensitive spot. he bent over, groaning, and I took the moment to grab his head and slam my knee into his nose. He started bleeding as well.

He fell to the ground, groaning in pain. It didn't seem like he was getting up, so I walked over and picked up the emerald. Just then, I had a rush of memories. They made me sick. It was him, killing so many people. So. I didn't feel bad when I punched him one more time in the eye.

I heard people yell, I turned to see police running in, I turned and ran to the stage heading to the back door, I pushed past the band members hoping no one got any pictures of me as I ran through to the back door, I burst through and started to run as fast as I could I wanted to get as far as I could.

Right now I was running on adrenaline, so my bloody nose, and anything else that was hurt, did not register to my brain… at least not yet.

I ran through a couple streets before I thought it safe to sit down. My mistake. As soon as I relaxed, pain started to rush up my nose, my gut, and my knuckles from punching the man so hard. I felt dizzy, and the blood wouldn't seem to stop coming out. This only added to the panic, and I was glad everyone was too wrapped up in there own lives to stop and help. It made it slightly easier to transform. I held my hand to my nose and walked into an ally where I could focus. The device made it so much easier to transform, which was good to know.

"Sonic, did you get it?" Miles asked.

"Eah, I ded." I replied, struggling to speak through the flow of blood.

The response earned a confused reply. "What?"

I sighed, "Wull talk latter."

I wiped my nose one more time, then started to run back to Miles.

* * *

"Man, someone beat the crap out of you." Dart said. I was just glad my nose had stopped bleeding, thanks to Dart who popped it back in, which ended in a lot of pain.

"My arm feels awful." I complained, rubbing it. "I think it's out of its socket."

I frowned. Man, that guy really beat me up.

"Hold still…" Dart told me, walking over.

I did as he said. He placed both hands on my arm, and twisted it. There was a moment of intense pain, then I heard a pop, and it felt a bit better.

"Better?" He asked.

"Just a bit," I groaned, sitting down and placing the bright blue emerald on Miles' desk.

"Well, at least you got it," Miles said, putting on gloves and examined the emerald.

"Yeah. But you should have seen it! Just him touching the emerald gave him such power." I explained, remembering how much it took to fight him.

"So anyone who touches an emerald gets a boost of power?" Miles asked.

"It seems like that." I sighed.

"That makes finding all the emeralds move up on my priority list. I'll send the Tornado to the next location right away." Miles put down the emerald and went to his computer.

I sat back on the small couch he had in his lab, catching some sleep before I went home. But it didn't last to long. I soon heard Dart calling my name, and opened my eyes to see Miles on the ground shaking like mad with Dart standing over him.

I ran over, "What going on!?"

"I don't know, but that can't be normal," Dark looked surprised.

"That?" I asked.

He pointed to Miles to see that two, yellow, tails attached to him.

_This can not be happening_

* * *

New York

A man walked through the streets. The last time this man has been in this city, he had made a giant fool of himself. So much so that he was kicked out of G.U.N.

He wanted revenge on the little blue rat who had been responsible for getting him kicked out. He wanted to watch the hedgehog suffer as much as he was suffering now. He was going to find the little rat. His name was Albert Robotnik.

A man was thrown into a wall, than slumped down dead. Albert looked at the man in surprise, but not fear, for another scream came quickly.

"No, please! Have mercy!" A man yelled as Albert walked forward, getting a better look at the man. Was he the rat?

No. It was something that made the hedgehog look like a kid's play doll. It was big, blue, and dangerous.

The man that screamed was being held by its inhuman arm. He was in a state of panic, but the creature just looked at him blankly, then threw him to the ground, finishing him off. It turned it attention to Albert.

He was amazed at its strength. "You have such power."

It looked him over, and then words echoed into Albert's mind. "You have the power of the emeralds running through your veins. Though you are not chosen, you are tainted."

Albert stared in shock; this was one of the things that he studied. _Some idiot must have let it loose, _he thought as it kept approaching.

"I've been looking for someone just like you." The blue creature said. "With your body, we can stop the chaos. We can save this world." Albert smiled.

"Yes, and kill that blue rat!" He laughed as he stepped to it.

"Yes. If he stands in our way, he must die." It turned into a blue pile of goop, entering Albert. He closed his eyes and when he reopened them, they we're bright yellow.

"Now we save the world, and kill Sonic…" They stepped into the ally, in search of there next target.

* * *

I know what you are thinking, _why did it take so long for this seven page chapter to come out?_ So I might as well give you the truth, I am working on a book that, (I'm hoping,) will be published, so I took two days off to finish this chapter, I will try not to take long but if it does, sorry.

Well anyway I think this chapter explained a lot, reviews are nice, as well as ideas but flames are not. Hope you liked this chapter, I know I liked this one.


	17. Deadly Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

8 reviews, now I feel better.

**Northern_Megas:** The mistakes have been fixed, yes they were local to Japan. You will just have to read to find out how he will be handled.

**Chef Colette:** Thanks, thanks, and I will.

**Shimohi Inferno Tiger**: Yes this book is up to 83 pages… I think. Oh dang, I was really hoping to read something like that, and you are working on a comic? That's cool.

**The Conflicted Writer:** It is dangerous why do you think Dart and Sonic are so worried? If you thought that battle was good I think you will love this chapter.

**Faermage-KH Junkie**: Alright I will: 'kailan gumawa tayo iayos ang pagbintangan' means when do we plant the charges, 'Hari Nezumi' means A Hedgehog. That should be the translations.

**Count X. Gamlxltoe:** Yeah sorry I took long.

**Pyrox:** I will try, though the first step is finishing it and I'm going pretty slow on it.

**theredone1223: **Yes he is possessed and very dangerous now, now read on to see what else will happen.

I'd like to thank ladyamalphia for beta reading this chapter.

* * *

**Sonic 16:** Deadly Chaos.

I ran my hands through my hair, and then looked at Dart.

"We should bring him to a hospital."

"Oh, yeah." He snapped sarcastically. "And when they ask what happened to him, we respond with, "he's grown two yellow tails and is shaking rapidly. But that's normal, right?""

I crossed my arms; as much as I hated to admit it, he was right. I just hoped Miles would be fine.

"Okay,what do we do?" I asked.

"We wait, and hope he gets through this with his life," Dart said. My eyes widened.

"So there a chance he might die!?"

"Tell me," Dart asked grimly, "did you react this way when this happened to you?"

I sighed. "No, it was much less painful."

I sat down on the couch, Miles' shaking has lessened, but only a bit. I hated these moments… really hated them; my friends put in danger because of me. I felt way too much like one of those superheroes in the comics. I was sure they would be taking this much better then how I was.

"Is he getting better?" I asked, glancing over at Dart and Miles.

"I think he's asleep," Dart put his hand to Miles' neck, checking for a pulse, "yeah, he's alive."

"Thank god…" I sighed, then looked at the tails, "What are we going to do about that?"

"Leave it, he'll transform soon," Dart answered, leaning against the wall.

"Great," I sighed.

So we waited… hours, maybe. I lost count; I called my Mom and told her I would be staying for the night. At some point, I fell asleep, but woke abruptly for no apparent reason. I worried about many things. How would Miles will react? Would he be able to transform back?

Oh yeah, and it was school tomorrow, which only added to the stress. Oh well, I thought to myself, I guess I'll have to deal with this one bit at a time.

**

* * *

  
**

"We can't stop it!" Yelled a police officer as the sound of fighting and screaming played in the background.

"Get everyone out of there!" Yelled the another police man from a helicopter, "This thing is too powerful-"

Just then, a police car flew from the ground into the helicopter. It fell, blowing up and making the dark, dreadful night light up.

But it didn't help against this man. This man whose chest could make bullets bounce away, this man could move faster than any human, and who could left cars with one hand. And on top of all that, he could also speak into people's minds.

"Where is he?" A voice echoed as he walked to the last police man who was trying to run, "_Where is he!?_"

What looked like an image of a long blue hand felt very real when it grabbed the last police officer and hurled him across the street.

The being stepped through the streets, car burning in the background, people screamed at the sight, but no one seemed to notice the man who did it all just vanish into an ally and run off looking for the blue hedgehog.

**

* * *

  
**

I woke up, to see if Miles was still asleep. He was, and nothing seemed to have changed, which was good… I hoped.

I waited at his house for a while, long after Dart had gone home.

I felt like waking him up before I left for school; I didn't want to just run out on him. I knew this was amazing power… and, heck, if I didn't get a wake up call from the court house, I'd probably be known as a menace if I didn't realize that these amazing powers need to be put to good use, and that I've been reading way to much spider-man comics.

I leaned back, watching the time. I didn't want to have to go until the very last minute.

Finally, I got up and tried to wake Miles, but he didn't wake up. I'd forgotten that he was a deep sleeper. So I wrote a note saying:

Miles, I'm sorry for running out on you like this, but I can't be late for school again. Call me when you wake up, and I'll come.

I left the note and walked out of the house, guilt making me feels so bad for leaving him I was going to turn back when a voice called out to me.

I turned to see Amy running to me. She smiled, and stopped beside me.

"Sonic, what are you doing here?" She asked shyly.

I shrugged, I guess I wasn't going back now, "I was at Miles' house."

"Oh?" She asked as we started walking down the street.

"Yeah, helping him with… something," I answered, knowing I really couldn't help Miles whatsoever; he was usually the one helping me.

"Let me guess, you had him help you with your homework?" She was looking at my backpack, and I smiled. It was a better excuse then what I'd had.

"You got me." I brushed my blond hair out of my eyes, realizing that I needed a good haircut soon. It wasn't too long… just long enough to occasionally fall into my eyes.

"Thought so." She said. "You know, my birthday was just a couple days ago,"

I stopped.

_Crap! I forgot! Ok… reach into your pocket and pull out whatever's there._

"Oh yeah, I got you a present… let's see if I have it on me."

Her face brightened up. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," I reached into my pocket and fished out anything I had. To my own dismay, I watched my hand pull out my dark blue emerald. _C__rap… _

"Sonic, you got that for me?" She asked, eyes wide in adoration.

"Wait, no, not really," I was about to shove it back into my pocket when she grabbed it from my hands. Thank God she was wearing gloves, or she would have gotten a large burst of my memories.

"This is the best present ever!" She stared into it, then turned away. "Thank you so much!"

"Wait, Amy that's not for you!" I yelled as she ran off. "That woman does not listen."

I growled as she got onto the school bus. I ran to it.

_I can get the emerald back when I get on the bus._

That was the plan, but it ended pretty badly, for my nose that is.

I was about it make it when the door shut. I slammed into it, falling back, a roar of laughter coming from in the bus.

I expected the bus driver to stop and see if I was ok. He didn't. Instead, he revved up and drove off. I sat up, rubbing my nose.

"Hey, wait!" I jumped up, running after it and slamming on the side, trying to get anyone to stop the bus.

"Stop the bus," I cried. But it didn't, it only sped up.

Finally I gave up the chase with a sigh, and put my hands in my pocket.

_This is just my luck, next I'll be hit by a car!_

Man, I was right on the dot that day. I looked down and realized I was standing in the middle of the road. Next, I heard honking. I turned my head fast to see a taxi driving straight towards me. I was going to move, bit it was too late. I was hit, rolling onto the hood and flipping off it, landing on my back.

I heard people on the sidewalk making disgusted groans; some I think was calling the medics.

"How am I alive…?" I asked myself sitting back up, I looked at everyone who was watching me with amazement, "I'm ok, nothing broken, maybe a couple of my ribs, my spine, and possibly everything else."

No one spoke; I just put my hand to my back and slowly walked my way out of the street, moaning for all the aches and pains.

**

* * *

  
**

"No one has any idea where that Sonic is," Doctor Robotnik growled as he walked through the streets.

Words echoed in his head, "We will find him… do not worry about that."

"Really, how then?" Albert asked, only to get a hissing sound in his head before it responded.

"His power was just used a few moments ago. I can sense the Chaos from here."

He was surprised by that - he had no idea Chaos could sense others' abilities.

"Can you find out where he went?"

It laughed in his head, "Yes, he has stopped, leaving himself open for an attack. I will lead us there."

Albert closed his eyes. When he reopened, they were yellow. Chaos soon started to walk down the street towards poor Sonic Suai.

**

* * *

  
**

I had transformed back to my human form. Just as the bus pulled up, I slowly walked into the crowed as the bus door opened, trying to find Amy.

I then saw her step into the school. I chased after her, despite my hurt back. I finally caught up to her.

"Amy, wait!" I called out, making her turn to me.

"Hey, Sonic. Is something wrong?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes actually, the emerald wasn't the gift-" I was cut off when a scream filled the halls.

I turned slowly tensing up as more screams came.

"Sonic, what's going on," Amy asked taking a step back.

I didn't respond, I could feel this really powerful energy coming closer.

It got worse when I saw a student get sent into the air and sliding on the floor, and then a cold voice yelling out.

"Sonic!" It yelled. "I want Sonic!"

I sprang into action running to the voice. I didn't think anyone would see me in the panic, so as I ran through the screaming crowed, I clicked on the bracelet… but nothing happened.

I stopped and looked at it. _C__rap, the emerald's not in it!_

I cringed and slipped off my backpack, digging into it and pulling out the green emerald. I slipped it in and then powered up, filling the room with a blinding light. When it ended, anyone who was watching would have seen a small blue hedgehog, then a blue blur rushing away.

When I got closer to it, I almost stopped. It was Doctor Robotnik but with yellow eyes… just like when that thing had infected Miles.

I was inches away from hitting him when he swung his hand at me, knocking me away.

"Your speed won't help you here, I could sense you coming a mile away." it laughed, looking at me, then bowed. "It's an honor to meet you again, Sonic, though I can't say you will be getting away this time."

I got up, growling in pain. "Doctor Robotnik, what's going on with you?"

"Ah, you remember my name. Do you remember the time you ruined my career?" His voice rose dangerously. "When you made a fool of me!?" The image of the creature was right behind him, every action it did he did.

He threw his fist at me, but Doctor Robotnik's hand didn't reach me. The creature's hand kept coming to me, though. I jumped up, dodging its hand and landing on my feet.

"This thing is controlling you," I yelled, dodging his hand again, "I can help you!"

"Controlling me?" He yelled, sending his hand at me again, this time slamming me into the wall. "Hardly, I can control it!"

I couldn't yell, it hurt so much. He was keeping me from even breathing, squeezing me so tight to the wall.

"Good bye, Sonic the Hedgehog," he said, an evil grin across his face.

Everything started to go dark when I heard a man call out.

"Let the boy go!"

His grip lessened for a second as he looked away. Standing there was a man in a green cloak. Standing next to him was another man in a red cloak, who I recognized as the man I'd fought in the temple. And, to my surprise, I saw Tikal standing next to them as well.

Words echoed in my head as well as everyone else's, "Ah the three guardians have come to save one of your poor soldiers. That's very surprising."

"We beat you once, Chaos, we will do it again," the green cloaked man started stepping forward.

"You're forgetting something. There are only three of you. Last time you needed all seven!" He let me go, swinging his large hand at the man with the green cloak.

The man just held up his hands, catching the arm, "You are forgetting something as well. You are not full yet! You are pathetic! You will be killed."

The green man threw the arm away as he started to glow bright green. When the light ended, he was a giant green Chinese dragon who could barely fit in the hallway.

"What do you say we take this outside." The giant dragon rushed at him, its large scales breaking through the top of the roof as he flew to him. Grabbing Doctor Robotnik with one of his hands, he threw him right out of the door, the red cloaked man rushing at him too.

He started to transform as well to a giant red and yellow Lion, and I was left wondering how they got there until Tikal ran to me.

"Sonic, are you ok?" She sat by me as I glowed with light, transforming back to human. I ran out of energy.

"No," I answered, rubbing my throat. "How did those guys get here?"

"I'll explain everything in a bit." She helped me up.

I didn't fight… I just let her lead me out. She led me out the back door and back to the street. I figured she was taking me back home.

I got one more look back at the battle. It looked like the two were winning the battle, but I had trouble seeing, so I closed my eyes and tried to catch my breath.

* * *

When we reached my house, She laid me onto one of the chairs in the living roomand then sat down on the other one.

I opened my eyes. "So, how did he find me?"

She sighed, then answered, "I'm guessing he tracked your power all the way to the school."

"So can he find me here?" I asked, getting a bit worried.

"Only if you transform here or come back here using your powers," she answered, giving me a sigh of relief.

I was about to ask another question when my back door opened, I looked over to see the two cloaked men. The red one was holding my backpack.

"He managed to slip away," the green one reported as the red one threw me my backpack.

"So, you're one of the seven guardians…?" I asked the green one. He turned to me.

"Yes, Sonic Suai," that caught me a bit.

"How do you know my name?"

He looked at Tikal. "You haven't explained it, have you?"

She didn't look at him. "No, not yet."

"Explain what?" I tried to ask. "You know I hate it when people know something about me that I don't."

The red one laughed softly, "Well then, I guess we have a lot to explain…"

* * *

I loved that fight; I think it's possibly the only fight Sonic has lost in his Hedgehog form. Anyway tell me what you thought of this chapter, I love ideas, but no flames.


	18. Chaos and Gaia

Red One1223: Although, I do believe I wrote that Sonic got the Emerald back.

Faermage-KH Junkie: Ohh, it was exiting, but err, I think he got it back...

The Conflicted Writer: Thanks, I think the possession was one of my more smarter ideas.

Northern_Megas: Oops... I meant to write two, anyway I changed it so no harm right? Yes, after this chapter I will do my best to stop making the chapters rushed.

* * *

Chapter 17: Chaos and Gaia.

I stared back at the three in silence… I wasn't going to be the first to talk.

The green cloaked man spoke.

"What do you know about the seven guardians?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, except that that you guard your god till he awakens, and that you make soldiers to try to put peace into the world."

"That's all?" The red cloaked man asked in surprise.

I nodded and both of them sighed.

"There is more." the green cloaked man said, pulling me to my feet. "I am surprised Tikal never filled you in. We will show you."

He held up his hand and a bright green light glowed, covering all of us. When the light ended, I looked around. We were back in the village.

"You guys have to teach me how you do that," I grinned, but they didn't respond.

The three of them walked ahead of me as the green cloaked man spoke, "Once he went into the sleep we were placed in charge of another duty. That duty was to find a young boy or girl whose blood was already blessed with the power of the emeralds. Once we do, we must teach the boy or girl how to fight, use their powers, and how to use an even greater power."

I didn't speak, wondering what he meant by all this. I was afraid to find out more.

He kept on going, "About 80 years ago, we found a boy about your age. His parents were killed in a bombing on a harbor."

_Harbor? Could it have been Pearl Harbor? I really need to get my history right._

"This boy was also in the bombing, but he survived it. He was right where the bombs hit, and he survived. We watched him for awhile till he started showing more signs. By then, our god fell into his sleep and our people were out of control… they needed hope. They needed him."

"That boy?" I finally asked.

The red cloaked man explained now, "Yes that boy. We brought him here, and the people looked up to him as a leader; someone who could save the world. So we trained him."

He waved his hand and another light appeared, covering them.

* * *

When it cleared, it seemed we were still in the same place but there were six people who looked like the guardians sitting down, waiting for someone.

"Don't speak," the green cloaked man said, "we are only viewing a memory."

I nodded and watched, then my eyes widened. A boy, who looked about my age, came running down the dirt path. But he didn't just look my age… he looked just like me! Okay, maybe cut my hair shorter and give me some really old clothes, but still! It was like looking in a mirror.

"Sorry I'm late," he sighed, sitting next to the six guardians, "has she come yet?"

His question was answered when a young woman in a blue cloak walked up. When I got a good look at her face I froze.

"Tikal…?" I asked myself, watching the memory.

The boy stood up, rubbed the back of his head and then said, "Hey, Tikal."

"What!?" I yelled out in surprise, looking at the Tikal who was right next to me. "Please tell me that's not you!"

She didn't respond. I shook my head at the thought, and stared back at the memory.

"Hello, Andrew," she said, looking down with a small smile on her face.

The silver cloaked man stepped up to Andrew, "It is time we start your training."

The boy looked at his elder," Right I'm ready."

The sliver cloaked man slipped a silver emerald out of his pocket and put it into his opposite hand.

"Every other emerald you have used does not have the same intense power as this one. I'd be surprised if you could use it."

Andrew smiled, flipping the emerald into the air, "It'll be easy."

"Follow me then," the man said turning and leading the way to the forest that surrounded the village.

I turned to the real red cloak man, "Who... who is he?"

"He was our hero," he answered, then the green man shook his head.

"Let me show you another memory."

He waved his hand again the light covered us again, then when it was over I looked around. Everything appeared to be in ruins. The sky was dark, building were in wreck, people lay dead everywhere.

"Where are we?" I asked, then seeing a flag attach to a building. I gasped.

It was red with a white almost star in the middle circled by a small ring. I recognized this as the Nazi flag.

"We are in a city up in the mountains," the green cloaked man explained, "it is called Stalingrad."

"Stalingrad... that's not even in America," I said to myself before hearing voices. "Someone's coming." I hissed.

I ducked behind some rubber, though everyone else stood their ground. I'd forgotten it was a memory.

The noise was coming from a bunch of Germans who seemed to be chasing someone. The person ran into a house, and the men stopped and drew their guns. They started to shoot into the house. They stopped thinking. Shooting until they figured nobody could be alive, they turned to leave. Then, something fast burst out of the house hitting both men, then flipped into the air, a bright light around it. It landed and the light ended. It was that boy.

"I thought we were going to try to get in here without causing an uproar." A voice came as Tikal stepped out from the shadows.

"Sorry, Tikal," he apologized, "I just couldn't stand watching them execute that man,"

"It's fine. We have to get going they're waiting for us," she answered, leading him down the burnt streets.

Everything looked awful, from the buildings to the air and the blood staining the streets red. If I had been able to smell or feel anything in this memory I was sure I would throw up from the stench. The two entered a building that seemed to be in good shape other then some few holes.

There, waiting in the house, were the other six guardians. The green one noticed the pair come in.

"About time." He shook his head, walking to the back door. "We don't have much more time left."

The others nodded, exiting the door. We were right behind them.

"What are they doing?" I asked, keeping my eyes on the shooter squad that was across the street.

"Everything couple billion years a great power tries to awake. Another power then puts it to sleep. But the problem is, it's being awoken before its time." Tikal explained as the group made its way to a heavily guarded town square.

The group ducked behind a heap of destroyed rubble and watched everyone in the square. I guessed they were looking for a way inside.

"What are they waiting for?" I asked counting more than ten openings.

"You'll see," Tikal answered.

I looked back at the guards and noticed something. They were guarding a man. A man who was setting up a devices that didn't look of the time.

I couldn't understand what they were saying, but I didn't care... well, not really. Okay, I did a bit, but it was no use since I couldn't understand them anyways.

I looked back to the group of the guardians, and saw the silver man slipped out a communicator.  
"Commence the attack," he said.

A minute later, bullets ranged down on the Germans, a yell coming from around them as soldiers in black armor came running down.

The guardians stood up, changing their forms, then rush at the enemies, finishing them off easily.  
The past Tikal grabbed the arm of Andrew, "Andrew, stop that weapon!"

He nodded, jumping out of cover and running to the weapon as bullets shot around him.

He slid down next to the weapon and ran his hands threw his hair. He paused, then started to take apart the weapon, snapping certain wires as the soldiers cleared up their enemies.

After a minute, the soldiers gathered around the boy and I got a look at three white letters printed on their armor: G.U.N.

I gasped, looking at the soldiers. But what happened next made me gasp… again.

"I can't stop it!" Andrew yelled as the ground beneath him started to crack. Everyone fell to the ground as a large creature started to come out.

"Oh god, it's Dark Gaia!" Andrew yelled as the monster rose above them.

It was large with black spikes from its back. It had two claws, and its body was snake-like. The seven guardians got up while Tikal pulled Andrew to his feet.

"Andrew, get out of here!" she yelled as the other six tried to fight it.

Dark Gaia swung its fist hitting the Green Dragon back into the building, then swung its tale, sweeping away the G.U.N. soldiers.

"No, Tikal! I can do this!" He broke away from her, closing his eyes and started to glow bright yellow. Suddenly, the seven emeralds started to fly around him, going faster and faster.

"No!" Tikal yelled in horror as Andrew let out a bloody scream causing everyone to look in his direction.

Then, I was shocked to see when his scream turned into a crackling laugh, "Ahhhhh- Hahahahaha!"

The light ended, and standing there was Andrew. But something was wrong. He was glowing with darkness, and his eyes had taken on a shape of a cat's, while his teeth had sharpened almost to razors. In his hand was a lance of sorts, though misshaped.

He laughed, looking at Dark Gaia. "You think just because you're big you have the upper hand? Well, you're wrong!"

He jumped out to Dark Gaia, swing his lance and hitting it straight through a building. He landed on his feet and, with his other hand, charged a ball that glowed with the colors of the Emeralds. He then threw it right at Dark Gaia.

Dark Gaia charged its own ball, firing it back. It slammed into Andrew's ball, and a massive wave of energy forced both back.

Andrew was on his knees, still laughing despite his wounds. He stood up using his lance to hold him. They both started to charge their balls again, but this time Andrew combined it with his lance, making it long and thin: a super charge spear.

"This is the ultimate power!" Dark Gaia charged a ball the size of a skyscraper, and shot it.

Everyone threw up their hands in defense, except Andrew, who still wore his evil smile. The two weapons collided, and I prepared to hear bloody screams. After that, what I saw was amazing. The small spear forced its way through the giant ball and straight into Dark Gaia, sending him flying to the ground.

Andrew stepped up to Dark Gaia, who was fading away.

"If I'd known you would be that easy, I would have waited for you to become full," he said as Dark Gaia faded to small little orbs that flew into the sky.

The seven guardians couldn't help but stare at the boy who had saved them. He turned to them, taking a step forward. The darkness parted from him, entering the Emeralds. He fell to the floor.

They ran to him, though the power had left his body shimmering all the colors.

I may have forgotten that I was in the memory, but I also ran over to see if he was okay.

"What was that!?" I yelled out, turning to the real Tikal.

She looked down to the floor.

"He used all seven of the emeralds, but he didn't use them right…"

"What?" I stuttered, "What do you mean by that?"

"When he used the power," she explained, "he used the chaos in the emeralds, and his rage tainted the emeralds. So the transformation backfired. It was like injecting poison into your body."

"So he killed himself!?" I asked standing up.

"No, he did a lot worse," she motioned back down to his body.

It started to change form, his once normal blue eyes turning bright yellow. His body melted down to a blue puddle.

"Andrew?" The silver guardian asked, taking a step back.

The puddle then changed form into what I recognized as the creature which had taken over Miles and Albert.

"It's that thing!" I exclaimed, also taking a step back.

It walked over, throwing two of the guardians aside. It then picked up all seven emeralds, and was clearly about to do something with them when the green cloaked man stopped the memory.

"This is enough for you to get the point," he said as everything went white again, putting us back to my living room.

It took a minute to get used to my surroundings, then I finally asked.

"So, what happened next?"

"He used the seven emeralds to mutate himself into a much stronger beast." Tikal explained. "It took all of us to seal him away…"

"But he was your friend, why didn't you try to help him?" I asked, feeling a small bit of rage inside me.

The red cloaked man stepped up, grabbing me by my shirt collar and slamming me to the wall, "We tried! He didn't remember anything. He was killing everyone he saw. So don't say we didn't try!"

I didn't respond, and he let me go, stepping behind the other two.

"Another thing…" I added, "why does that boy look like me?" that was something which had been bothering me since I'd fist seen him, so I thought I might have well ask.

"He's not related to you in anyway," the green cloaked man answered, "the only thing about you two is that you both have the same duty."

I waved my hand. "I know, I know, help end the chaos."

I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"No, you both were born with the power, you will lead this world into a new era." Tikal smiled and my eyes widened.

_Makes sense… I don't remember ever getting in contact with the emeralds. _

"So I was picked out just like Andrew?" I asked, trying to get as much info out as possible. "What makes me so special other then the fact that I was born with the powers?"

"You, unlike most people, can use the power of the emeralds. You have already used one of them," I then remember back to when I used the blue emerald but then Tikal stopped herself,

"But…"

"But what?" I asked.

"But you were not the one we've been looking for. You were a replacement."

"A replacement?"

"Yes, Sonic. We wanted your brother," she answered and thoughts rushed into my head.

"I see…" Those were the only words that I could speak; my mind was so full of thoughts.

I guess it was because of my silence that Tikal asked me something.

"Sonic, are you okay?"

I looked at her and put on a weak smile.

"I'm fine… You know, finding out that I'm meant for something greater, and that I was a replacement for my long dead brother happens to everyone."

She paused at my response then changed the subject.

"Now that you know how powerful the emeralds are, I say we should start looking for them. After all, now that Andrew knows we are with you, he will also be looking for the emeralds."

I looked up at her and nodded, "I agree…"

"Why don't you go back to Miles' house, and we'll get started there," she said as I put on my backpack and started to walk to the door.

I stopped and turned to them, "Hey, how did Andrew break free from the seal?"

She sighed, "G.U.N. They went against the treaty and rampaged through our shrines, opened the seal, and took him."

I nodded turning to the door.

Thoughts filled my head. I wanted to get this over with, but I also wanted something more: I wanted another shot at Andrew. I wasn't prepared the last time, but next time I would be.

* * *

Okay, that took a long time for me to finish. Sorry about that.


	19. Finding a Emerald in a Forest

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

* * *

Chapter 18: Tracking the Emerald in a forest.

I walked down the street, the comfortable cold air swept across me, as the sun shined down. Relieving me of these thoughts that had been bothering me.

Once I reached the small set of buildings where Miles lived I stopped and looked around.

_Everything seems to be in one piece…_

I started up the cement path that led up to their front porch and knocked on their door, waiting for his grandma or Cream to open it. But who opened it caught me by surprise.

"Sonic about time you got here, come on!" It was Dart; he reached his hands out and grabbed me by the shirt yanking me in.

"Nice to see you too, Dart," I groaned pushing his hands away.

He crossed his arms glaring at me, "What happened to you? I went by your school and the school was a wreck."

"I had a surprised meeting with an old friend of your tribe," I stepped past him, "Don't worry you wouldn't know him."

That stopped Dart from asking anymore questions for now. We stepped into the garage, I closed my eyes in fear of what I might see… and when I opened them I saw something surprising: Miles was sitting on the couch as a human, but still with the two tails.

"You're still human?" I asked walking around him.

"You act so surprised," Miles crossed his arms as the tails whipped around.

"Well… it just…" I tried to think of what to say, but nothing came so I gave up and turned to Dart. "Why isn't he transformed and why are the tales still there?" I pointed to the tails and Dart shrugged.

"Oh they're not real," he answered making me raise an eyebrow.

"Not… real?"

"Oh yeah, watch," he walked over and grabbed the tails yanking them into the air; Miles was still attached to them.

"Yeah I can tell," I said with sarcasm as he lifted Miles up and down trying to take off the tails.

"Here help me out," Dart said, "You grab the hands and I'll pull from the tails."

I walked over grabbing his hands and started to pull.

"Hey, hey, stop!" Miles yelled as we pulled.

Then a voice finally called out to us making us drop him.

"Put the kid down," I turned my head to see Tikal, hands on her hips a slightly confused look on her face, "What are you doing to him?"

"I, uh, we were just…" I smirked looking at Dart, "Dart can explain better then I can."

"I can!?" He looked over at me I backed away leaving her to glare at Dart he turned to her, "Oh yeah, we were just trying to help him."

"They were trying to rip me to pieces!" Miles called from the ground.

"We're not!" We both yelled.

"Okay all of you shut up!" She yelled we stopped yelling at each other, "Do not pull his tails, they are real."

"Then why hasn't he transformed yet?" Dart asked.

"Maybe it's taking longer, but pulling them won't help," she scolded, "Do you understand?"

We sighed deeply and answered, "Yes."

She smirked, "Good now are all of you ready?"

I nodded, but Dart and Miles seemed confused.

"Are we ready to do what?" Dart asked.

"To track the next emerald of course," Tikal giggled.

Miles smiled, "Great! Which one are we going after this time?"

"The one in the Rainforest," I said and Miles nodded walking over to his control panel.

"I'll send the Tornado up to try to find it," he said clicking some buttons.

I nodded turning on the world tracker and mentally mapping my way.

"Okay, I've mapped myself there, I'll head out when you are ready," I said turning to the others.

"Sonic, who says you are going alone?" Tikal asked.

I paused then answered, "Because I have been for a long time now."

"Yeah well we are going this time," Dart said walking over to me.

"You… are?" I asked the two.

"Yes, we are," Dart said one more time.

I raised my hands into the air and smirked, "Alright, alright."

"Hey guys I think I found it!" Miles called over to us, we walked over as photos printed, "Take a look at this."

He pointed to a cave, with a yellow and purple glowing light. Oddly there was no trees growing around so the cave was easy to see.

"It could be anything, but that's our best lead," Miles explained.

"Alright thanks, Miles," I turned to the others, "Ready to go?"

Everyone nodded and Tikal stepped forward.

"I can warp us to a safe distance," she said holding the blue emerald.

I nodded as Dart and I stepped near her, she held up the blue emerald as it started to glow.

"Chaos control!" She yelled as a soft blue light covered us.

The blue light started to fade, the feeling of the cool air that filled Miles's house was quickly changed to a wet, humid air that clung to my skin.

* * *

I looked around to see mass trees all around me, many not native to New York.

"We're here…" I said quietly.

Dart nodded scanning the area as I did, "How far from the cave do you think we are?"

"I don't know…" I shrugged, "I suppose we'll just have to wait for Miles to contact us."

"Straight ahead…" Tikal said pointing through the thick forest.

I looked over her shoulder trying to spot it.

"I don't see it… how can you tell?" I asked.

"I don't need to see it, I can feel it," Tikal answered walking forward.

I looked at Dart and he shrugged, we walked forward into the thick forest, although I couldn't shake the feeling that something was right behind us…

* * *

Miles watched the computer screen with a bored look on his face.

"They seem to be finding their way to the cave perfectly… I'm so bored," he yawned then looked back at the computer and froze.

There was a man right behind Sonic and the others, and ahead of Sonic was something that was obscured by a dark shield.

"I got to tell Sonic!" Miles said reaching for his communicator

When he put it to his ear all he heard was buzzing, loud buzzing.

"Something's jamming the communicator…? But how?" Miles asked his eyes centering on the black shield that was ahead of Sonic, "What's going on over there…?

* * *

"Ah damn! I HATE this place! If they want the emerald here they can keep it, it's nothing but mass trees, wet air and-" a giant mosquito landed on my hand and bit me, "BUG! BIG BUGS!"

I smacked it away quickly giving a deep growl.

"This place isn't so bad, Sonic, you're just used to a city…" Tikal said moving a leaf away, "Like the flowers, you don't see these in New York."

"I don't care, let's just hurry up and grab this emerald…" I whined wiping sweat off my forehead.

"You know what I really want?" Dart said a dark glare on his face.

"What?" I asked looking over.

"FOR YOU TO SHUT UP!" Dart yelled smacking me over my head.

I covered my head kicking back but missing, "Keep your hands to yourself, jerk!"

Suddenly Tikal stopped quickly making me run right into her toppling onto her which made Dart topple onto me.

I tried to squirm out of Dart's unusually heavy body, but paused noticing how wrong this looked. I shook my head and got up when Dart did I helped Tikal up who looked stunned, she looked back and forth as if looking for something.

"What's wrong, Tikal?" I asked noticing her distress.

"I can't sense it, it's like it suddenly vanished!" She yelled with a panicked face.

I looked at Dart with a worried face and he seemed to return it with an equally worried face.

"Don't worry, I'll just contact Miles and get directions," I said trying to calm her down.

It didn't seem to work so I just pulled out the communicator and spoke into it.

"Hey, Miles do you hear me?" I asked once and I got nothing back but static, "Hello? Anyone?"

"Give that to me, you're not doing it right," Dart grabbed it from my hands, "Miles, answer!"

Nothing seemed to speak back which only angered Dart.

"Alright you little yellow fox, if you don't answer me I swear I'll rip you to pieces!" Dart threatened but nothing spoke back, "Fine, I didn't even want to speak with you!"

Dart threw it into a tree breaking into many little pieces, my jaw dropped and I glared at him.

"Smooth! Now well definitely find our way to the emerald now, idiot!" I yelled making Dart grab me by the shirt.

"Cram it, rat!" He yelled and I grabbed him back.

"NO YOU CRAM IT!" I yelled.

"Sonic…" Tikal said making me let him go and look at her.

"What's… wrong…" I said but noticing what she was motioning to, right in front of us was two emeralds one yellow one purple.

Dart saw this and gasped in shock, "That was easy! Now let's grab them and leave!"

"No complaints there!" I said stepping forward and grabbing them, something wasn't right though.

"Put that emerald down, Sonic…"

"…that voice…" I turned sharply and gasped, it was Chaos or Andrew and the person he was controlling, Doctor Robotnik.

Tikal and Dart quickly went to my side ready to battle him when a third party entered.

"**Put the emerald down and step away…**" I looked over and saw a man in a dark cloak, he was surrounded by two others carrying guns that I've never seen and one thing that made shivers go up my back that their eyes were bright green.

I held the emerald tight to my side looking between Chaos and the new group of… things.

I touched my blue emerald and turned on the device I was given a blue light washing over me.

"No… I think I'll keep it…" I said trying to keep a stern face.

"**Fine then… kill them all, including Chaos!" **they aimed their guns at the four at us, I took in a deep breath and prepared for the battle… this was going to be interesting…

* * *

Wooooowwwwwwwwww, such a quick update huh? *Cough* yeah not funny. So sorry, I suppose I should give a good reason why it's taken awhile. Okay here it is: big ass ants, man they're everywhere stole my chapter and all this time I've been chasing them! … Alright, here's the real reason.

Not to long ago I got into a manga/anime called Bleach, I got addicted to it, waking up early to read the new issues, watching every episode for the English ones, buying games that only came out in Japan… I totally blame Faermage for making me watch Bleach, so send hate mail to her… just kidding. That's excuse one, the next one is it was my birthday not to long ago. So there, I'm sorry, and remember, it was Faermages fault… jk.


	20. Three way conflict

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic.

Thank you Mike for editing this chapter.

Chapter nineteen: Three way conflict.

* * *

Okay… recap. The three of us ((Tikal, Dart and I)) entered the forest to find the emerald and got confronted by Chaos and these strange people in cloaks which are kinda cool… I wonder if I can get one, you know, Sonic the Hedgehog grand hero with kickass cloak…! Eh, kinda would look retarded after all I am a very small Hedgehog.

Anyway, back to main point.

"Tikal, Dart, take a step back…" I say watching, waiting for them to attack.

"What!?" Dart yelled out hitting my head making me fall to the ground, totally ruining my cool, "We have a better chance fighting together!"

"Oh come on, just get Tikal out of here and I'll hold them off…" I said getting back up and rubbing my head.

"NO!" he yelled hitting me back down, this time I think I'll just stay down…

"We're fighting together, so shut up and get up!" Dart yelled pulling me up.

"Fiiiinnnee!" I yelled pulling away and taking a step away.

This must have been an interesting scene for them, not sure if they should attack or wait for us to kill each other.

"Enough talk!" Chaos yelled the creatures tentacles flying out at me, I kicked Dart out of the way and bolted to the side, just missing me.

I clicked the device on my hand as the soft glow covered over me, turning me into the small yet fast, Sonic the Hedgehog.

The tentacles hit trees ripping them from the ground and tossing them to the side, clearly after me as a dodged and ran.

Which this forest only seemed to make things more difficult for I stubbed my toe three times, hit branches twenty four times, and slammed into a tree five times, I was being beat up more by mother nature then the actual enemy!

"Oh I see it on the news now, Sonic the Hedgehog faster then anything in the world can't dodge a damn tree… it's sickening, I know." I said to myself as I could hear it gaining on me fast, who knows how long I would last at this rate.

Finally I come to a clearing, ruins everywhere, but with no time to enjoy the view I prepare for Chaos to come, and so he did but not where I expected.

Right behind me he came swinging his long tentacles at me, I flip and kick it back making him lose balance letting me speed up and attempt to slam my fist into his overly-big-nose. It failed for a barrier of slime covered him, curse Chaos… if it wasn't for him I would have surely won, I take some steps back getting some distance between us.

I couldn't shake it out of my head and it was bothering me, Chaos was once just like me… a mirror image of me to be exact, and he turned away from his duty, the duty he swore to uphold.

Suddenly Chaos struck, fast…. Extremely fast actually knocking me to my feet then raised me high in the air, swinging me around slamming me into trees so hard that they broke, my ribs broke with them.

I was in more pain I could imagine, it hurt so bad that my Sonic form gave out transforming me back to my human self.

"Chaos!" I yelled as the tentacles lashed out slamming into my head, "Stop this! Remember your duties, to the emeralds! To Tikal!"

Chaos's tentacles stopped just inches from my head, the egghead who was being controlled by him didn't like this.

"Chaos! What are you doing, why are you stopping!"

Suddenly Chaos's voice spoke into my head, "Tikal betrayed me! She sealed me, she doesn't even love me anymore!"

I raised an eyebrow despite the horrible pain, "Wait you and Tikal _dated_? Man I had no idea she liked someone that looked like us. That's truly surprising-"

I was cut off for he slammed me into a tree making my vision blure, "Gha! Sorry, didn't mean for it to sound like that!"

"_Don't be sorry, for I'm about to kill you…" _He raised his tentacles at me once more.

"No you won't…" I answered with sudden confidence, "Because I'm going to send you right back to where you belong, you monster."

It looked at me as blankly as usual, although if it had a face I'm sure it would have shown anger.

"_Die!" _The tentacle swung up to my head but it hit something hard, a emerald.

"Sorry, I'm not losing again…" The blue light engulfed me destroying the tentacle that held me in mid air, letting me drop to the floor.

Landing perfectly on the ground I took notice of me, I was still human but I felt such power that I felt like a god, like before when I was cornered by those mercenaries.

"**Time for round two…" **I smile to the shocked Chaos/Dr Robotnik.

* * *

"Now that your leader is gone, give us the emerald," the strange man in the cloak spoke holding his hand out to Dart who held the emerald protectively.

"First things first, pal. Sonic isn't our leader, also why the hell would we give you this after coming all this way?" Dart asked with a sarcastic grin.

"I'm not going to stand around here challenging an animal and a girl with word games!" He said referencing how Dart had already transformed and Tikal had not, "My loyal servants, take the emerald from their cold, bloody hands!"

"Alright!" Dart yelled smiling as the emerald in his hand started to glow, "Tikal, stand back I'll handle these freaks!"

"No need, Dart. I'll fight their leader." Tikal said waving her hand, a blue aura surrounded her transforming her into her animal form.

"Fine, two animals make no difference…." The cloaked man said as his two allies ran up, Dart jumped forward to hold them back from Tikal.

"You're underestimating one of the seven…" Her eyes started to glow dark blue, "That's your first mistake."

Suddenly a gale of wind surrounded Tikal and the dark cloaked man, keeping Dart and the other two out of the battle. The gale was much like Sonic's Chaos Gale except much larger, this is due to the fact he draws that power out of Tikal's emerald.

"One of the seven guardians… this should be interesting," he said simple not fazed by Tikal's power.

She didn't speak, she knew this thing was a threat. A powerful threat. But without hesitation she rushed forward at her enemy.

_

* * *

Man I'm on a roll! _I thought to myself while catching one of Chaos's tentacles and jumping onto it. Running on it perfectly till I reached him, then with one thrust of my foot I slammed my foot into his nose causing a crunch sound. Quickly flipping off him and landing on a tree branch, my smile not leaving for a moment.

"How is this possible, last time we fought you could barely land a hit on me!" He said rubbing his nose.

"Why should I know? But I better wrap this up while I can," I said then to normal eyes I vanish from the area I stood then appear right in front of Chaos, slamming my fist into his chest at least three or four times before kicking him so hard it sent him into a tree.

And at the same moment I suddenly realize I'm in no pain anymore, did I heal or is this power masking my broken ribs? Shaking all that out of my head and prepare to strike again.

'_He's using the power of his handler… As long as Tikal and Sonic are near each other they'll thrive off each others powers.' _Chaos voice spoke into our heads which did spark some interest in what he meant but I didn't let it bother me.

"So what are you saying, Chaos?" Albert said why watching me carefully.

'_I'm saying at the moment there is no way we can win this battle, now if I was fully formed that would be another story… but still, Albert we must retreat.'_

I was confused with a few things, first I noticed Chaos's intelligence was growing beyond the 'stop the Chaos' thing, second I was confused about what he meant about 'fully formed.'

Despite all this I smile, "Yeah, you hear him. Run, run away."

He narrowed his eyes at me, this was the first time I was standing out in the open… in human form…. I suddenly realize my mistake.

"Wait a moment… you're the Suai boy, aren't you!" I froze at his words, I really just messed up. I let my winning get to my head, "Yes… you are… how interesting, I heard about your brother. I feel sorry, sorry that I couldn't be the one to kill him."

"Bastard!" I spat stumping my foot onto the ground letting my power surge.

"But luckily for me you have more family, a father… and a mother who will be having another baby soon… maybe I'll just wait and when it comes time I'll-"

I cut off his sentence quickly, "RHAAAA!"

I jump forward at him only for a tentacle to rise and slam me into the ground, three more slamming into me holding me where I laid.

"See, Chaos. My intelligence rules over all sorts of power," he smiled as the tentacle pulled the purple emerald from my hand, at least tried but I held it tightly. Only to get my arm slammed so hard the bone snapped making me let it go.

"AHHHHHH!" I yelled but the tentacle slammed my head into the dirt.

"Enough, I'd rather have it a slow, _noiseless_ death." He smiled as I felt the tentacle press me harder to the ground feeling the end rolling towards me.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" Asked the dark cloaked man to the bloody Tikal.

"Sonic…" she muttered glancing over in the direction.

"Ah… the sweet sound of humans in pain… too bad you won't be able to help him," he said with a dark evil chuckle which made Tikal cringe before rushing forward again, the man held up his hand and a dark-like barrier blocked her attack letting him smack her away with such force that blood spat from her mouth.

Tikal hit the ground, waving her hand a small hole opened in the blue gale they had been fighting in, "Dart!"

Dart glanced over just before he slammed his fist into one of the man's soldiers, "Tikal? What is it?"

"Save Sonic!" She yelled before closing the hole and looking back at that thing.

"You care a lot for that boy, why is it?" it asked as Tikal wiped her mouth.

"Because, the world needs him…" she answered staring weakly.

"The world needs him, why? Is he our savior?" He asked in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes, he is our savior…"

"Wrong, he's just a backup!" he said stepping closer to her, "If he was _the _savior his power would be beyond your own. He would be able to use every emerald to their fullest like the seven guardians can. He can only manage to use one of the emerald's power!"

She glanced down, "He may be just a replacement but I believe he'll do just as good. I believe in Sonic…"

Despite her confusion on just how he knew about Sonic she had already accepted this person to not be human. Therefore she wouldn't waste her time with questions.

"Enough of this. It seems I was too late, now if you excuse me I'd like you leave…" he said but Tikal didn't put down the Chaos Gale, "Don't be a fool, Tikal. I know you can not die, but you and I both know if you have to retreat to the emerald you can't look after your dear savior."

She hesitated for a moment before taking down the Chaos Gale letting him walk out.

"Goodbye, Tikal. We will meet again, that I am sure of." He said grabbing his two soldiers then vanishing from his spot.

Tikal looked around, the area was hardly covered in trees anymore, their fighting had reduced this area to dirt and destruction, quickly without another moment she rushed to where Sonic was.

* * *

"Goodbye, Suia…" he said before stabbing the tentacle shoved down at me… I waited for a the pain… and waited… but nothing came, in fact the pressure of the other tentacles left me.

I raised my head to look around, he was gone. Looking to my left he was only the floor with a uprooted tree right next to him.

"Well, there is our fearless leader. And look at that! I saved him…. Again." I turned my to see Dart, never in my life have I been more happy to see him again.

"Just shut up… you knucklehead…" I said with a slight smile before Dart stepped past me.

"Hang on, I'll take care of this guy…" he said crunching his knuckles before jumping at him.

"Yeah…." I said trying to get up but I just ended up collapsing, I knew we couldn't let Chaos leave for if he did my family would be in danger.

"Don't move, Sonic!" I turned my head to see Tikal running to me, getting down right next to me I quickly look away.

_I failed… again, Tikal I'm weak. _At least that's what I wanted to say but thinking it would have to do for now.

"Are you okay?" she asked taking my hand, taking the watch that held the blue emerald on it and placed the emerald on my other hand which she didn't have, "Keep that emerald in contact with you directly, it'll help heal you."

"Right…" I grumbled closing my eyes in a shame of sorts.

Why I laid down broken and bloody Dart was still engaged in fearless combat with Chaos, neither landing any hits on each other.

'_Albert, we have what we want now let us go!'_

Albert dodged one of Dart's moves then nodded to his ally, "Fine, it seems the day has set in our favor."

I glance over at him as he glances over at me before he says, "And you, Suai… I'll be seeing you very soon, and when I do there will be blood lust in your eyes."

With that three tentacles hit the ground with such power that it sent Albert right into the air away from us.

"Dammit…" Dart growled clenching his fist.

I didn't say anything, what was I supposed to say? Sorry I screwed up our mission? Sorry I let the bad guys take one more step to world domination?

No… because of this Albert has more power then ever before and people will die because of it… all because I screwed up.

New York, about four minutes later.

A flash of light shinned across my room and for a brief moment killing every bit of darkness in the room, till the light faded and the shadows took over once more.

There standing now was Tikal and Dart who was keeping me from falling down.

"Dart, put Sonic on his bed," Tikal said walking to my door and locking it keeping any unwanted guests from walking in on the three of us.

"Right," Dart answered helping me to my bed and setting me down, sharp pain running up my side so I made a small whine.

Laying there I suddenly remembered about Miles, "Tikal, we lost contact with Miles. I need to go see if he's okay."

Tikal put out her hand to stop me, "Dart will go see. You need to rest, okay?"

I was about to protest but with all the pain I gave in setting my head back down again, "Fine…"

Tikal made a glance at Dart who nodded and went out my window to go check on Miles.

She sat beside me and I glanced away, the guilt was killing me. She must have caught onto this for what she said.

"Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault," she assured.

"Really?" I said looking back, "Why is it whatever I do I SCREW up!? Sora wouldn't, Michael wouldn't…"

"Sonic…" Tikal started taking a deep breath trying to collect her words, "You're hardly a screw up, you've done many good things. Saved many people, do you know how many people would have died in Japan if you didn't stop those people, our what about the people you save every day here in this city?"

"But when it really comes time for me to be a hero I screw it up…" I said simple closing my eyes.

Tikal sighed realizing that I was wallowing in self-pity and stood up, "Just get some sleep, you'll feel better in the morning. Then we can sort out this mess."

"Right…" I said as she stepped out of my window.

"I'll be close by if you need any help, so don't worry." Tikal said before taking a step out of the window.

* * *

Pitch black… that was how you describe the night, the only source of night was from the far buildings and cars on the road, and in that night was a man who was once a respected genius but now is just another criminal on the streets. And he target was to make a boy named Sonic Suai live miserable.

He was currently eying a small house that sat on the edge of the road, it was dark except a light glowing from one of the windows on the top floor, the Doctor Albert Robotnik smiled at this.

"Sonic… if you think your family is the only person in danger you're very wrong…" Albert said sitting up taking one last glance at the house before moving towards it, "So very wrong."

* * *

That's the end of that chapter, finally. Boy not to long ago I got a sudden inspiration to write this again and ((hopefully)) finish this. *Kicks self for delaying the end of this fic*

Anyway I composed some notes to help sort out any confusion there is, read on.

Emerald current location:

Blue: With Sonic

Green: With Sonic.

Red: With Miles.

Purple: With Chaos/Albert.

Silver: With G.U.N.

Light Blue: With Dart.

Yellow: With Miles.

What is the savior?

Is one person that is supposed to serve directly under the Master Emerald and nothing else there is only two in existence and the seven followers often find the wrong boy/girl. The saviors wait for the moment when the dark creature known as Dark Gaia appears and they must stop it from destroying the world. Another word of the savior is called Light Gaia. The real savior ONLY are able to use all seven emeralds to fight, otherwise they'll end up just like Chaos.

What is Chaos?

Chaos is a result of a false savior trying to use the seven emeralds and for a brief moment they have unlimited _dark _power before their soul breaks. They are often sealed away because of their one-minded ideal of 'no chaos'. They say if it collects all of it's soul it'll take the form of what it once was, but still having that one-minded thought.

The seven guardians:

Well… it's the seven emeralds, really. They each control one emerald and if they are defeated they must charge their energy using their emerald. Due to this they don't age unless they throw away their responsibility and give it to another person. Their one and main jobs are to protect the Master Emerald and to find the savior.


	21. This is real, not fantasy

Sonic the Hedgehog: Secret Identity, the final three chapters…

Reviews:

Darklink22: I'll have you know the only reason why I did upload another one is because I didn't want to see kittens crying... despite the fact that they can't. With tears that is.

Northern_megas: To say that chapter was well written would be a lie, I'm a little disappointed in myself about it. Thankfully I'm much more confident in this one. I'm also setting up things for future books, so by the end of this one there may be a couple things unanswered, but I assure you they will be answered in other ones.

Red One 1223: Sadly I'm sure I've made those mistakes about a hundred times during this fic, I've certainly gotten better but still. Thanks for reviewing.

Faermage-KH Junkie: Mwahahahahahaha! Just cause he's a backup doesn't mean he can't get the job done. Well, that is actually for the last book to explain (last being a play of 'Unleashed'.)

Thank you all for your reviews and I hope to hear from you guys again, now enjoy.

Chapter Twenty One: This is real, not fantasy.

* * *

"Really, Miles had you test this…" my Mom waved her hands to get me to finish the sentence.

"A hyper, super crazy speed mobile. It's still in testing phase."

"And that's how you got all these bruises?" she asked taking a once over again, everywhere she looked she spotted an incredibly black bruise on me.

"Yep, that sounds about right," I nodded with as much confidence as I could. In reality I had just got the crap kicked out of me just yesterday by Doctor Robotnik and his ally Chaos.

My mom simply stared at me skeptically and went about getting ready breakfast ready, I gave a sigh of relief and sipped my orange juice carefully, it seemed even lifting a small glass of orange juice caused every bone in my body to protest.

"What do you feel like eating anyway?" she asked looking through a cabinet of food.

I set my glass down and thought for a moment, I was about to open my mouth to speak when I heard a thump from upstairs.

"What was that?" my Mom's gaze moved from the food cabinet to the stairs.

My thoughts started to race, was it Dart? Tikal? A crazy man with a shovel trying to bait me up the stairs when it actually turns out he's waiting for me downstairs! Clearly I've thought about this too much.

My mom moved to the stairs and I jumped up to stop her, big mistake, "Mom, wait, ah fu-" I quickly stopped myself midway from the glare my Mom was giving me, never jump up quickly when you're bruised up.

"Want to rephrase that sentence…?" she asked not letting her glare up.

"What I meant to say was: why don't you let me go and check?" I gave a weak chuckle hoping she would buy it.

She shook her head and simply began to walk up the stairs.

_Oh come on, why would Tikal or Dart be here at this time! That is, __**if it is them**_. I gulped nervously and quickly followed my mom up the stairs despite the pain.

She pushed open my door and glanced around the cluttered room, it seemed surprisingly empty.

"Something from your desk must've fell, why can't you just keep this room clean?" my Mom turned around and began walking back down, continuing to shake her head in disappointment all the way down.

I crossed my arms glancing around, _I guess I over thought everything, wait… I don't remember leaving my window open._

Suddenly I began to feel something walk up to me, I quickly turned around, in a very manly way may I add, and let out an intimidating yell.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

…Okay, not very 'manly' but I certainly surprised the assailant.

"Dude, it's me."

I took a long hard look and my eyes widened; the dangerous assailant was actually Miles, dressed in all black with these goofy goggles on.

"I was so ninja stealth, I could have so Call-of-Duty-Sneak-Killed you."

"Miles, what are you doing here?" I said quickly pulling him away from the stairs and quickly reassuring my Mom that I had stepped on one of my action figures.

"I came here to give you a warning," Miles said slipping those goggles on, I suppose it was supposed to be night vision goggles.

"A warning? Why couldn't you have called…?" I asked but soon I remembered what had happened over the radio, Miles wasn't answering and last I heard Dart went to go see if he was okay, "But more importantly, what the heck happened to you!"

Miles blinked as if what I was saying made no sense, finally he understood what I was talking about and laughed, "Oh nothing, I just got dizzy and collapsed, nothing big." There was a long silence before I could feel my pent up frustration blow out, "Nothing big? You collapsed! That's something BIG!"

I was furious at the fact that he wasn't telling me what was going on, I trusted Miles with perhaps one of the biggest secrets in the world and he can't even tell me what's happening to him. Then I noticed it, something was missing, I almost didn't recognize it because of the such short time it had been there.

"YOUR TAIL, WHERE'S YOUR TAIL!"

"Shush!" Miles said looking back at the door to see if my Mom had come up, then looking back at me he spoke quietly and with a hint of shame, "I don't know what happened, I did collapse and when I woke up it was gone, I've ran about a dozen tests and it seems it just vanished."

I calmed down and took a seat on the edge of my bed, "So it's just gone?"

"Yes," Miles answered blankly.

"I see," I couldn't find anything to say, I was happy, Miles had no powers meaning that I could sleep at night without guilt that I let that happen, yet I could tell that Miles clearly was disappointed at the fact he no longer possessed the powers.

Shaking those thoughts I went back to the original subject, "So what was that important news?"

"Right," Miles face lit up with pride as he began to tell me what he had figured out, "Okay, here it is: I've been looking over and over for a way to penetrate the G.U.N base that holds the last emerald and I finally figured it out."

I raised my eyebrow, I wondered how many people in G.U.N. would be pulling their hair out if they heard that a young boy cracked their 'invincible' security.

"It's impossible," Miles continued with a blank expression that made me cringe at my previous thoughts, for a moment that is, "Normally that is, yet I figured out when two Emeralds, particularly the Light Blue and Blue one, are near all devices begin to fail. Kind of like a EMP of sorts."

"They do?" I asked, wondering why I hadn't figured that out till now, "That would explain why my watches always break when Dart and I fight together."

I glanced down at my wrist watch and frowned, slipping it off and placing it on a bedside table to assure I didn't lose this one, but then I started to wonder something.

"But… why don't we just use Chaos Control and warp in, wouldn't that be easier?"

"Normally yes, but after talking to Tikal and finding out that the silver emerald is the leader of the seven he has some sort of control over their powers, and currently he's blocking all Chaos moves like your wind attack and Chaos Control."

The mention of the leader reminded of when I fought that silver wolf, he was dangerous and powerful. I was sure he was going easy on me too.

"So basically we have to run all the way over to Texas, cause an EMP by placing the two emerald together and then get inside and steal the last silver emerald before Robotnik and that creepy dark guy gets to it first?"

"Creepy what?" Miles asked before shaking his head, after all he was never told about that three way fight that happened yesterday, "Never mind that, but yes, sounds easy enough for you."

"If you say so," I sighed standing up, ignoring the pain, "So much for my day off."

"Hey," Miles grinned, "Heroes don't get a day off."

"Right, right," I laughed a bit as a began to stumble downstairs, "You better get going back home, I'll convince my Mom that I decided to go to the comic store or something."

"Right!" Miles said with a thumbs up, turning back to my window he slipped back on the goggles and leaped on my bed then out the window.

"…Huh, hope he's okay…" I grumbled peering out the window to see him sliding down the drain pipe.

Now it was my turn to get out, I turned back to the door way, put my best 'what a beautiful day' smile and sat up straight. It probably wouldn't work, but I'd give it a try anyway.

I began to walk downstairs, keeping the smile going and gave a hop as I entered the kitchen where my Mom was at the counter.

"Hey Mom, I was just thinking what a wonderful day it was and how I'd love to spend it sitting in a comic store all day staring at wonderful Western art, maybe I'll even check out the Eastern art work too!" I attempted to get out at fast as I could without my Mom telling me to stop, sadly I couldn't outrun that.

"Hold on young man," her voice made me cringe and make a dead stop, "Just a moment ago you were whining about how hard it was to walk upstairs, what's the sudden change for?"

I turned back around and smiled as naturally as I could, "I feel a lot better actually, I don't know why, but I do."

There was a silence as she stared at me, I quickly changed my excuse, "Actually, the truth is that I really don't want to spend my time sitting inside, I'd much rather sit in the comic store all day, it's not even a long walk."

I hated lying to her and perhaps I've mentioned this before but this goes against everything I was raised with, along with starting fights, GETTING SHOT, and all under the excuse that I'm a hero. That there are things I must do, even if they go against the things I was brought up to follow.

She relented with a sigh, but not quite under the way I wanted, "Fine, I understand, I got to get going anyway so why don't I drop you off?"

"Huh, but…" And it was my turn to relent, she wanted to know if I got there safe then there was nothing I could do, not that I care anyway, "Alright."

She grabbed her coat and we began to walk to the car, I got into the passenger seat and waited for my Mom to get in too, she started the car and we pulled out into the road and started to drive to the comic store. The drive over to the comic store almost had an awkward silence, it lasted until she pulled up to the comic store to let me.

"I'll see you tonight, Sonic," she said as I got out.

"I'll see you later, have a good day," I said waving goodbye, I shut the door and with a final wave she drove off, I entered the comic store for about two minutes, bought the latest 'Spider-Man' comic then slipped out, strapping on the device Miles gave me I started to transform into the furry blue hero known as 'Sonic the Hedgehog'.

And with that I raced off to get Dart…

* * *

Miles was disappointed, he tried his best to contain his shame in Sonic's house but he knew he failed. Miles had always wanted to be like Sonic, weird role model for the fact that Sonic had never kissed a girl, he was average height and he had little build, but he was a hero. Which was more than most people could say, he's done things that are only read in Comics, movies, or those crazy fanfictions you read online.

So when it seemed like Miles had finally got powers he was excited, no more than excited, he was _thrilled_. He dreamed off running around the city and fighting crime with Sonic. Being more then just a computer geek he would've used his powers for good of New York, no, for the good of the world.

But that dream was over now, gone nearly as fast as it was there, and he couldn't stop thinking of all the spectacular things he could've done. It was a long walk home and he decided that when he got back he would run more tests, anything for a good sign.

"This is stupid," Miles said with an exasperated sigh, just before he ran into someone causing him to fall down, "Ah jeez, I'm sorry."

He looked up and covered his eyes, the light momentarily blocking his view, the person reached for his hand to pull it up and he took it.

"Miles!" He knew that voice, he got a better look then smiled, it was Maria Robotnik, a long time friend of Sonic and himself, "I am so sorry about that, I was just heading to Sonic's house, isn't it surprising that we ran into each other?"

"Sonic?" Miles asked shaking his head, "I just came from there, he wasn't home."

It wasn't the truth, yet it was, but he couldn't have her go over there. What if Sonic still hadn't gotten out? That wouldn't have been good, it would take far longer to get out if she came.

She was disappointed, but only for a moment before she shook off the disappointment and smiled again, a bright smile that Miles could only smile back to.

"It's alright, I guess I'll talk to him later."

"Yeah," Miles nodded, "You heading back home?"

"I suppose so, no where else to go," she nodded looking back at the street where she had just came from.

"Is it alright if I walk with you? I don't feel like heading home yet, but I don't want to just wander the streets for hours." Miles's comment earned them some shared laughs, a walk with her was probably exactly what he needed.

"Sure," she answered while turning with a small hop in her step.

Then began to walk down the streets, talking about many things, the subject mostly seemed to lead back to Sonic though. Not surprising, after all she had a crush on Sonic as long as Miles could remember, her feelings were clear yet Sonic was too oblivious to see it.

"Hey, what did you want to see Sonic for anyway?" Miles asked glancing up at Maria.

She blushed and shook her head, "It was, uh… it doesn't matter."

"Right…" Miles said smirking.

They soon approached a fairly nice two story house that overlooked a food mart, it was a much nicer place then the suburban neighborhood he and Amy lived in, not as nice as Sonic's house though.

"Well, we're here," Miles said slipping his hands into his pockets.

"Yep," she chirped, "Do you want to come in?"

Miles thought for a moment, better idea then going home and trying a dozen more tests so he nodded, "Sure, why not?"

They walked over to the door and she unlocked it with her key, they stepped in to a dark room, the living room to the right and the kitchen to the left, in the back was the family room.

"Is no one else here?" Miles asked glancing around the dark house, the shades were pulled letting only small beams of lights shine through.

"My parents should be home today," she looked around why hanging up her jacket, "Mom, Dad!"

No one answered, causing her to go to the family room to look around, the only downstairs room that was not visible from the door.

Miles looked around, he couldn't understand it but there was a smell in the air…what was it? Maria didn't seem to smell it but it was so irritating, it was like it was the smell of fear, sweat, and… death?

He remembered the smell of the death from a long time ago, that smell brought back memories of the car crash that killed his parents, a suppressed memory that the smell brought back. He and his sister were the only survivors from the crash that Mr. Suai saved them from.

He nearly stumbled through the hall as he followed Maria to the family room, every fiber in his body screaming for him to run.

She flipped on the light and called out, "Mom, Dad?"

Miles spotted a man sitting on a chair the sat near a window, it wasn't her father, and it obviously wasn't her mother… who was it?

"Uncle!" Maria called in slight surprise, not expecting to see him here.

Miles froze, his stomach hurt, the hair on the back of his head stood up in fear. Her Uncle was no other then Albert Robotnik, otherwise known as Chaos.

He looked over at the two, he grinned at them as he flipped something in his hand, and it was the purple emerald.

He stood up from the chair, he was far taller than the two and it only added to the fear that Miles was feeling, he looked for a way out. Wanting to pull Maria out of the door and run.

"Maria," Albert said slipping the emerald into his pocket, "Surprised to see me?"

His smile suddenly turned less evil and more of a warming smile, she smiled back but Miles wasn't falling for it.

"Just a little bit, I thought you left back for Texas?" She asked walking to him.

Miles reached out to stop her, "W-w-w-wait."

He tried to yell, but the fear just overtook him completely.

"Not really, I have some unfinished business," he stepped over to Maria and hugged her.

"I see, do my parents know you're here?" She asked as something lurked in the shadows.

Suddenly something began to overtake Albert, Chaos swarmed over him, his eyes going completely red.

"Oh yes, they knew," He said as Miles fell, he wanted to scream, he wanted to fight, but he couldn't even move.

"Knew?" Maria asked looking up at him, she saw his red eyes and then the same fear that struck Miles struck her, the Chaos began to swarm around her, beginning to swallow her up, she screamed a piercing scream.

_No, no,_ Miles thought as she was being swallowed up by Chaos, he knew it all now, Albert had figured out who Sonic was and was going to kill his friends… meaning he was next, meaning Amy, Cream and his grandma were next. He was watching one of his best friends die and he couldn't do anything. Anything.

_NO!_ Miles screamed to himself, suddenly something overtook him, it was a bright yellow light. It was the yellow Chaos emerald that sat in his pocket.

The piercing light swarmed around Miles, engulfing the entire room in a soft light the made Chaos retract from Maria and Albert let her go, like a shield protecting her.

Once the light died down Miles felt different, he felt more powerful then ever. He stood up and scanned the room, Maria was not moving, anger overtook Miles at the sight of her limp body, glancing just a little to his side he saw Albert getting up, Chaos once again forming over him.

"What?" Albert asked looking over at Miles, "Another animal?"

_Animal?_ Miles looked at his hands and saw they were paw-like, sharp nails, white fur. Surprised? A little. Angry? Hell yes.

"You hurt Maria," Miles growled, "I'm going to make you pay for that."

Miles rushed at him with incredible speed and slashed right at his face, he cut down Albert's face causing blood to roll from the cut which went sideways down his face, just missing his left eye.

"Gha!" He yelled back in surprise swinging his fist as Miles, Miles easily dodged the reckless punch and continued the assault, making two more hits on his shoulder and gut.

"Enough!" Albert yelled as the Chaos power around him swung out, Miles dodged one of the dangerous tentacles but was hit by another causing him to hit the floor with a horrible amount of force, thankfully not breaking anything but it hurt nevertheless.

Albert breathed heavily from the slashes, battling Miles was far different then Sonic, who used speed as his advantage. Miles was just coming at him relentlessly. Albert smiled at that, Miles may have got a good couple hits on him but it wouldn't happen anymore.

Miles began to pull himself up from the floor, "Tell me why, why did you have to kill your own family?"

"Eh?" Albert wiped blood from his face then answered, "Family is just a word, it hardly means anything to me… but a chance to get to Sonic, to get him to come to me? Well, that's worth breaking a couple of necks."

"You…" Miles wasn't expecting a normal answer from Albert. It was clear Chaos had really screwed up an already screwed up man, yet this really struck something in Miles, only raising his burning rage to fight, "You will pay."

Miles suddenly lifted his hand and pointed it at Albert, he was holding the yellow emerald.

"I'm going to make sure of it," Miles smirked as the glow once again over to the room causing a smoke screen of sorts.

Albert scanned the room, listening to anything that would hint where he was… then he heard something, it was like something cutting the air, right above him.

He looked up and spotted Miles, using his multiple tails to fly he dropped right on Albert and began to furiously strike his opponent, Albert grabbed Miles and threw him off, stumbling back and he growled out.

"Damn, you aren't worth my time!" He yelled stumbling back into a wall, turning around he used the Chaos power and smacked a hole into it, making a way out, "Because I've already succeeded in my mission!"

He jumped away and out of Miles sight who was getting back up, growling to himself for letting Albert get away but he knew what he had to do, running to the house phone he dialed 911 and it only to a moment for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" Miles said his panicked self returning again, "I need your help, I've got someone horribly wounded over here and... and…"

Miles began to feel dizzy all of a sudden, causing the person on the other line to ask if he was okay.

"I'm okay, I'm…" Suddenly a light covered Miles once more, transforming him back into his human self also in the process making him collapse to the floor, he had used all of his energy to fight Albert, he was just thankful he managed to call the police, which would trace the call. As he was falling unconscious he smirked a little bit, knowing the fact that he did indeed have his powers again. But the reality of fear also set in for he was scared that one of his best friends might have died. None of that mattered right now though, for he had fallen unconscious.

* * *

That's the end of chapter 21, my goal is to finish this fanfiction by the end of this month, hopefully earlier. So if everything goes right you should see another chapter next week.

Don't forget to review.


	22. Before Chaos

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog.

Here it is and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 22: Before Chaos

Texas, outside G.U.N. Base.

Air filled my lungs; it felt like the first real breath of air since we left New York, which was a five minute trip.

"Oh stop that," Dart growled kicking me in the gut as I helplessly lay on the ground, "That run should have done nothing to you."

"Ow!" I yelped turning over, holding my hand over my eyes to block the sun, "It would have been easier, but I had to drag your butt here too, which was no fun."

"Haha, very funny," Dart laughed sarcastically while looking over at a base that stood in the blank landscape.

I got up and walked over to Dart, taking a moment to look out at the base I laughed, "Well, this is going to be interesting, let's hope Miles is right about this 'EMP' thingy."

"One way to find out," Dart said reaching into his pocket and pulling out the Light Blue emerald, I nodded and pulled out the Blue one, "Ready?"

"Ready," I nodded and we held the emeralds together. I expected a loud 'boom' or something to happen, but what surprised me was that nothing happened, expect of course the two emeralds were vibrating.

"Well…" Dart started, seemly just as disappointed, "I certainly was expecting something more, you think it worked?"

"I don't know," I grumbled, digging into my pockets to look for anything that would prove it worked, I grabbed something and pulled it out, it was my cell phone.

I briefly hoped that the emeralds didn't work for I didn't want to lose my _brand new_ phone, I flipped it open and frowned, the cell phone screen was blank and dead.

"It worked…" I sighed slipping it back into my pocket, hoping my Mom kept the receipt I stared at the base, which seemed to be working just as fine, unlike my phone.

"I don't think it hit the base," Dart said grimly and I nodded.

"Perhaps we need to be closer?" I glanced over at him and he nodded.

But while we were talking we didn't notice that the Emeralds in our hands were getting brighter and brighter, until of course we got exactly what we have been expecting… an explosion.

I was rocked back by the wave of power that exploded from the emeralds, landing hard in a dune of sand; thankfully the only injury I received was a horrible headache. It took a moment for me to get up, with my head spinning so much I couldn't help but lay there for a moment before finally forcing myself up, stumbling a bit I finally got my footing and looked around for Dart, I spotted him a little bit away from myself, he too was just starting to get up.

"Sonic, are you okay?" Dart said, trying to shake the headache that no doubt plagued him too.

I smirked and gave a thumbs up, "Now I wish it didn't have to explode, damn that hurt."

"No kidding," Dart agreed before standing up straight, seemly over the headache, I followed him soon after.

Glancing over to my side I noticed that the base seemed different, no longer was there machinery heard coming from there, the entire surrounding was dead quiet, meaning that the explosion probably worked.

"Looks like it did the job…" I said while gripping the emerald, causing the power to overtake me and transform me once again.

"We better get going then," Dart said, he too transforming.

"Yep," I grinned before running forward, kicking up sand into Dart's face as I yelled back, "Ten bucks says I find the emerald first!"

I managed to hear Darts protest just briefly before I entered the base, he was screaming something about 'how this isn't a game' when I had jumped the fence.

I looked around briefly taking in my surroundings, there was small buildings everywhere, offices, training centers, but it looked like their HQ was the large building with large smoke stacks rising above it.

"I am SO going to beat the knucklehead there," I couldn't help but laugh at the idea of grabbing the emerald and coming back before he even entered the base… sadly I stood laughing for too long and I was suddenly thrown down to the ground, face first.

Dart had caught up to me and gave out a 'face to ground' slam that momentarily dazed me.

"If that's the way you want to do it then fine, Sonic!" Dart yelled running ahead, leaving me down on the ground.

"Haha!" I said getting up, trying to think of a retort. "Run you little red animal, because Sonic is going to get you!" I paused at that and muttered, "...That sounded better in my head."

I got my wits together and broken into a run, passing Dart in mere seconds I was on my way to the HQ, laughing all the way through.

I beat Dart there without being noticed by any of the G.U.N. members, clearly without their cool gadgets they were incredibly blind, after all I had been standing at their front door for five minutes now trying to find a way through the humongous metal door.

"Stuck are we?" A voice called out at me, I frowned and turned to see Dart, "I can help if you want."

"Help?" I laughed weakly, "I was just about to cook up a plan where I use the power of math to aim myself directly at a window and break in with style."

"Right," Dart rolled his eyes why walking over, "Or I could just do this!"

Dart slammed his fist against the door causing a massive crunch! At first I thought it was his hand breaking, but it was really the door crashing under the power of his punch.

"Yeah… but it lacks style," I shrugged, while I was actually impressed (and a little scared) by the power of the punch, there was no way I'd admit it.

We stepped in through the door and glanced around, it was dark and you could see the lights from flashlights coming closer to investigate the broken door.

"Looks like it's time to hide!" I hissed glancing around before running ahead and ducking right into the side of the room, letting the shadows cloak me.

Dart did the same and hid in the shadows as the foots steps grew louder, and in mere moments at least five men appeared fully equipped to fight.

"What the hell did this?" a soldier asked while staring at the broken door.

"I don't know," another one said looking around, "But it just happened, so whoever did this can't be far."

"Alright, let's backtrack and see if we missed them," one of the G.U.N. soldiers said motioning for the group to follow him back down the hall.

"That was close," I said to myself as they were leaving, "Luckily the lights were out or we would have been in big trouble."

And then something happened, a voice was heard over the speakers… the speakers that needed electrify.

"Backup power activated, lights being restored."

I cringed, the lights came on and the soldiers got a good look around the area and noticed us.

"What the!" one yelled as he jumped back in shock.

"Did some of the experiments get loose!" another one guessed as he aimed his gun at us.

"No, its Sonic the Hedgehog, kill him!" the leader of the group yelled beginning to squeeze down the trigger, it was do or die now and I didn't feel like dying.

I jumped up into the air just as the bullets flew from the guns, as I was in air I grabbed one of their guns and used the leverage to swing my leg up and kick him hard in the head, causing him to hit the floor unconscious.

While the rest of the soldiers turned to fire on me Dart saw his chance and rushed forward, slamming his fist right into one of the guards it sent him flying back into the wall, wasting no time he took out two more by slamming their heads into the ground. The last one was mine, I used my speed and delivered about a dozen or so hard punches to his chest, causing him to crumble and fall down.

"That was worth ten points!" I yelled pumping my fist, Dart stared blankly for a moment.

"So now we're putting points in this race?" Dart asked rolling his eyes, "If that's so I earned at _least _twenty points for those attacks."

"Five! I took the big chance and attacked first."

"Five!" Dart asked as I nodded, "That's crap!"

"You're crap," I retorted while grinning at Dart's rage.

"Why you..." It seemed for a moment Dart was going to punch me, so I did the right thing and ran ahead.

We took out a dozen more enemy on our way to the emerald, how did we know where the emerald were? We didn't, but we knew it was somewhere in this base so the way we saw it if we ran around long enough we'd find it. Very effective if I do say so myself, after ten or so minutes of wondering we came across another steel door. I waved my hand and gestured at Dart to smash the door, he grinned at that fact and walked over, pulled his fist back, and slammed it right into the door: causing it to break open.

"I think we're close," I said with confidence stepping past the broken door and into the room, it was far large with many capsules placed around the eerily dark room, "Capsules of strange experiments, check, and a not-so-well lit room? Check, it must be here."

"We better be careful about what we touch, we don't want to unleash anything from these things," Dart said motioning around, I agreed, not wanting another Chaos like creature running around.

We stepped through the room carefully, reading the labels on the capsules as I walked by, one read:

Project 'Gamma' E series, number of tries '102'

Status: Canceled

Project 'Omega' E series, number of tries '123'

Status: Success, needs transferring.

Project: 'Gizoid' Unknown series, number of tries '1'.

Status: Trying to Revive.

Project 'M.S', Unknown Series, Number of tries '1'

Status: Canceled, found a better replacement.

Maker: Albert Robotnik.

"Jeez," I said looking through them, "Look at them all."

Dart glanced at the capsules but simply shrugged, clearly more interested in finding the emerald and getting out, not that I don't agree with him.

"Listen," Dart started, "Why don't we split up? I'll continue down this path while you go that way."

He pointed to my left, there was a path breaking off from the one we were walking in.

I nodded in agreement, "Right, sooner we find it the better."

We broke off from there, I went left like he said and he continued straight, I walked through the path with interest, this entire place was a giant experimental lab with things that I couldn't wrap around my mind, but one thing did grab my attention, it was a steel door that was shut tightly, it too had a label:

Ultimate Life-Form.

Maker: Gerald Robotnik, previously Albert Robotnik.

"Ultimate… Life-Form?" I asked reading the label once more, I reached for the door handle when my head started hurting, blinding pain echoed through my head as images began to flash in my head, I saw my brother Michael, a day before he went missing, a horrible beast that resembled Chaos, and all seven of those emeralds floating around a shadowed figure.

"Gah!" I yelled out in pain, I couldn't figure out what was going on, but one thing I did know: I had to get as far away from that door as possible. I ran away, nearly running into a couple of the capsules as I did, slowing down when I felt the pain going away.

"What the heck just happened?" I asked myself trying to catch my breath. Something was keeping me from opening that door, and really, I didn't want to.

"Sonic!" Dart called from across the room, "I found the emerald!"

"Really?" I asked beginning to stand up, "Great!"

Dart began to run across the room when I noticed something: the capsules were different, there was no lights in it as it previously had and the water inside it now had drained… one of them had opened up.

It was the label that read 'M.S.' and whatever was in that capsule was out, and alive.

"Dart," I started, preparing to see what it was going to do, "I think you just turned off the power."

The way I understood it was that emerald was powering these capsules, which must be why they were released earlier when we shut down the power.

"What do you mean?" Dart asked closing in on me as that thing began to stand up, it looked like a human in shape, but lacked a face, hair and everything that made human a human, it was like a walking metal person.

"What I mean…" I said as it looked over at me, "Is that we might be in a lot of trouble."

Suddenly that things eyes (or where it was supposed to be) lit up red, and rushed at me with unnatural speed.

"Whoa!" I yelled flipping back just as it swung its fist at me, causing a dent in the floor where I stood earlier, "What are you!"

It looked back at me, lifting it fist from the floor as it spoke with a robotic voice, "I am Metal Suai, and I must defeat the intruder."

"Metal what!" I repeated, how the HELL did it know my last name, "How is that possible!"

I didn't get an answer; instead I got a metal fist to my face that batted me straight back with tremendous force.

"Unauthorized personal, activating missile launcher."

_Wait, did he just say missile launcher?_

I thought as a giant rocket launcher seemed to morph out of his hand. It seemed he could twist the metal on his body to shape what he wanted, and that wasn't a good thing for me who was sitting on the floor as a rocket launcher aimed straight at my head with a near pointblank range.

Metal Suai clicked the trigger… and nothing happened, I gave a sigh of relief as he looked over the rocket launcher.

"Error, error," it began to repeated in an almost panicked voice.

"Let me guess," I said jumping up at him, "You were built with parts from China?"

Using the blue emerald I began to charge up an attack then released the power blue gale on the Metal Suai causing him to go flying across the room and slamming straight into a wall… and then exploded.

"Whoa," I said to myself watching the flames lick the walls, "I guess the rocket launcher did go off anyway."

I turned around to see Dart finally catching up, "What did you do, Sonic?"

"Nothing much... I just _owned _a robot!" I grinned to myself as Dart's expression seemed to get darker, "What's wrong?"

He raised his hand and pointed behind me, I turned around to see Metal Suai get out of the flames, the metal reforming onto him like it was some type of regeneration ability.

"I take it back," I grinned weakly, "Perhaps you're made in Japan…"

"Die!" Metal Suai rushed at me again, his metal was red from the explosion and it seemed to me it had weakened him, despite the fact he rebuilt himself.

It dodged to the left but Dart stood and fought, swinging his fist straight into his stomach, literally, his hand was stuck in his stomach.

"Dart, get your hand out of him!" I yelled as it started to rebuild itself, with Dart's hand inside. Thankfully he managed to get his hand out... only to get punched three times with an incredible force that would bash a normal person's head in.

"Dart!" I yelled running up to Metal Suai and kicking him straight in the head, causing him to let Dart go, "Dart, tell me you're okay!"

"I'm fine," Dart grumbled, thankfully we aren't exactly normal people.

"Good," I said staring down Metal Suai, trying to find out what his next move will be, sadly for him I already had one. If the explosion seemed to briefly work we would need something to completely burn it altogether, and those smoke stacks from earlier were perfect.

Metal Suai rushed at me again, this time I was ready and I stepped out of the way just before he punched me. Grabbed his arm and with all my strength I flipped the metal freak on the floor, once it was dazed I picked him up again and leaped, using Metal Suai as a battering ram I rammed through the roof to outside.

I let Metal Suai go as it started recovering, I waited until it saw me before I leaped up onto a higher building, slowly making my way to the smokestack with it right behind me.

I landed on the smokestack, looking around I waited for him to catch up, and he did… in fact he was standing right behind me.

I tried to attack but it beat me to it with a punch, sending me nearly off the smokestack and making me hold onto the edge as it approached me.

"Target weakened, proceeding to finish it," it raised its leg right above my head and was about to slam down when I grabbed it, using its strong metal body to pull myself up and flip behind it.

"Nice try, but I'm not being defeated by a copy!" I grabbed it once more then flipped him right off the smokestack and falling into flames, "A cheap copy for that matter."

I watched fall and hit the flames below, it melted, attempted to rebuild, but only melt some more. The battle was over and I was the victor.

"Now to collect my prize," I grinned to myself, jumping off the smokestack and heading back to Dart.

He was waiting for me on the destroyed roof why holding the silver emerald, "Ready to get out of here?"

"Of course," I nodded, "By the way, I think it's fair to say I won the race."

"I got the emerald though," Dart said, pointing out the races rules.

"But I took on the robot; I think that right there is earning me a win."

"Sonic, just get us back to New York," Dart said grimly.

"I know," I said just as grimly, not liking the idea of carrying Dart back to New York.

Nevertheless within moments we were off to New York, as victors, we beat Albert to the last emerald after all.

* * *

Dart and I arrived at my house around five or ten minutes after we left from the G.U.N. base, still aching from the recent battles we stepped inside, Mom shouldn't have been back yet so the house should've been empty.

"Are you thirsty Dart?" I asked walking up to the fridge and opening it.

Dart walked in looking around cautiously, perhaps making sure my Mom or Dad wasn't home, "Someone's here, Sonic."

"Eh?" I asked looking back, "What do you mean?"

Dart stepped into my family room and I saw him visibly get calmer, "Tikal, what are you doing here?"

I stepped right behind Dart and spotted Tikal, just standing there.

"Sonic, Dart, I was waiting for you two," Tikal said looking at us, I felt my stomach get sick, knowing whatever she had to say wasn't good, "It's about your friends, Miles and Maria…"

"What do you mean?" I asked walking past Dart and up to her, "What wrong with them?"

"They're in the hospital," Tikal said causing my already sick stomach to get sicker.

"Hospital, what happened!" I asked, feeling panic overcome me.

"Albert attacked Maria's house, the police found her parents dead, Maria and Miles were rushed to the hospital," Tikal explained.

"Albert… her parents…" I said to myself trying to wrap my brain over the information, "Albert is related to them… how… how could someone do something like that?"

Sickness turned to guilt, guilt turned to worry, worry turned to anger, anger that towards myself and Albert.

"I think it's Chaos, it must be corrupting his mind," Tikal said but I wasn't listening, I clenched the emerald, making myself turn to Sonic the Hedgehog.

"Thanks for the info, Tikal, but I have to go now," I said and before they could ask where, I was off…

I arrived at the hospital nearest to where Maria's house was, assuming the incident happened there they would have been brought here. I turned back to Sonic Suai and began to approach the hospital, my plan was to check on them then find and beat the crap out of Albert. No backing out this time, next time I see him would be the last.

"Heading up to see your friends, Sonic?" A voice called out to me.

I turned around to see a man cloaked in a dark trench coat and a dark hat, "With no flowers, why Sonic where are your manners? It is my niece in there after all."

The man tossed a group of flowers to my feet, I looked up at him and scowled, my anger being raised to a new level as he took off his trench coat, revealing the one man I absolutely hate.

Albert Robotnik.

* * *

That finishes this chapter, next it the last (with the possible adding of an epilogue), enjoy and don't forget to leave a review, it is after all what motivate us writers to actually write the chapter.


	23. Chaos Finale

Chaos

There he was, staring me straight in the eyes, his cold, dark stare piercing into me like a knife, and it was a man I hated more then anybody I have EVER known… Albert Robotnik.

A man who has devoted his life to ruining my own, so far to the fact that he attacked and KILLED my best friends parents… and now he was looking right at me, offering me some GODDAMN FLOWERS!

"Y-you…" I growled, rage and sadness starting to overwhelm me.

"What's wrong, Sonic, do you not want to give her flowers?" Robotnik asked, a sly grin appearing across his face.

"You bast-" In mid-sentence Robotnik had reached out for me, grabbed me, his hand extending across my entire face.

"Now, now Sonic, why don't we just cut to the chase and get this fight going, hm?" He pushed his arm forward, pushing me into the wall, "So why don't you transform already?"

"G-ah," I struggled to escape his grip, I felt panicked at the fact that he could have killed me right there.

"No, too bad." He suddenly slammed his fist into my stomach, and then vanished with me, appearing about fifty feet above the ground… and dropped me.

Yes, he actually DROPPED ME.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed, trying to engage the watch which held my emerald, it didn't help that I was panicking and falling to my impending doom that awaited me.

I caught a glance of Robotnik who was watching me fall with a cocky smile, and that just turned my panic into rage, I finally got a hold of myself and twisted the lever on the watch, engaging the emerald which engulfed me into a bright light, which, in someway, shielded the fall and saved me.

"Alright Robotnik…" I said, getting back onto my feet, "You want a fight? LET'S FIGHT!"

This caught Robotnik's attention, for he suddenly appeared right in front of me.

"Finally, I was starting to worry that you were just going to fall and die," he said, his eyes turning more yellow, it seemed more and more chaos was seeming to take over him.

"So how's this going to be?" I asked, "I'm going to beat you, understand! I'm done losing to you!"

"I know, I can tell… with that rage in your eyes… there's no way I can defeat you…" Okay, I admit, I wasn't expecting that, but the next sentence erased my confusion. "In this form of course… but not to worry… you've brought everything I need."

He held up his hand, holding the one emerald he had collected, it was glowing… and so was mine.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked, confused that he was able to use the power.

"**Chaos ****Control.****" **He said in a voice that was not his own.

"Not good!" I yelled, running at him, I had a bad idea on what was about to happen.

But I was too late, my emerald broke away from my watch, which floated around him, circling his every move, and then more and more started appearing, he had somehow summoned every emerald that was in the city, all seven of them started circling his body.

I could feel the power resonating from the emeralds growing with each passing second, and with each passing second the emeralds went faster and faster until Albert was completely obscured by the wind.

"This is it, **THIS**** IS ****TRUE ****POWER!**" Albert yelled out, the picking up wind forcing me back into the wall.

"GHA!" I yelled, trying to regain my footing, but I couldn't, it was like a force was holding me down, I could feel my powers being drained. "GHAAAAAAA!"

I looked back up at Albert, who was in the midst of absorbing the powers of the emerald, and myself. I looked around, people were running in all directions, screaming, people were going to die if I couldn't stop him.

"Robotnik-!" I yelled, reaching out to him, as if it would do something, anything, to break what he was doing… then I noticed something… my hand, it was back to my human self, I was losing my powers, and I was helpless to do anything about it.

"ALBERT! NO!" I screamed, "NOOOO!"

I let out one helpless yell, feeling all my like drain out of me. I closed my eyes, feeling a relief of pain. And then that was it.

* * *

_The news clicked on in the Suai household, it showed shocking images of a giant blue creature, towering over the building, reeking havoc with every step it took. _

_Sonic's Mom gasped picking up her phone to get a hold of her husband, while it rang she walked over to the stairs and yelled up the stairs._

"_Sonic! Sonic are you here!" She yelled hopefully, but with no response._

_She didn't know this, but her only living son… was dead._

_People were glued to their TVs everywhere, watching helplessly as the advents unfolded, some hoped the police would come and put an end to it, some hoped the Military… others hoped a small blue Hero, who grew onto the people of New York's hearts, would come and save them once more. But there was no sign of the police, no way the Military could react in this short time, and there was no blue hero._

* * *

"Sonic, Sonic are you around here!" Dart yelled, while climbing through the streets rumble, cars were thrown everywhere, fires burned through buildings, within few short minutes the entire street was turned into a living hell.

Dart looked everywhere, until he came to the a boy, who's face was covered in ash, he showed no signs of any injury… but he wasn't breathing, and Dart knew who this boy was, his name was Sonic Suai.

"Sonic!" Dart yelled, bending down to one knee, picking the broken, lifeless, body of the ground, "Damn it Sonic, ANSWER ME!"

No answer, Dart couldn't believe it what he was seeing, and for once in his life, he cried. Not once in his life has he ever cried, not when he lost his parents, not when the emeralds were taken from him, but seeing his ally, no, his partner, lying cold on the floor, that did it. That made him cry.

"Damn it Sonic! Wake up!" Dart yelled, "Wake up and defeat this thing already!"

Footsteps approached Dart from behind, he turned fast, facing Tikal, and all the other six guardians, they looked dazed and confused.

"Dart, is that…" Tikal said with a gasp.

"Yes…" Dart answered plainly, looking back at the lifeless Sonic.

"No, it can't be…" Tikal said, falling back a bit, the other six guardians approaching them.

"This is… unfortunate…" the red one said.

"It seems not even he had enough power to fight Chaos." The Silver one said, sighing.

_I__ failed __again__… _Tikal thought to herself, _I __failed __Andrew,__and__ now __I __failed __Sonic__…_she closed her eyes in thought, then when she opened them there was a something in them, determination.

"No," Tikal said, "I'm not letting him die, I won't fail. Not again."

She picked up the blue emerald, her emerald, "I'll bring him back."

"W-what?" The Silver Guardian asked, clearly caught off guard by her statement, "The only way is to-"

"I know," She said, cutting him off, "I have no choice, he means too much to just let go."

There was a silence between everyone, no one wanted it to happen, yet everyone knew that there was no other way.

"Now, I'll begin." Tikal stepped over to Sonic's cold body, "Well… I guess this is it."

Dart made a move to stop her, he wasn't going to sit around and let Tikal do what she was about to do. However as he went to her she looked at him, her look stopped him dead in his tracks. His mouth opened to protest, to stop her...but words wouldn't come.

"...Hell of a run," Dart said, patting her shoulder, hoping to give her some sort of reassurance.

"Yeah…" she said, holding the emerald above Sonic, "'Hell of a run', indeed."

The emerald started to glow, brighter and brighter until the power exploded, blue lightening sparking from the emerald as it slowly engulfed Tikal. She yelled, she was in terrible pain, everyone cringed, wanting to stop it. But they knew they shouldn't.

"Ahhhhhh!" She continued to scream until the light have fully engulfed her, leaving the blue emerald suspended in air.

The emerald gave one glimmer of light, then shot all the power it absorbed from Tikal straight into Sonic, the light covered him in a beautiful spectacle of colors, with each second his body seemed to regain some of it's life.

"It's working," Dart said in amazement.

And in that second Sonic opened his eyes, his blue eyes glowing with the infused power.

Sonic was back.

* * *

"_What the…" I said, a feeling of daze filled my mind, "Where am I?"_

"_Sonic…" A voice called out to me, I recognized it, it was Tikal's!_

"_Tikal, is that you!" I asked turning around._

_It seemed as if I was in the sky, or something like that, it was all so bright, not a 'agh, get the light out of my eyes', it was more like a beautiful sunset. _

_And in that beautiful sunset was a woman that had guided me through my entire fight, Tikal._

"_T-Tikal!__" __I__ asked __in __surprise,__ "__What __are __you __doing __here!__You __aren__'__t __dead __too, __right?__" _

_She laughed, her body obscured by the lights, "I'm not dead, well, kinda, Sonic… this is your soul. And I am part of your soul now."_

"_You're… what?" I asked, "It made more sense when I thought we were both dead."_

"_Sonic…" she said quietly, taking a step forward… which I regretted, for she was completely…_

"_NAKED!" I yelled in shock, "Why are you naked!"_

_I looked away quickly, also noticing something, "AND WHY AM I NAKED!"_

_Tikal simply laughed, "Sonic, this is your soul, clothes aren't part of it. So naturally you wouldn't be wearing it."_

"_Ah-uh-gee- I guess that makes some sense…" I said, still not looking at Tikal. _

_She had always been the greatest guide any person could ask for, she was bright, funny, and well, beautiful… plus over thousands of years old, but that's beyond the point!_

"_Sonic, I've given away my physical self to save you, you must stop Andrew, no matter what happens," Tikal explained._

"_Wait… so this means, you're dead?" I blinked, incredibly confused._

"_In the most basic of explanations… yes." She nodded._

"_And you died for me?" _

"_Yes."_

"_W-why!" I yelled, "Why would you do that for me, why…why?"_

_Tikal stepped towards me, "Sonic, because you're meant for so much more. Please Sonic, you must live, don't make my sacrifice be in vain."_

"_I-I…" I closed my eyes, as much as I didn't like it; I had no choice but to do it, "I won't let your death be in vain, I will be the one to stop Chaos. I'm going to stop Dark Gaia. I'm going to be the hero you've always wanted me to be!"_

_She smiled, she liked that, "That's good… good luck, Sonic."_

_She wrapped her arms around me, in a hug, shocked at first, I hugged back._

"_Don't worry, I won't fail you." I assured her._

"_I know you won't, that's why I love you," She said, her voice beginning to fade._

"_Yeah… goodbye, Tikal." I said, closing my eyes._

"_Goodbye, Sonic Suai."_

* * *

"Tikal!" I yelled, suddenly sitting up, the entire scenery was changed, it was no longer a beautiful scene, it was the streets of New York, wrecked and burning.

"Sonic!" A voice which I recognized as Dart called out to me, "You're alive."

I looked over at Dart and a group of people, who were the seven guardians standing right behind him.

"Yeah… I am." I nodded, sitting up, Dart helping pulling me to my feet, "Where's Tikal?"

I already knew, or had an idea, but I needed to hear it from them.

"She's dead, Sonic, she gave her life away to bring you back," Dart explained.

Sonic felt his heart twinge with guilt and pain, but he reminded himself something important.

"Yeah… I had a feeling about that," I said stepping past him, "But she's not dead, she's still with me. And I don't plan to let her sacrifice be in vain."

"What's your plan?" Dart asked, stepping to my side as I watched the giant creature wreak havoc.

"I'm going to beat that ugly sucker with everything I have!" I yelled while slamming my fist into the palm of my hand.

Dart blinked, laughed, and did the something, "Hell of a plan, I can tell you thought long and hard on it."

"Damn straight," I smirked, glancing back at the Guardians, "But I'm going to need your help… your power."

"What are you saying?" The light blue one asked, "You're not planning to…"

"Yep, I am."

"But Sonic, you're battling the last person who tried that!" The yellow one protested.

"But I can do it!" I yelled, "I can control it. I know I can!"

The Guardians glanced at each other, looking back at me.

"…Fine, we'll let you use all our powers… just be careful." The silver one said, vanishing, returning to the silver emerald, "I trust my power with you, Sonic Suai."

"So do I." The Red one stated, also turning back into the emerald.

"So do I." All six of the Guardians said, transforming into their emerald form.

"But what about the blue one, it vanished along with Tikal." Dart pointed out, I simply turned back to him and smirked.

"Dart… I am the blue emerald," I didn't realize it right there, but my light blue eyes were dark blue now, it was completely different, as if I traded out my old eyes for something new.

"Alright, let's do this!" I yelled, focusing all of my energy so that I could summon the emeralds.

You're probably wondering why I think I won't turn out like Andrew? Well, the way I see it, he wanted to use the power to destroy something else, thus taking a negative part of it. But if my main goal is to protect the people around me, then maybe I could use the positive power… or something. Yeah, I really had NO idea what I was doing.

Well, too late to turn back now, the emeralds were twirling around me like crazy, fussing their power straight into my body. I felt different, not in pain, it was… a feeling I couldn't describe. Like the biggest rush of adrenaline you could ever feel.

When the emerald stopped moving I was completely different, I was in my 'Sonic the Hedgehog' form, but glowing very brightly.

"You… did it." Dart blinked, shocked at what I did.

"Yeah I did!" I smirked, looking back at Dart, giving him a thumbs up, "Now, if you excuse me. I've got a city to save."

"Good luck," Dart nodded.

It was weird, everything was different, my powers, my appearance, yet I seemed to know everything out of the top of my head. Instinct I guess.

I zoomed off, into the sky, yes, THE SKY. I could fly, even faster than I could run. And that giant Chaos never saw me coming.

I rolled myself into a ball and rammed right through the blue goo, coming out the other end.

The creature, which now looked something like a lockness monster due to it's increased back size, and several new tentacles that wrecked havoc wherever it swung.

"RHAAAA!" The creature roared, coming to realize that it was coming under attack. The creature, despite it's enormous body size, swung quickly to it's side to face me.

"Sonic Suai!" Chaos yelled, it's words echoing into my head, "We thought you were dead, we thought we KILLED YOU!"

"Yeah well, you thought wrong buddy!" I smirked, holding my fist up to them, "I'm back, and I'm here to kick your over grown-reptile-ish-ass!"

"Rhhhhhaaaaaa!" I roared, it's long tentacles swinging at me from the left and right, trying to smash me.

"Nice try, pal." I mocked, focusing my power so it would swirl around me and unleashing it in a powerful knock back blast, the tentacles were forced back from the attack.

"Oh yeah, pretty cute trick right there, huh?" I yelled forming power into the palm of my hand, "This one will be just as impressive!"

I energy formed on my palm and shot out in a beam, flying through the air and slamming into it's head, causing the goo to go flying in all direction.

"Boom!" I yelled, pumping my fist into the air.

…And then it started to rebuild it's body, looking more angry then ever. It's tentacles swung all around, one smacked me out of the sky, and caused me to crash right into the ground.

"Owwww…." I growled, rubbing my head in pain.

"Sonic!" Dart yelled, running over to me, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" I responded as Dart pulled me up, "This may be a little bit more complicated then I had thought."

"Not just one of those 'kick it until it dies' type thing, huh?" Dart questioned, looking up at the creature.

"Nah…" I shook my head, "If only I could fight Robotnik, that would make things a lot easier!"

"Wait…" Dart began, and idea forming. "What if you could?"

"What are you saying?"

"What if you entered his soul," He pointed out, "You have the powers Tikal had now, so perhaps you could fight like that."

"That… is ether the smartest, or plain stupidest thing that has ever come out of your mouth… I like it." I nodded, trying to think how I'm going to do this.

"Then you better get going!" Dart said, pushing my shoulder.

"Yep… Considering it's attacking, you better move too!" I yelled, jumping out of the way as tentacles came down at me.

"Yikes!" Dart yelped, the tentacle narrowly missing him.

I began to fly again, dodging more tentacles as I flew right toward Chaos.

The same old methods wouldn't work, I knew, Chaos knew that… so it was time to do something drastic. Something… EPIC.

Along with the awesome abilities I had demonstrated earlier there was still an entire set of other moves that I was ready to try… including one radical one that I thought was worth a try.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Chaos! Let's see what your soul is like!"

Don't ask how I did it, because it defied all laws of… EVERYTHING. To dive right into the very core of something was radical, but it would work, I would fight Chaos where he can't hide.

"CHAOS MERGE!"

Boom. That's what followed. I rushed at Chaos, and it was as if a door was beginning to open inside him, light pouring out of it, it was the door way to his soul. Yes, I rushed right into the creature's eyes… and vanished.

* * *

Chaos's soul was… chaos, destructive; everything about this place was disruptive to every sense in your body.

"Chaos!" I yelled, my words echoing across what appeared to be a sea of lava, with little patches of earth floating along in it.

Suddenly a creature burst from the magma, it was chaos, and at first it appeared that it would swallow me up, until mid strike it suddenly transformed into a human, who flipped perfectly in the air.

He landed right next to me, it was chaos alright while appear exactly as he looked in the flashback… a mirror image of me.

Might I add that we both were wearing clothes this time, my guess it was because I was intruding into his domain, the rules don't apply the same.

"Sonic…" he spoke, his voice coming out demonic and distorted.

"Finally, we meet face to face, gotta say, you're one handsome devil." I smirked at my lookalike.

"Why… tell me why the emerald worked for you, and not me!" This surprised me a little, it surprised me that after all these years he hadn't come to the answer.

"Isn't it simple, your soul is… chaotic, it's no wonder why you tried to harvest the negative energy of the emeralds… it's the only thing your soul can comprehend," I stated. He just stared at me with a lust for blood, he wanted to tear me limb for limb, and you know what I say? Bring it on. He rushed at me, swinging his fist at me, I took the blow like a sucker and rolled back.

Suddenly the scenery changed, the chaotic scenery became more so, the sea of lava tossed and turned and our platform began to shake, the sky clashed with lightening and dark clouds make the sky even darker. Not to mention that I suddenly felt drained, it took a moment but I soon realized that with every hit that I took everything became more chaotic, and my soul was losing the battle.

Which meant that it should work the same way for me…

I leaped up and slammed my fist into his face, knocking him back to the ground. And as I thought the world began to shift, it became a field, colorful flowers, blue skies, white fluffy clouds.

And I felt energized from the punch, "Alright! I'm so going to pound you down!"

He wiped his mouth of blood, standing up we stared silently at each other for a moment. Just a moment, he ran back at me and we began to fight again.

We each got our hits in, the scenery changing with every strike, from a beautiful field to a sea of lava.

"I'll make you BLEED!" Chaos yelled at me, getting in a pretty good right jab.

"Don't know if you've noticed, but I'm already bleeding, bud!" I couldn't help but smile, even though I was taking hits I felt far more energized, hardly feeling my now bloody face.

"Rhaaaa!" He threw his fist right to me, I caught his hand before it landed, "Why! I can't understand why you're so much better then I am! You're just a replacement!"

"Maybe you're right…" I said, looking straight into his rage filled eyes, "Replacement or not, I'm going to make the most of these abilities. I'll always be here to save the day. I'll _always _be here to stop corrupt people like you!"

He just stared at me silently, he couldn't comprehend what I was saying. I just lifted up my fist, and slammed it right into his face, using all my force to push him back. The scenery shattered, it was like I broke through a veil of glass leading right back into reality. Chaos went flying onto the streets of New York; still in his human form might I add.

I stepped up to him, taking in a deep breath I looked down on the man who at one point was supposed to save this world, "You lose."

Victory washed over me, the feeling of relief, soon followed by remorse. Remorse for Maria's parents, remorse for Tikal, and remorse for those who suffered because of this attack. Good people died because of this thing, and they should never be forgotten.

"Sonic!" Dart yelled, running up to me, "You did it!"

I looked back, smiling, "Yep. It wasn't easy, though."

"No kidding." Dart nodded, he was about to continue when he heard something, we both turned our head… to see Robotnik, crawling along the streets.

I stepped over to the older man, he knew I was coming, he turned over and tried to punch me. I caught his punch with ease, clenching it with such force that he screamed out.

"You killed them, everyone who died today." I stated, squeezing harder, "Their blood is on YOUR hands!"

He yelled out, "Then just kill me!"

"I should!" I yelled raising me fist, "But that wouldn't be right, would it?"

He looked at me with confusion, but not for long, I punched him knocking him out.

"Doesn't mean I couldn't break that REALLY annoying nose of yours, though…" I said, turning away from his limp body.

"Huh…" Dart blinked, "He's lucky, anyone else probably would have killed him."

"I thought about it…" I admitted, shaking my head from the thought I looked back at Chaos, or otherwise known as Andrew, "So… what's going to happen to him?"

"The other Guardians and I are going to take him back; perhaps we can work with him. Help him even," Dart nodded, "You should get going, I'll make sure Robotnik gets turned over to the police."

"Thanks…" I nodded, I knew I was needed elsewhere; I was still very worried about Miles and Maria. I stepped away from Dart and the others, I was going to see my friends.

* * *

In the events that unfolded within the next week are still mostly a blur, the news covered the story 24 hours a day. I helped out finding the missing and getting the wounded to safety, the news gave me the title of _Hero __of __New __York_. I didn't feel like a deserved it.

Meanwhile, Miles was recovering nicely and was out of the bed within days. Maria was out in five, I hardly was able to talk to them when I was hit with the news: Maria would move out to Texas and live with her grandfather, my parents offered for her to live with them until the end of High School but she decided that she needed to be out of the city.

I didn't blame her.

* * *

_New York Airport._

I climbed the stairs of the airport, scanning the large crowd to find Maria.

I spotted her, she wasn't smiling, her blue eyes looked solemn and depressed, yet even still she was probably the most beautiful person I had ever seen. It took me forever to realize but I really cared about her, I didn't want to see her leave.

But I knew I had to let her go, I couldn't ask her to stay in the city where her family was murdered.

"Hey!" I yelled, walking up to her, she turned to face me and for a brief moment the sadness washed away, she smiled a sweet smile at me.

"Sonic!" She seemed almost surprised.

"What?" I smiled back, "Didn't think I'd come and say goodbye?"

"Of course not!" She shot back, "…I'm glad you did though."

There was a brief moment of silence, I could tell she was hurting, no matter how she was trying to hide it.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, she looked away from me.

"Sonic… how did you deal with losing your brother, how do you forget the pain?" She asked, I was a little surprised at first but I quickly recovered to answer her question.

One would almost guess a kid my age would have forgotten something like that, but not me, I remember everything. I remembered my parents face of frustration and sadness. I remember asking my parents where Michael was.

I remembered everything.

"You don't get over it," That probably wasn't the answer she wanted, "I know I can never forget what happened, but what matters is how you deal with it. You should never forget about them. You shouldn't let it control your life, let it make you a better person."

"Sonic," She closed her eyes, opening them showing that they were filled with tears, "Thank you, but…"

She burst out in tears, sobbing uncontrollably, the first thing I did was pull her into a hug.

She hugged back, hiding her face behind me shoulder, "I miss them so much! I can't possibly understand what Albert would do that to them!"

I wanted to say everything was alright, but inside I knew that if perhaps if I went after Robotnik more aggressively I could've stopped so many people from dying.

I lied when I say to Robotnik that the blood was on his hands, because it was equally my fault. I couldn't stop him fast enough.

"I'm…" I said, holding back tears of my own, the guilt was just killing me, "…So sorry."

We just stood there for awhile, in each others arms until she looked up at me, her eyes meeting my own, we just stared at each other for a moment until she leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed back and for a moment everything terrible washed away, everything was… perfect for a moment.

Suddenly over the loud speaker her flight was called, she broke away, I was annoyed by the speaker.

"It's time for me to leave," she frowned, she too was equally disappointed.

"Then don't go," It was a stupid thing to say but I really wanted to kiss her again.

"You know I can't do that," She reluctantly took a step back.

"We'll keep in contact though, right?" I said as she walked away.

"Of course!" She smiled, "I'll call you when I get there."

"Great!" I waved while she walked away.

I frowned once she vanished from sight, shoving my hands in my pockets I turned and began to walk away. Suddenly everything came back, the guilt, the job.

New York needed a Hero right now.

The world needs a hero.

I'll be that hero.

My name is Sonic Suai.

This is my **Secret**** Identity.**

* * *

_End_

It's finished, finally after so many years it's actually finished.

It's been a hell of a time and I thank you all for your continued support throughout the years.

There WILL be a second one, so stayed tuned for it. I will release a Epilogue/credit chapter in a little bit.

Thanks again.

Mark.


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue:

Texas, New Founders Base.

Two men stepped down a long dark hallway, little lights streamed in through the windows as the two men approached a large door.

"We're putting a lot of funding into this…" A man said, he had a the crest of G.U.N. on him.

"We know, but we promise, it will pay off." The second, older man said.

The door scanned them, a robotic voice confirming them.

"Access granted, Gerald Robotnik and Guest." The massive doors opened up into an even darker room filled with computer lights, glimmering through the darkness.

"A lot of effort was put into hiding this young man's death… hiding it from the government is a lot harder then it seems…" The G.U.N Official said as they walked in.

The G.U.N. Official growled as he entered the room, "Our foes have come back into possession of Chaos, if they are able to get him back to fighting on their side things are about to get a lot harder."

"Relax," Gerald assured as he looked at a large tube which was centered in the room, a young man trapped in the tube, he remained unconscious.

"Don't worry, I promise you… we have a prize catch here." Gerald leaned over to a microphone and spoke into it, "Awaken, project Shadow."

There was nothing for a moment… then in a quick second the man in the tube opened his eyes, dark, red eyes.

The G.U.N. man stared at the teenager and smiled, "Welcome back to life."

"Life?" Gerald smiled…

"He is the ultimate life form."

* * *

And that's all I'm giving you

Stay tuned for the second!

Now I'd like to say some thanks to everyone really quick.

Credits:

First of all, I believe thanks is in order for Michael Fri. Who encouraged me to actually FINISH it. Also he was a great betareader!

Of course I'd be an ass if I didn't thank ladyamalphia for the chapters she helped me on. Thanks!

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! Your support got me through this REALLY long story. This story would not have finished if all of you never threw in your thoughts, support, and constructive criticisms.

Hope to see you again soon, goodbye.

Mark.


End file.
